Odi et Amo
by Lorem lpsum
Summary: "Amamos lo que amamos. La razón no entra en juego. En muchos aspectos, el amor más insensato es el amor más verdadero." [JuminZen Centric - 707 Route - Slow Build - Spoilers! - PreCanon & PostCanon Story & Canon Divergence AU: Medieval/Feudal Korea] Pairings: Jumin&Zen - V&Rika - 707&MC - Saeran&Yoosung - Unilateral Jumin&Rika -
1. Capítulo I - El ángel y el monstruo

**ODI ET AMO**

 _by Lorem Ipsum/ Madame Noir (Ao3)_

 _Disclaimer: No me pertenece el juego "Mystic Messeneger"._

.

 _«_ Odi et amo. Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris.

Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior.»

 _[«Odio y amo. Quizás te preguntes por qué hago esto._

 _Yo no lo sé, pero siento que es así y sufro.»]_

Versos pertenecientes al poeta C. V. Catulo.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I. _El ángel y el monstruo._**

El olor a incienso y a perfume caro revoloteaban entremezclados por el aire. La elegancia de las vestimentas oscuras de los presentes contrastaba con la poluta blancura de los mármoles en columnas y cornisas. La luz se filtraba por las ventanas decoradas con vidrieras de colores que proyectaban improntas de luz policromáticas en el interior. En la primera planta de la iglesia, justamente situado en el coro, se alzaba un órgano inglés victoriano de pequeñas dimensiones. Un órgano de estilo romántico, mucho más técnico y melódico que los descomunales órganos barrocos. El organista estaba allí, frente al instrumento, aguardando el momento en el que debía tocar la parte del gradual, acompañado por un pequeño coro de niños. Cada uno de ellos iba vestido con la típica túnica de color blanco.

Jumin Han hizo caso omiso al sermón y vagó con la mirada en busca de algo que llamara su atención en un intento de aliviar la acuciante sensación de aburrimiento.

Y, efectivamente, fue la presencia de Rika la que consiguió que Jumin volcara toda su atención en ella.

La chica se encontraba de pie, al fondo de la nave, nada más atravesar el pequeño nártex de la iglesia. Estaba apoyada de espaldas contra una columna.

Era evidente que no pertenecía la élite porque Jumin no la había visto antes en ningún evento, como si hubiera acabado allí por mera casualidad, o eso se le antojó a la fantasiosa mente de Jumin. Rika destacaba frente al resto de los presentes como si estuviera envuelta por una cándida luz, equiparable esta a las aureolas que irradiaban los santos. Poseía una belleza cautivadora, angelical y profundamente inusual; en un país como Corea del Sur, los rasgos occidentales de Rika no podían pasar desapercibidos.

Piel muy pálida.

Larga melena rubia y ondulada.

Ojos grandes, expresivos, de un verde azulado muy llamativo.

Era difícil no compararla con el arquetipo de princesas que aparecían en los cuentos occidentales de fantasía. Físicamente se podría asociarla con la típica _mujer virginia_ o _mujer ingenua_ , que es la contrapartida de la _femme fatale_ de la literatura romántica, y que Jumin había presenciado en el teatro, en el cine y en las pinturas renacentistas italianas o en las ilustradas francesas.

Jumin no pudo evitar sentir un leve estremecimiento cuando Rika le envió una mirada adjunta con una encantadora sonrisa, de esas que pueden producir arritmias cardíacas. Nada más hubo sido pillado mirándola, Jumin volvió enseguida la vista al frente sintiéndose profundamente avergonzado. Este tipo de actitudes le eran impropias, pero eso no impidió que sintiera una especie de descarga eléctrica que lo inflamó desde dentro.

―Ey, Jumin. ―La voz dicha en un susurro por su mejor amigo, que estaba sentado a su lado, llegó como si de pronto estuviera despertado de un profundo letargo―. ¿Estás bien?

―Sí, estoy bien.

Jumin se concentró en poner toda su atención al sermón del sacerdote, quien seguía predicando desde lo alto del púlpito. La mirada persistente de su mejor amigo siguió sobre él, como una presencia incómoda.

Este hecho no hizo sino incomodarlo aún más.

―Jihyun. ―Jumin susurró su nombre sin conectar sus ojos oscuros con los azules turquesa de este. Jihyun usaba lentillas de color que hacían juego con sus cabellos teñidos en azul turquesa y que tan de moda estaba entre los jóvenes.

Personalmente, a Jumin no le iban esas cosas que, en su opinión, esto tenía que ver un poco con la personalidad tan dispar de cada uno. Jihyun era el día; Jumin, en cambio, la noche. Ese equilibrio astral tan poético para muchos también se reflejaba en ellos: se complementaban a la perfección. Las carencias de uno eran suplidas por las virtudes del otro. Jumin frenaba y reflexionaba; Jihyun daba el impulso. Jumin era racional y metódico; Jihyun, una fuente de impulsividad contagiosa.

Además tenían casi la misma edad. Jumin tenía veintidós años y Jihyun veintitrés. Les separaba un año y pocos meses de diferencia.

Eran como hermanos.

Jumin no tenía otra interpretación para su relación con Jihyun, y sabía que era un sentimiento recíproco. Muy difícilmente podía definir a Jihyun (y este a Jumin) como un simple amigo o, incluso, un mejor amigo. Jihyun y Jumin habían crecido juntos desde tierna edad. Pasaban buena parte del tiempo el uno al lado del otro. Habían ido a la misma escuela, vivían en el mismo barrio residencial ―el más lujoso de todo Seúl―, formaban parte de aquella selecta comunidad en su mayoría dedicada al mundo de los negocios e iban a la misma iglesia.

Jumin no podía confiar tanto en alguien como lo hacía con Jihyun. Y Jihyun confiaba plenamente en él con la misma intensidad. Jihyun era el único en el que Jumin podía confiar y hablar con toda la sinceridad del mundo sin tener que sentirse anexionado por la parafernalia superficial y ególatra de su clase social, en donde hablar de más implicaba la búsqueda innecesaria de problemas y debilidades.

Encima, salvo pequeñas nimiedades como la altura o el color de pelo, ambos se parecían bastante físicamente. Si Jihyun dejara de teñirse el pelo de azul y volviera a su castaño oscuro natural y se deshiciera también de esas lentillas, vistieran igual y tuvieran un corte de pelo semejante, los dos podrían hacerse pasar perfectamente por hermanos con todas las de la ley.

―¿Sí, Jumin?

―Deja de mirarme así.

Una contenida risa evitó salir de Jihyun en respuesta a su comentario. Se acercó de nuevo a Jumin y le susurró:

―Por si te interesa saberlo, su nombre es Rika.

Los ojos de Jumin se abrieron de par en par, sorprendidos. El caso era que Jihyun lo había visto todo: en cómo Jumin había vuelto la cabeza para fijarse después en la bella chica hasta perder la noción del maldito tiempo.

―¿Qué? ―reaccionó Jumin, frunciendo el ceño esta vez―, ¿de qué estás...?

 _¡Shh!_

El susurro de Jumin no había sido lo suficientemente bajo y la señora que estaba sentada a su lado, vestida de negro y luciendo un suntuoso collar de perlas australianas, lo amonestó con aquel siseo para que se callara. Los dos chicos se disculparon con una leve inclinación de cabeza. La conversación terminó ahí.

En el interior de Jumin ya se estaba forjando un latente sentimiento de la curiosidad hacia Rika y, sobre todo, el motivo por el cual Jihyun la conocía. Él siempre le contaba todo. Jumin conocía al dedillo todo de Jihyun.

¿Por qué nunca le había hablado de esta hermosa chica?; ¿es que acaso ya no confiaba en él?

Jumin suspiró hondo y decidió pensar esta vez en su padre. Su padre despreciaba cualquier tipo de creencia y, por lo tanto, jamás se le ocurriría acompañar a Jumin a una de esas misas. No iría ni arrastrándolo con ayuda de varios hombres o apuntándolo con una pistola en la sien.

Su padre, el señor Han, un conocido «mago de los negocios», había creado cuando era veinteañero un fondo indexado internacional que prácticamente había cuadruplicado su volumen en el curso de las dos últimas décadas, convirtiéndose de esta forma en el quinto hombre más rico del país.

C & R International, la compañía del señor Han, era una de las más poderosas e influyentes de Corea del Sur.

El señor Han tenía un lema que Jumin aprendió a imitar rápidamente a la hora de dar instrucciones y conseguir lo que quisiera de los demás.

Este lema estaba compuesto por cuatro escuetas palabras: «El talonario está abierto».

Y, como sabía el mundo entero, el talonario de la familia Han era uno muy bien provisto.

C & R International poseía productores de gas natural, petróleo y oleoductos, y estaba representado por quince países. La compañía estaba volcada al mismo tiempo en el mundo de la publicidad y la producción comercial, vinculándose con otras compañías importantes; promocionaban y vendían productos de las más variadas y curiosas clases.

Desde los dieciséis años, su padre le permitió ayudarle con su trabajo, siendo Jumin un asesor financiero más. El señor Han confiaba plenamente en sus aptitudes y lo veía como un digno sucesor.

Jumin creció sin ver mucho a su padre ya que este prácticamente se pasaba la vida fuera de Seúl. El señor Han viajaba a lugares como Singapur, Nueva Zelanda y Japón. Visitaba a menudo Washington para reunirse con otros magnates de la producción energética o a Europa para desempeñar el papel de tertuliano en congresos y coloquios financieros. Cuando regresaba de sus viajes, compartía algo de su tiempo con Jumin. Especialmente solían ir a comer juntos en los restaurantes más selectos de la ciudad.

En esos encuentros, el señor Han solía solía traer consigo compañía femenina. Todo el maldito Seúl sabía que su padre era un mujeriego de aquí te espero.

Tras el divorcio con su madre, el señor Han había decidido atesorar su soltería para ir de flor en flor. Mantenía relaciones pasajeras con infinidad de mujeres, todas ellas dedicadas al mundo del espectáculo y la moda; actrices, bailarinas, modelos, diseñadoras, estilistas, cantantes... Ni qué decir que todas estas señoritas eran mucho más jóvenes que su padre.

Poco le importaba a Jumin lo que pudiera hacer su padre con su vida privada. Todo lo que Jumin necesitaba era que su padre lo apoyase profesionalmente y pudieran tener una relación padre-hijo honesta y agradable. En el terreno personal, Jumin prefería recurrir a los consejos de Jihyun.

La relación entre Jumin y el señor Han se definía como una exclusivamente profesional. Hablar con su padre significaba sintonizar la televisión y conocer las últimas fluctuaciones del mercado bursátil.

El señor Han, con ese vozarrón que tenía y aquella personalidad envolvente, incluso imponente cuando la situación lo requería, a Jumin siempre le había parecido un hombre enorme. Fue a partir de la adolescencia cuando Jumin se dio cuenta de que su padre era más bien de estatura normal. Un peso pluma que reinaba sobre el resto del gallinero. El señor Han despreciaba la blandura ―salvo la que profesaba a sus jóvenes amantes―, y una de sus mayores preocupaciones era que Jumin, su único hijo, no fuese capaz de triunfar en la vida por haberlo mimado demasiado.

Así que cuando el señor Han andaba por casa, se aseguraba de administrar a Jumin una buena dosis de realidad, como cucharadas de jarabe amargo.

Una de las primeras cosas que el señor Han enseñó a Jumin fue que no confiara en las personas porque era el peor error que se podía cometer. Ya sea en el campo de los negocios como en el plano sentimental.

Este tipo de educación recibida hizo que Jumin fuese un chico de carácter fuerte, solitario, poco hablador e inexorablemente frío. Le costaba exteriorizar sus emociones, y no porque no supiera: intentaba por todos los medios no reflejar sus debilidades.

En cuanto a su madre, la ex señora Han, había poco que contar. Ella legó la custodia de Jumin a su marido cuando quedó firmado el divorcio por ambas partes.

Físicamente, Jumin era una versión masculina de ella. En realidad, Jumin no se parecía a su padre en lo más mínimo.

En el momento del divorcio, Jumin contaba solo con siete años. Tras esto, su madre abandonó Seúl para irse a vivir a una pequeña ciudad costera sueca cuyo nombre, en labios de un asiático, era prácticamente impronunciable. Ella había construido en este lugar una nueva vida... y una nueva familia. No obstante, ella no retomó su brillante dedicación al mundo del Marketing empresarial. Se dedicó a regentar junto a su nuevo marido una pequeña librería-cafetería, viviendo una vida libre de lujos y excentricidades.

Su madre tuvo dos hijos más en su nuevo matrimonio; un varón de diecisiete y una niña de ocho años. Jumin prescindía de ellos sin miramientos. Para él, era mucho más importante Jihyun. Jumin sabía sus nombres, su edad, pero poco más. Nunca había tratado con ellos ni tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Estaba claro que su madre no lo quería en su vida. Jumin formaba parte de su pasado; uno que debió ser para ella una auténtica pesadilla.

Jumin albergaba pocos recuerdos de la época en que su madre vivió con ellos.

Uno de los recuerdos más nítidos que tenía de ella era verla en el despacho de su padre, ubicado en el rascacielos perteneciente a la compañía, contemplando por las ventanas acristaladas el mundo que había al otro lado desde tan alto; mirada perdida y cigarrillo a medio fumar. Verla así era como ver a un pájaro encerrado en una jaula de oro que anhelaba romper las barreras y escapar rumbo a la libertad: aquel mundo que estaba al otro lado del cristal.

Su madre había escapado finalmente de la jaula, pero lo había dejado atrás.

Jumin Han había quedado encerrado dentro.

Cuando sus padres aún estaban casados, su madre celebraba cenas de etiqueta realmente fabulosas. Invitaba a más de doscientas personas, pero a la recepción asistían más de trescientas. Lo que Jumin no había heredado de ella era su calidez, la facilidad con que conectaba con las personas. Apenas la conocían y los hombres iban corriendo en busca del señor Han para decirle que era un capullo con suerte.

Su padre nunca la valoró, sin embargo. Nunca la mereció. Su padre había sido siempre un mujeriego y por este motivo su madre se divorció, dejándolo a cargo de este porque estaba claro que no tendría mejor futuro que ofrecerle.

¡Qué equivocada estaba su madre!; ¡podía haberle ofrecido una vida tan diferente a la que llevaba ahora!

Eso pensaba Jumin todos los días.

Cuánto hubiera dado él por irse con ella. Ahora solo le quedaba a Jumin un profundo resentimiento a su progenitora: uno que escondía educada y fríamente, especialmente durante las pequeñas y muy esporádicas llamadas telefónicas que mantenían madre e hijo.

La misa terminó minutos más tarde. Los feligreses marcharon ordenadamente al exterior mientras compartían entre ellos pequeñas conversaciones llevadas en voz baja. El calor un poco húmedo de aquella mañana ya entrada a deshora, con el sol ya prácticamente alcanzando el cenit, hacía aún más intensa la fragancia de las orquídeas que adornaban el jardín que rodeaba la iglesia.

Jumin siguió a Jihyun mientras buscaba con la mirada a Rika y su bonito vestido blanco. Por algún motivo, se sintió no menos aliviado cuando comprobó que ella ya no estaba allí.

―¿De qué la conoces?

―¿Te refieres a Rika? ―La pregunta de Jumin había conseguido que Jihyun dejase de prestar atención a su teléfono móvil y clavara sus ojos en él. Luego, elaboró una sonrisa divertida.

Jumin asintió. No le quiso dar importancia al gesto pícaro que este había adoptado. Tampoco quería mostrarle lo ansioso que se sentía por querer saber la respuesta. Jumin miró al frente, metió las manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se mantuvo tranquilo. Los dos caminaron por la plaza de la iglesia.

―La conocí el domingo pasado cuando tú no pudiste venir a misa. Ella se sentó a mi lado y nos presentamos. Estuvimos charlando un poco al salir ―le contó Jihyun mientras tecleaba en su teléfono móvil.

―Sabiendo cómo eres, Jihyun, es un tanto curioso, por no decir sospechoso, que no me hayas hablado de ella. ―Jumin intentó sonar lo más desinteresado posible. ¿Era posible que sintiera celos por una chica que no conocía? ¿Cómo podía explicarle eso a Jihyun?

En respuesta, Jihyun encogió de hombros y sonrió.

―No sé. No pensé que fuese algo importante.

Jumin lo miró por un instante a los ojos, recibiendo una mirada honesta de Jihyun. Tal vez estaba siendo injusto o puede que celoso. Y Jumin estaba _celoso_ por un claro motivo: por no haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Rika como sí pudo hacerlo Jihyun.

Jumin era reacio a reconocerlo, pero se olvidaba de que también era humano, y que los celos también forman parte del mismo.

―Hablamos sobre cosas sin importancia ―comentó Jihyun sin quitar todavía la mano presionada en su hombro―. Le conté que quería dedicarme a la fotografía y, como llevaba la cámara encima porque ese día tenía pensado sacar algunas fotos a la iglesia y alrededores, ella me preguntó si podía sacarle una foto. Así que yo...

―No te pudiste negar.

Jihyun soltó una divertida risotada. Las mejillas teñidas en un rojo para nada discreto lo delató.

―Mira aquí. ―Jihyun le tendió el teléfono móvil y miró la pantalla. Por lo visto, esto iba más allá de lo que Jumin pensaba: Jihyun estaba interesado por Rika. Tanto como para haber pasado la fotografía a su teléfono móvil―. Esta es la foto. La tomé en aquel banco que ves al fondo. Después se la envié a su móvil. Al parecer, quedó muy contenta con el resultado.

Y se habían intercambiado los números. Sí, claro, conocer a Rika no había sido algo... importante.

Los celos volvieron a sacudir a Jumin, pero su endereza era mucho más fuerte. Era algo que había entrenado lo suficientemente bien.

Jumin alzó la vista de la pantalla y comprobó que, efectivamente, la fotografía había sido tomada en dicho lugar. La fotografía tenía una composición técnicamente pulida y bien elaborada.

Rika sonreía levemente a la cámara. Ocupaba el centro del encuadre dispuesto en un plano medio. Estaba sentada en el banco con las piernas recogidas en torno a sus brazos. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros y una blusa vaporosa. Al fondo, asomaban árboles y arbustos en flor. Ella era la chica más bonita que Jumin había visto en su vida, y eso que él había visto un sinfín de mujeres, muchas de ellas pertenecientes al historial amoroso de su padre. Irradiaba una energía contagiosa, llena de dulzura y carisma. Miraba directamente hacia el objetivo de la cámara sin temor, transmitiendo inocente osadía. Parte de sus cabellos rubios y ondulados que, movidos por la brisa, tapaban parcialmente su rostro y lo envolvían como si fuera una aureola.

Jumin devolvió el teléfono móvil a su amigo y lo siguió hasta aquel banco. Los dos jóvenes se sentaron allí. Observaron en silencio cómo poco a poco la plaza iba quedando desierta.

―¿Te contó algo sobre ella, Jihyun?

―Aunque fue muy simpática conmigo, lo cierto es que apenas habló de sí misma. Me comentó que había cumplido hace poco los diecisiete, que vivía en otro barrio, uno de clase media, y que le gustaba pasear por aquí porque esta iglesia le recordaba a una que visitaba cuando era pequeña en su ciudad natal ―respondió Jihyun, quién volvió a mirar la fotografía con cierto embeleso―. Rika es muy hermosa, ¿verdad?

«Sí, lo es», pensó Jumin, quien no se atrevió a decir dicho pensamiento en voz alta. Había sufrido los estragos inquietantes de un flechazo amoroso, y ahora, para colmo, tenía que asumir que Jihyun había tenido la suerte de conocerla.

―¿Sabes de dónde es? ―preguntó Jumin, en cambio.

―Es americana, natural de Los Ángeles.

De pronto, unos brazos delgados aparecieron detrás de Jihyun para ocultar con las manos los ojos de este tomándolo desprevenido, quedando su mirada ciega.

Jumin levantó la vista y la llevó hacia la persona dueña de aquellos bonitos brazos.

Unos hermosos ojos conectaron enseguida con los suyos. Jumin sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco. Fue consciente de que había perdido incluso la noción del tiempo, del lugar y de su propio nombre. Aturdido e hipnotizado como nunca antes lo había estado para con otra persona, sus mejillas enrojecieron ardiendo con fiereza.

―Adivina quién soy ―dijo Rika, dirigiéndose al sorprendido Jihyun, quien seguía teniendo los ojos ocultos, cegados, bajo las manos pequeñas y delicadas de ella.

Sin embargo, Rika siguió mirando interesada hacia él, hacia Jumin, en vez de a Jihyun, quien era incapaz de reaccionar.

―¡Rika! ―Jihyun dijo con alegría para luego hacer descender las manos de la chica y ladear el rostro para verla.

La sonrisa de Jihyun era amplia y sus ojos brillantes lo delataban. Jumin supo comprender por los gestos y emociones que Jihyun sentía una fuerte atracción por Rika, pero... ¿y él? ¿Acaso no estaba sintiendo la misma atracción?

―Oh, Rika, ven. Siéntate con nosotros. ―Jihyun se separó dejando espacio entre Jumin y él. Rika aceptó la invitación con una sonrisa digna de un ángel, sin apartar aún la mirada que tenía clavada en Jumin―. Quiero presentarte a Jumin Han.

 **o o o**

Rika se convirtió enseguida en la nueva amiga de los dos jóvenes. El punto de encuentro habitual era la iglesia, en donde se reunían todos los domingos después de ser oficiada la misa.

Fue Jihyun quien parecía encandilar más a Rika que él.

Fue en este punto cuando la armónica relación que habían compartido Jihyun y Jumin acabara desequilibrándose. Poco a poco, Jihyun se fue alejando. De verse prácticamente todos los días a pasar más de una semana a no saber el uno del otro. Si bien era cierto que mantenían contacto por teléfono más asiduamente, siendo Jihyun igual de carismático y amable con él, como si no pasara absolutamente nada, a Jumin hizo que le desconcertara un poco este cambio.

Jumin entendía que las personas cuando empezaban una relación muy intensa, amorosa o lo que sea, con otra, estas se apartaban un poco del resto del mundo.

En algún momento cada uno debía hacer su propio camino, ¿no?

Con el paso de las semanas, Jumin se habituó a las cada vez mayores ausencias de Jihyun. Puede que sea un niño rico, pero no había nadie como él para adaptarse con facilidad a cualquier situación. Su padre le había enseñado muy bien con esas dosis de realidad amargas: No confíes plenamente en nadie y cumple tus objetivos. Eso es lo importante.

Los residentes del barrio rico en el que vivía Jumin nunca habían acabado de entender del todo a la familia Kim. Para empezar, la familia de Jihyun era vegatariana. Vestían prendas poco formales, muy modernas. Si el señor Han hubiese visto a su hijo teñirse el pelo de azul turquesa como el de su amigo, Jumin podría darse por desheredado.

La casa de los Kim era como un santuario modernista y underground, a diferencia del vecindario, donde predominaban dos estilos de decoración de interiores típico: de estilo clásico europeo o de estilo tradicional. La familia Kim había pintado de un color diferente cada una de las habitaciones de su casa, llenando las paredes con franjas y motivos ornamentales exóticos; africanos, arabescos, contemporáneos, barrocos... Una mezcla de lo más estrafalaria y variopinta.

De hecho, tanto los padres de Jumin como los de Jihyun se conocían mucho antes de que ellos nacieran. En realidad, era la madre de Jumin quien tuvo una buena amistad con la familia Kim hasta su partida. El señor Han, en cambio, nunca vio con buenos ojos a la familia Kim ni al propio Jihyun. Este le decía a su hijo que la familia Kim tenía muy mal gusto y que ejercían una mala influencia sobre él.

El padre de Jihyun, Seong-Ji Kim, era un pintor que había expuesto su obra en importantes museos y galerías privadas, incluidos el MOMA de Nueva York y el Museo de Arte Contemporáneo de Berlín. Jumin tenía especialmente una buena relación con el padre de Jihyun; era un hombre que, a diferencia del señor Han, sabía escuchar a los demás y dar buenos consejos. Por otro lado, la madre, Hana Kim, era compositora; tocaba el piano y daba clases magistrales en el conservatorio de Seúl. Jihyun tenía también una hermana pequeña de once años que estaba siguiendo la estela de su madre y tocaba el piano con la soltura de un labrado pianista de cuarenta años.

Meses más tarde después del primer encuentro de Jumin con Rika, el señor Han había decidido celebrar el trigésimo aniversario de C & R International a lo grande, realizando una impresionante fiesta en su mansión.

La sala principal del buffet se hallaba dividida en dos secciones por una barra de hielo de seis metros cubierta por diferentes clases de marisco. Además había doce esculturas de hielo; una de ellas alrededor de una fuente de champán; otra provista de una fuente de hielo tachonada por pequeños recipientes de caviar ruso de primera calidad. Camareros de guantes blancos llenaban cilindros de cristal escarchado con vodka frío como el hielo, y esparcían cucharaditas de caviar sobre diminutos blinis preparados con crema amarga y huevos de codorniz. Las mesas del buffet caliente ofrecían soperas con crema de langosta, enormes bandejas repletas de alimentos, sean de carne o de pescado, como el _Bulgogi_ , y un mínimo de treinta entrantes más.

Para una recepción de trescientos invitados, era obvio que lo normal era ver tanta comida junta y en tales cantidades.

Reporteros de las cadenas de televisión y prensa más importantes del país cubrían la recepción, que contaba con invitados referentes al marco político, cultural y económico.

Jumin se sentía incómodo. Su incipiente actitud asocial encontraba embarazoso todo aquel exceso en donde se exponía sin tapujos la vida ostentosa que llevaba su padre.

La manera de pensar de Jumin era diferente a la de su progenitor. El señor Han solía tomarle el pelo diciéndole muy a menudo que estaba pasando por una «fase natural». A sus diecinueve años, Jumin era visto por su padre como un estereotipo ambulante: el típico muchacho rico que hacía sus primeros escarceos con la conciencia liberal; un deseo de querer ayudar a personas más necesitadas en base a su holgura económica. Y, por supuesto, su padre le repetía que a todo esto era Jihyun el principal causante de que sintiese esa necesidad de ayudar al prójimo sin remuneración alguna.

Echó otra mirada a las largas mesas rebosantes de comida. Antes del inicio de la recepción, Jumin se había asegurado de que luego todo lo que sobrase fuera llevado a una serie de centros asistenciales de la ciudad; una idea que fue aprobada por su padre sin más, sin elogios de ningún tipo. Jumin tampoco los necesitaba.

Pensó con gran alivio que iba a pasar los dos últimos años de su carrera en Dirección y Administración de Empresas en la Universidad de Oxford, Inglaterra, como alumno de referencia _cum Laude_ , en vez de finalizarla en la Universidad privada de Seúl. El señor Han había visto con buenos ojos que Jumin decidiera terminar sus estudios en una universidad de prestigio. Aquella sería una de las pocas fiestas que Jumin asistiría durante un largo plazo de tiempo. Jumin había sido siempre un alumno de notas brillantes. Había entrado en la Universidad con sólo dieciséis años.

Mientras que su historial académico hablaba maravillas de él, el talón de Aquiles de Jumin estaba en su poca, por no decir nula, capacidad a la hora de socializar. No era que la gente lo marginase o no atrajese. El problema, según el propio Jumin, radicaba en él. Era como si careciese de cierta habilidad esencial a la hora de conectar con los demás, de dar y recibir amistad sin necesidad de esforzarse. Le costaba horrores. Era como si ahuyentase precisamente a las personas que más tenía ganas de conocer. Con el paso del tiempo, comprendió que lograr la amistad de alguien de buenas a primeras era como tratar de convencer a un pájaro de que se te pose en el dedo; no sucederá hasta que dejes de empeñarte en que suceda.

A medianoche, cuando el champán corría a destajo y las risas hacían subir los rubores en las mejillas de los invitados. Jumin, que hasta entonces se había dedicado a hablar de negocios con dos asesores de la compañía, vio que su padre se acercaba a él. En el campo de los negocios, a Jumin le costaba menos conectar con la gente. Siempre y cuando el tema fuese enfocado a lo profesional.

De complexión fornida, el señor Han hizo un escueto ademán con la cabeza a fin de que Jumin lo siguiera. Jumin se disculpó con los asesores y lo siguió. Imaginó que su padre quería hablar con él en privado. El señor Han era un hombre con mucha suerte: su testarudez y ahínco volcados de lleno en el trabajo habían dado su fruto, convirtiéndose en el dueño de una próspera compañía.

Un fotógrafo fue hacia ellos. Padre e hijo se acercaron un poco más el uno al otro y posaron con una sonrisa sobria ante el destello cegador del flash, y luego volvieron a seguir caminando hasta alejarse lo suficiente.

―¿Ocurre algo, padre?

―Le he prometido a la señora Hye Kwog y a su hija que me encargaría de presentártelas. ―El señor Han poseía una voz muy bronca, y la perpetua impaciencia de un hombre que nunca se ha visto obligado a congraciarse con nadie se hacía sentir aún más áspera―. Imagino que debe sonarte el apellido.

―Sí. La señora Kwog es la esposa de Jung Kwog, uno de los altos cargos de la presidencia ―arguyó Jumin mientras intentaba descifrar las intenciones de su progenitor. Poco le interesaba conocer a una mujer cuyo marido se dedicaba a la política. Su vida estaba en el mundo de los negocios, no en el político precisamente.

―No has ido mal encaminado, hijo.

El señor Han carcajeó socarronamente, pero sin mantener contacto visual entre ambos. En lugar de eso, tenía la mirada dirigida al centro del gran salón que a esas horas estaba abarrotado por sus invitados. Jumin y él alzaban de vez en cuando su copa cuando alguien los saludaba de lejos. Música clásica se escuchaba de fondo, tocado por un cuarteto de cuerda y piano.

―La señora Kwog viene por allí con su hija, ¿las ves? ―señaló el señor Han―. La muchacha es muy guapa, por cierto. Quiero que la conozcas. Tal vez sea oportuno convenir un matrimonio concertado para ti antes de que te marches a Inglaterra.

―Padre...

―Silencio, aquí llegan ―le interrumpió.

Los dos se inclinaron en un saludo de reverencia nada más hubieron llegado ellas, las dos elegantemente vestidas. La chica en cuestión era realmente bonita tal y como admitía su padre; esbelta, de cabellos cobrizos y ojos castaños color miel. Era educada y tenía todos los ademanes de una muchacha criada en el selecto y acogedor seno de la clase alta. Llevaba un vestido negro de corte griego y zapatos de tacón rojos a juego con un impresionante collar de rubíes. No obstante, era demasiado joven a juicio de Jumin. Dedujo que, por su apariencia, ella no alcanzaba siquiera los dieciséis años.

La conversación mantenida con las dos mujeres fue prolija y sin mayores intereses que los negocios y la fiesta en sí. Tanto Jumin como la chica fueron presentados por sus padres. Intercambiaron alguna que otra palabra y poco más. La chica lo miraba con emoción contenida y con los ojos brillantes. Jumin solo pensaba en encontrar a Jihyun y tomar una copa de vino con él, apartados de toda esa gente. Eso era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Jumin en aquel instante.

Cuando se despidieron de ellas, estas se alejaron. El señor Han lo miró con una sonrisa triunfante.

―La chica es elegante, inteligente y bonita. ¡Lo tiene todo!

―Padre...

―¿Qué te parece?, ¿no crees que tengo buen ojo a la hora de buscarte novia?

―Ella todavía es una cría.

―Pero para cuando regreses de Inglaterra ella habrá dejado de serlo y podrá casarse contigo. En cómo te miraba, sé que le gustas ―dijo el señor Han, sin perder la esperanza de hacer cambiar la opinión del testarudo de su hijo―. Algún día tendrás que formar una familia, digo yo.

Bingo. He aquí el interés de su padre por presentarle a la joven. Jumin estaba seguro de que en aquellos momentos su padre tenía la cabeza llena de visiones de nietos haciendo monerías; generaciones enteras de ADN moldeables, puestos a su entera disposición a fin de que preservaran su extenso patrimonio.

Jumin suspiró hondo. Sintió que necesitaba no una, sino dos copas más de vino para hacerle frente a esa conversación.

―Ya hemos hablado otras veces sobre este tema y no he cambiado de parecer. No pienso casarme por ningún tipo de acuerdo prematrimonial. Detesto esa tradición de los matrimonios concertados. Es que ni siquiera tengo en mente el hecho de casarme ―explicó Jumin.

―Eso es porque eres muy joven, pero ¿sabes una cosa, hijo? Me gustaría que no te pasara lo que a mí. Realmente me gustaría verte feliz teniendo una familia tradicional, con tu esposa e hijos. Eres más centrado y dedicado que yo. Sé que serías un buen padre de familia ―dijo el señor Han―. No importa si es esa la joven o cualquier otra la que elijas. Incluso no me importaría que te casaras con una chica de clase media o baja. Lo que quiero es ayudarte a que no cometas mis errores. Si no fueras tan frío e inaccesible con las personas...

―A veces tengo mis razones para mostrarme así ―replicó Jumin, antes de beber escuetamente un sorbo de vino―. Es un bueno modo de averiguar de qué pasta está hecho alguien. Y no, no hay ninguna necesidad de que hagas el papel de anciana alcahueta y casamentera. Basta con que respetes mis elecciones así como yo respeto tu vida privada.

El rostro del señor Han se tornó paulatinamente en un tono más rojizo, sorprendido por la sombra de molestia que había adquirido la voz de Jumin. Ninguno de los dos había llegado siquiera a levantarse la voz, pero Jumin notó que estaban siendo objeto de algunas miradas curiosas. Desde luego no hacía falta discutir en voz alta ni tampoco en medio de sus invitados.

Jumin se esforzó por tranquilizarse y tomó otro escueto sorbo de su copa.

―Tal vez no he sido el modelo de padre que querías, pero te he criado de la manera que, a mi juicio, ha sido la más correcta. He estado apoyándote siempre, en las buenas y en las malas ―inquirió de pronto su padre, entre dientes y, mirándolo fijamente, añadió―: A diferencia de tu madre.

― _Mamá_ huyó de ti. A veces lamento que no me llevase con ella. En eso tenéis algo en común: ninguno de los dos se paró a pensar en lo que yo quería.

Jumin se inclinó escuetamente, en forma de saludo de despedida ante su padre. Aunque lo mejor hubiera sido irse sin más, Jumin pensó en que estaban en un evento con mucha gente; debía de guardar las formas.

Se abrió paso entre el gentío, viendo solo bocas y más bocas hablando, riendo, comiendo, bebiendo... Había tanto ruido de fondo que no podía ni pensar. Al voltearse un segundo hacia atrás para ver a su padre, Jumin comprobó que este ya estaba siendo acompañado por su nueva novia. Una modelo rusa de lencería que ya había pisado la pasarela de _Woman Secret_. El señor Han y su novia sonreían ante una nueva lluvia de flashes de las cámaras de los periodistas.

Echó una mirada al enorme reloj que adornaba una de las paredes del vestíbulo, un viejo modelo de la marca Bell del siglo XIX, traído de Norteamérica. Las manillas apuntaban a la una de la madrugada.

El vino de textura seca que había estado bebiendo le había dado sed. Fue a la cocina, donde apenas se podía dar un paso por la cantidad de gente perteneciente al catering que había, y se las arregló para encontrar un vaso limpio en un armario. Lo llenó de agua en el fregadero y lo apuró de unos cuantos tragos sedientos.

―Disculpe ―dijo un camarero nerviosamente mientras trataba de esquivarlo con una humeante bandeja de pescado al vapor.

Jumin se hizo a un lado para dejarle paso y se encaminó al comedor ovalado. Para su sorpresa, divisó una figura femenina delgada y pequeña cruzar fugazmente el arco de la puerta que conducía a la bodega de vinos, dejando la puerta de hierro forjado entornada. Jumin pensó que era alguien que tenía intenciones de robarles algún vino caro de la bodega.

Rodeó la mesa del comedor y entró en la bodega, repleta de toneles de roble que perfumaban el interior. La puerta se cerró inesperadamente tras de sí con un suave chasquido. Buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz, pero una mano suave si bien fría como el hielo tomó la suya, interponiéndose para que no lo hiciera.

―¿Qué...? ―murmuró desconcertado.

―Soy yo ―susurró la voz femenina en la oscuridad, que luego rio suavemente mientras lo rodeaba por el cuello con los brazos, tambaleando un poco sobre sus tacones debido a la clara diferencia de altura―. Te he echado tanto de menos...

Jumin contuvo la respiración sin saber qué hacer. Nunca se había acercado alguien tan íntimamente a él, por lo que sus pensamientos confusos estaban sumidos en una oscuridad semejante a la que envolvía por completo la bodega. El olfato de Jumin se llenó de pronto con la fragancia fresca y dulce del perfume de la joven y del champán. Ella lo apretó aún más por la nuca y llevó su boca hacia la suya, pero sin tocarla, rozándola, encontrando Jumin suavidad y calor; el cosquilleo de una respiración agitada aproximándose peligrosamente a la suya.

Movido por el instinto, Jumin apoyó tímidamente las manos sobre los hombros de su acompañante. La chica, en cambio, se aferró más a él en un mayor íntimo contacto de sus cuerpos.

Aquella boca apenas rozó la de Jumin, más la promesa de un beso que uno de verdad. La joven dejó escapar un leve gemido y mantuvo el rostro vuelto hacia arriba anhelando más. Jumin descendió lentamente el rostro, llevado por las manos de la joven, y seguido después por la presión del que sería el primer beso de Jumin.

La joven hizo que Jumin abriera más la boca e introdujo su pequeña y húmeda lengua, mientras trataba de pegarse más a él.

Los siguientes besos fueron enérgicos primero para seguidamente ir aflojándolos poco a poco como si no les quedara a ambos otro remedio que ceder al calor que irradiaban. La excitación del momento creció rápidamente y oleadas de deseo fluyeron por sus cuerpos, intensificándose con la profundidad de los besos y las respiraciones entrecortadas.

En medio de la oscuridad y con el sonido de la música de fondo que llegaba amortiguada a sus oídos, la chica tiró de él hasta que ella tocó el borde de la mesa de catas.

Jumin en ese punto no era consciente de sus actos, los cuales estaban siendo regidos por un instinto que hasta entonces había guardado para sí y que no reconocía en absoluto. Levantó en vilo a la joven con una asombrosa facilidad y la sentó en la fría superficie de mármol de la mesa. Entonces sus bocas volvieron a unirse, todavía más profundamente que antes, mientras que ella buscaba capturar la lengua de Jumin, tratando de atraerla más adentro de su boca.

Por primera vez en su vida, Jumin se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones. Se sentía embriagado de excitación, y una parte de la sensación se debía a que la chica estaba tomando todo el control de aquel encuentro. Ella había empezado a respirar con jadeos entrecortados y sus manos se aferraban a su cuerpo. Su erección ya era notoria.

Jumin acarició el pelo de la joven, tan suave y fino; densa capa de seda en sus palmas. Besó su cuello, saboreando su piel delgada y acariciando el rápido latir de su pulso desbocado.

―Jihyun... ―susurró ahogadamente ella, entre jadeos.

Una fría descarga de horror bajó hasta el estómago de Jumin.

―¿Rika?; ¿eres tú?

Rika escuchó su nombre dicha por aquella voz profunda que bien hubiera podido pertenecer a un demonio.

Jumin aflojó enseguida y se apartó. Quiso moverse en busca del interruptor de la luz, pero Rika lo agarró firme por la muñeca.

―No, no lo hagas ―le pidió―. Es mejor dejar la luz apagada. Sería bochornoso mirarnos a la cara en este preciso momento.

Jumin se mantuvo obedientemente inmóvil. Rika correspondió soltándole de la muñeca.

―Yo... ―balbuceó Jumin, aún confuso y sin saber bien qué decir―. De veras que lo siento. No sabía que habías venido a la fiesta.

―Jihyun me pidió que le acompañara. Pensábamos ir a saludarte, pero vimos que estabas muy ocupado atendiendo a los invitados. Realmente creí que eras Jihyun..., os parecéis mucho, ¿sabes? El caso es que pensé que eras él y que me habías seguido hasta a la bodega. Solo buscaba pasar unos minutos en un lugar tranquilo. No estoy acostumbrada a asistir a este tipo de eventos.

La agitación tiñó seguidamente la voz de Rika cuando le dijo:

―Prométeme que no le dirás nada a Jihyun, por favor.

―Te lo prometo.

―Gracias, Jumin ―dijo Rika, con más calma que antes.

Jumin no añadió nada. Cuestionaba interiormente el motivo por el que Rika quisiera esconder tan celosamente lo que habían hecho a Jihyun. Admitió con cierto malestar que ella a quien quería era a Jihyun, y no a él. La chica hizo el ademán de bajarse de la mesa de catas y Jumin se ofreció cortésmente a ayudarla, ofreciéndole una de sus manos como punto de apoyo. El corazón de Jumin seguía retumbando en su pecho.

Permanecieron en silencio, atrapados uno próximo al otro, como si cada segundo prohibido dentro de la bodega hubiera formado un nuevo eslabón en la cadena invisible que los envolvía. La parte racional del cerebro de Jumin que todavía distaba de funcionar correctamente le instaba que saliera de allí lo más deprisa posible. Por respeto a su mejor amigo, debía alejarse de Rika.

Y, no obstante, se sentía al mismo tiempo completamente paralizado por la sensación de que estaba sucediendo algo extraordinario. Incluso con todo el estrépito que había fuera de la bodega, todos aquellos centenares de personas tan próximas a ellos, sentía como si se encontrara con Rika en un lugar muy lejano.

Rika retrocedió unos centímetros para preservar la pequeña pero crucial distancia entre sus cuerpos. Puso las manos a los lados y sujetó los bordes de la mesa.

―¿Para qué se supone que es esto?

―¿La mesa de catas? ―preguntó Jumin, confuso.

―Sí.

―Se usa para descorchar las botellas y servir las copas ―explicó Jumin que no dejaba de sentirse consternado con la situación en sí―. En esos cajones se guardan las herramientas para escanciar vino. También hay un surtido de pañuelos blancos. Estos se colocan encima de las copas a fin de determinar con exactitud el color del vino.

―Nunca he ido a una cata de vinos ―declaró Rika―. ¿Cómo se hace?

Jumin quedó contemplando la silueta de la cabeza de Rika. Ahora tenuemente visible entre la penumbra.

―Primero coges la copa sosteniéndola por el pie y luego metes un poco la nariz dentro para aspirar el aroma.

―En mi caso, eso significaría meter prácticamente mi cara dentro de la copa. ―Rika carcajeó, en un deje divertido―. Tengo la nariz pequeña. Acabaría de vino hasta las cejas.

―Tienes una leve cicatriz sobre tu ceja izquierda ―comentó Jumin de pronto, recordando aquel detalle―. ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

Un instante se prolongó por demasiado tiempo y, finalmente, el silencio de Rika se rompió.

―Supongo que es la clase de historia que solo cuento cuando llevo entre pecho y espalda unas cuantas copas de algo más fuerte que el vino.

―Oh, siento inmiscuirme en donde no me llaman.

―No lo sientas, Jumin. No me importaría nada contártela uno de estos días.

Jumin se forzó por encaminar la conversación hacia un tema menos íntimo.

―Cuando bebes un sorbo de vino en una cata, hay que conservarlo en la boca sin llegar a tragarlo―dijo, casi diciendo de memoria lo que había leído sobre el tema―. En el fondo de la boca hay ciertas conexiones nerviosas que comunican directamente con los receptores olfativos de la cavidad nasal. Es lo que se llama retro olfacción.

―Interesante ―murmuró Rika y preguntó―: Así que, una vez que se ha olido y saboreado el vino, se escupe en esta especie de cubitera, ¿no?

―Bueno, yo prefiero bebérmelo en vez de escupirlo ―repuso Jumin a lo que Rika soltó una risa.

―Yo haría lo mismo. Sería un desperdicio tirar un buen vino de esa manera.

Jumin arqueó levemente los labios. Estaba del todo de acuerdo con ella.

―Tal vez deberíamos irnos, Rika.

―Entonces saldré yo primero.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Y entonces Jumin sintió cómo las manos de Rika ascendían por su chaqueta, enganchando sus dedos en las solapas de la misma. Jumin era consciente de cada mínimo cambio en el equilibrio del cuerpo de Rika; de cada sutil movimiento, en cómo se había vuelto a aproximar a él cortando el espacio que los había distanciado antes.

El sonido de la respiración de Rika era extrañamente electrizante. Su sugestiva boca buscó la de Jumin a modo de na caricia suave como el terciopelo. Pero, a pesar de toda la delicadeza del beso, había un deseo tan incontenible entre ellos que cuando apartaron sus bocas, sus nervios se estremecieron con un placer tan intenso que los hizo sentir insoportablemente vivos.

―I know that you'll go to Oxford in a few days ―dijo Rika con la voz agitada por la acción del beso y en marcado acento americano. Ella sabía que iría a terminar sus estudios en Inglaterra. Supuso que Jihyun tenía que ver con ello. O, tal vez, Rika lo había leído en la prensa. De hecho, no sabía si la noticia se había filtrado―. That's so great...

Jumin alzó las manos para cerrarlas cariñosamente sobre aquellas pequeñas. Sus rostros volvieron a acercarse peligrosamente, pero no se besaron. Jumin nunca había sentido nada tan explosivo, o tan insidioso.

Estos sentimientos se sentían como añoranza. Una que le costaba comprender o recordar.

Era como si el mundo se hubiera encogido hasta quedar reducido a aquella pequeña bodega que olía a vino y madera añeja.

―You know, sometimes I envy you, Jumin ―dijo Rika, tomando desprevenido a Jumin. ¿Por qué ella lo envidiaba? Lo supo inmediatamente después―: I envy the power you have to change your past anytime you want.

Jumin no llegó a alcanzar el significado que encerraban las palabras de Rika. Jumin jamás había podido controlar su vida, atada desde el día que nació a su destino. Tarde o temprano tendría que hacerse cargo de la empresa de su padre. Ese era su objetivo de vida. Por mucho que tuviera el poder suficiente de hacer borrar su pasado de un plumazo, tal y como le decía Rika en ese instante, Jumin no podría liberarse jamás de quién era y cuál se suponía que iba a ser su futuro.

Con un último y casto beso, Rika salió de la bodega.

 **o o o**

Mientras que en la Mansión Han se seguía con la celebración a aquellas altas horas de la madrugada, al otro lado de la ciudad de Seúl, en un barrio más humilde, un chico albino de diecisiete años estaba sentado solo en un parque a esas horas desértico.

Había discutido por la tarde con su madre y su hermano mayor, especialmente con este último, y desde entonces había caído la noche y era incapaz de regresar.

Este chico albino se llamaba Hyun Ryu.

Inmerso en el recuerdo de la discusión, Hyun hundió su pálido rostro entre sus brazos.

Sus cabellos blancos como la mismísima nieve estaban sueltos y alborotados. Le llegaba casi por la cintura. Sus padres le habían prohibido siempre llevarlos sueltos e, incluso, solían amonestarle para que no los enseñase de esa forma. Por lo que Hyun estaba acostumbrado a llevarlo atado y, si el tiempo era más frío, escondido bajo un gorro o la capucha de una sudadera. Debido al altercado que había tenido, había perdido la coleta con la que se los ataba siempre.

Aún le escocía la cara por el golpe que había recibido en la mandíbula por parte de su hermano; sin embargo, era el dolor del recuerdo todavía más punzante.

«Pero ¿qué hay de malo en que me apunte a un casting para una obra de teatro? No tenéis que pagar nada y sólo tendré que ir a ensayar dos veces en semana, por lo que no afectará a mis estudios. Es más, me esforzaré el doble para que mis notas sigan siendo sobresalientes.»

«¡Ya te he dicho que no vamos a permitir que eches por la borda tu futuro, Hyun! ¡Y todo por un sueño infantil y estúpido!», había gritado su madre desde el otro lado del salón.

Hyun se sentía acorralado por las represalias injustas que estaba recibiendo. Siempre había sido un buen estudiante. Era responsable y terriblemente tímido; nunca se metía en problemas y seguía a pies juntillas todo lo que le exigían sus padres... hasta ahora. Por una vez que había decidido tomar las riendas de su vida, se había topado con un opresivo sometimiento por parte ya no sólo de su madre, sino también de su hermano mayor de veinte años.

Los estudios se habían comportado siempre como el centro de su universo que, promovidos concienzudamente por sus progenitores, Hyun conseguía altas calificaciones.

Sus padres querían que se convirtiera en un ejecutivo, un hombre de negocios importante, tal y como su hermano mayor quien estaba estudiando Administración y Dirección de Empresas. Su hermano vivía en una residencia universitaria, por lo que sólo iba a visitarlos y a quedarse de vez en cuando.

Hyun había crecido en la domesticación del yugo conservador de sus padres. Debido a ello, era tan inseguro y retraído que apenas era capaz de mirar a los demás a los ojos, por temor en ver desagrado debido a su albinismo, en donde quedaban destacados especialmente sus cabellos blancos y sus ojos caracterizados por un vibrante tono rojizo, carentes por completo de melanina al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Desde la niñez, su madre siempre le había amonestado con que era un niño particularmente _feo_ , sin gracia ninguna, temeroso y frágil.

A Hyun le disgustaba mirarse al espejo, por lo que lo evitaba y cuando por descuido se quedaba mirando a su propio reflejo sentía el implacable peso de lo que era sentirse diferente. Con estos pensamientos tóxicos rondando siempre en su cabeza, a Hyun no le costó sentir una fuerte repulsa hacía sí mismo.

En el instituto, los chicos solían meterse con él por su aspecto. Tenía mejor relación con las chicas, pero Hyun era demasiado tímido e inseguro para trabar alguna amistad. Le costaba ir más allá de un mero saludo o una conversación en donde no quedara tartamudeando o con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Debido a su delicada piel, que no toleraba demasiado actividades al aire libre, Hyun no tuvo la oportunidad de formar parte de algún equipo deportivo y, por lo tanto, no hizo amigos fuera del horario escolar.

Hyun pasaba buena parte del tiempo metido en casa, especialmente en su habitación. Cuando terminaba de hacer los deberes y estudiar, cerraba silenciosamente la puerta con pestillo, ponía la música a un volumen lo más bajo posible para no ser pillado por sus padres, bailaba a su aire e imitaba pasos de baile que había visto hacer a algún bailarín por la televisión. Otras veces, escribía los diálogos de una escena de alguna de las películas que tenían en casa para luego memorizarlos e interpretarlos, imitando el papel del actor o de la actriz. También le gustaba cantar, pero sólo lo hacía cuando no había nadie en casa por temor a hacer enfadar a sus padres.

En su inquieto y noble corazón había la necesidad de demostrar a los demás lo fuerte y seguro que se sentía convertido en actor, dejando atrás miedos, vergüenzas y temores. Hyun había encontrado en el mundo del teatro musical el lugar idóneo para explorar sus facetas y así cumplir lo que se había convertido en su sueño.

Pasaron los años y ese modo de vida opresor y solitario del pequeño Hyun no cambió, convirtiéndolo en un adolescente de diecisiete años con muchas carencias emocionales.

Por casualidad, aunque a Hyun le gustaba pensar que aquello fue obra del destino, se había enterado en el instituto de la realización de un casting para la representación de una obra teatral juvenil, dirigida por una compañía de espectáculos muy conocida en la ciudad que estaba a la caza de nuevos y jóvenes talentos.

Hyun creyó que aquella era la oportunidad que necesitaba para comenzar a perseguir su sueño. Sólo tenía que conseguir el permiso de uno de sus padres y firmase en la inscripción aceptando así su consentimiento. Asimismo, para evitar fraudes en las falsificaciones, se pedía que el menor fuese acompañado por el padre o la madre al casting que se celebraría al cabo de unos días.

Temía que con su padre tenía todas las de perder. Estaba seguro de que este no le apoyaría. Así que optó por pedírselo a su madre, creyendo Hyun que con un poco de comprensión obtendría su apoyo, su confianza.

Pero no fue así: su madre no le apoyó. En vez de hacerlo, lo recriminó severamente. Ella tenía otras expectativas con respecto al futuro de Hyun Ryu. Y, por primera vez en su vida, Hyun se había revelado, empezando él mismo la discusión con su madre. Su hermano mayor había llegado a casa en medio de la misma, sin ser esperada su visita tanto por su madre como por Hyun.

Hyun se calmó e intentó hablar con él para que intentara convencer a su madre que le permitiera ir al casting. Su hermano era la única persona que Hyun quería y apreciaba realmente: lo había apoyado en sus estudios y en sus temas personales. Si bien era cierto que Hyun nunca le había dicho a su hermano que quería dedicarse al mundo del espectáculo, creyó siempre que él estaría de su parte... y no fue así.

Por culpa de la universidad, pero sobre todo por ese sentimiento de grandeza que había ganado su hermano al sentirse pronto un hombre con un futuro prometedor, hicieron que este se posicionara en su contra. Su hermano no le apoyó: estaba a favor de sus padres con que estudiara lo mismo que él.

Las contestaciones bruscas de su hermano hizo que Hyun sintiera su sangre arder bajo su blanca y prístina piel. Miró perplejo a este sin dejar de sentirse traicionado y sumamente dolido.

¿Por qué su hermano había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Acaso también se sentía avergonzado de él, al igual que sus padres? Sentir que perdía a la única persona que había querido, valorado e incluso idolatrado en su infancia y prácticamente toda su adolescencia había sido encajado por Hyun como el peor de los golpes.

«¡Está bien!, ¡entonces no iré si eso es lo que queréis!», gritó Hyun como nunca antes había hecho en su vida, rompiendo violentamente el papel de la inscripción; su sueño quedaba hecho trizas. Se volvió hacia su hermano mayor, quedando casi a una misma altura, Hyun unos centímetros por debajo. «¡No seré actor de teatro en la puta vida, pero tampoco pienso convertirme en alguien como tú!»

«Lo que eres es un niño mimado, eso es lo que eres. ¡Un parásito para esta familia!», le gritó su hermano, enfrentándole.

Entonces fue Hyun quien tuvo un enorme arranque de agresivo genio. Algo que tomó desprevenido tanto a su hermano como a su madre.

«¡Y tú eres un capullo egoísta!»

La bofetada que recibió Hyun fue tan brusca que le volvió la cara del revés. Oyó un zumbido muy estridente en los oídos. Tragó saliva penosamente y se llevó la mano a la mejilla. No transcurrieron segundos suficientes para canalizar de golpe toda la ira que sintió Hyun en aquel instante. Con la respiración aleteando entre agitada y convulsa, cerró el puño de su mano con todas sus fuerzas y derribó a su hermano con un derechazo.

Este había perdido el equilibrio con el golpe, cayendo al suelo. Hyun escuchó cómo su madre lo llamaba _monstruo_ mientras corría a atender al otro. Su hermano se levantó del suelo con la mirada furiosa. Hyun fue agarrado y lanzado contra la pared. La cabeza chocó contra la dura superficie. Su hermano le devolvió el puñetazo y sintió crujir la mandíbula.

La señora Ryu gritaba entre ellos mientras intentaba separarlos. Hyun sólo entendió unas cuantas palabras de lo que ambos decían; algo sobre que era un desagradecido y un mal hijo.

Asimismo, ambos repitieron el mismo insulto: _monstruo_.

Entonces, mareado como estaba, no esperó que su hermano lo arrastrara desde el salón hasta la puerta principal.

Hyun se vio arrojado al suelo de la calle. Chocó con el borde del escalón de la entrada y un instante después una llamarada de agonía le atravesó el cuerpo cuando el dolor de los golpes acució con la caída.

«Te quedarás ahí hasta que venga nuestro padre, Hyun», le advirtió amenazante su hermano. «Ve pensando en lo que has hecho.»

La puerta se cerró con estrépito.

Hyun se quedó tendido en el pavimento, inmóvil sobre aquel asfalto recalentado por el sol que continuaba abrasando aunque ya había oscurecido. El calor del septiembre coreano no tenía nada que envidiar a los meses del verano. Las cigarras ya estaban activas, y el aire temblaba con la vibración de sus patas. Pasado un rato se sentó, escupió algo salado ―su sangre― y evaluó los daños. Se dio cuenta que había dejado de escuchar los gritos de su hermano. Todo había vuelto a la tranquilidad. Hyun notaba dolores en el estómago y la parte posterior de la cabeza. Le sangraba la boca e intensas punzadas le desgarraban la mandíbula.

Su mayor temor era que su hermano cambiase de opinión, abriera la puerta y lo arrastrara dentro. O algo mucho peor: que su padre llegara de trabajar y viera la escena. Hyun estaba seguro de que su padre no estaría de su parte en absoluto. No después de aquello.

Muerto de miedo como estaba, trató pensar, aunque el pulso le latía dolorosamente en las sienes, y consideró sus opciones.

Sin mochila; sin dinero; sin móvil. Tampoco tenía zapatos.

Se miró los pies descalzos y no pudo evitar reír amargamente por mucho que su boca hinchada protestara con nuevas punzadas.

Mierda. Lo cierto era que su situación no podía ser peor. Solo llevaba calzoncillos, pantalones vaqueros, camisa y sudadera encima.

Quizá tenía que pasar la noche allí fuera como un gato al que han echado de casa. Lo dejarían entrar más tarde y regresaría con la cabeza gacha, derrotado y escarmentado.

Y, tal vez, si fuese un odioso gato lanudo y pequeño, hubiera hecho con su cuerpo un ovillo con la única intención de desahogarse y llorar. Pero de pronto se encontró levantándose del pavimento, penosamente y a costa de un gran esfuerzo.

«Iros al infierno», balbuceó con todo el dolor de su corazón. Tenía la mirada clavada en la puerta cerrada. Aún podía caminar.

Se lamentó del hecho de no tener un amigo. Necesitaba de comprensión y consuelo.

Echó a andar en dirección al parque que había a medio kilómetro de casa, descalzo. La oscuridad había ido espesando y la luna llena subió por el cielo. Las estrellas, sus únicas compañeras.

Incluso ahora, sentado en aquel banco del parque, después de pasar varias horas tras lo ocurrido, su cuerpo seguía temblando como si fuera un adorno colgado por la punta. Seguía sintiéndose ridículo y muy asustado. Cada vez que alguien pasaba por delante y se le quedaba mirando, Hyun escondía sus pies por debajo del banco para que no se viera que iba descalzo. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, no queriendo que nadie se detuviera al ver el golpe que había recibido en la cara.

Hyun se recostó en el banco preguntándose si debía de volver a casa... o no. El dolor de la mandíbula era lo peor y, al menos, hacía que dejara de pensar. Se colocó bocarriba, con la espalda pegada a la superficie del banco. Miró las estrellas y, por instante, se sintió reconfortado.

Cerró los ojos y lloró en silencio.

* * *

 _¡Bienvenidos!_

Como veis, este fic comenzará a modo de precuela, siguiendo la línea narrativa de la "Ruta 707", que es para mi el más cercano a la definición de "canon" con respecto al resto de historias, especialmente a la última actualización de Another Story (que aún no me he jugado las rutas).

Este será un fic _J_ _uminZen_ _céntrico_ , pero en el que habrán otras parejas a lo largo de la historia: _V &Rika, Jumin&Rika [no correspondido/unilateral], Seven!Zero!Seven!&MC_... y alguna sorpresa más si me da tiempo. Asimismo, aparecerá el _resto de personajes_.

¡Ah! Este es también un fic con _spoilers, violencia, lenguaje obsceno, sexo y tratará también sobre trastornos_ _mentales_ (Rika, ejem). Así que abstenerse quien le disguste estos temas.

Espero que os guste y, por supuesto, muchísimas gracias por leer.

¡Los comentarios serán siempre bien recibidos y me animarán a seguir!

Espero que os guste y, por supuesto, muchísimas gracias por leer. ¡Los comentarios serán siempre bien recibidos y me animarán a seguir!


	2. Capítulo II -Una vida de cuento de hadas

**ODI ET AMO**

 _by Lorem Ipsum / Madame Noir (AO3)_

 _Disclaimer: No me pertenece el juego 'Mystic Messenger'._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II. _Una vida de cuento de hadas._**

Hyun se encontraba en medio de un escenario cuadrangular de pequeñas dimensiones.

El ambiente estaba prácticamente anegado en la penumbra, salvo por el acogedor tintineo dorado de las velas que envolvía el interior en un manto de misterio de siluetas y sombras.

El suelo era de madera pulido, muy refinado. La tibieza de los tapices que lo cubrían acogía las plantas de sus pies descalzos. Hyun llevaba puesto un _hanbok_ tradicional; talle alto y mangas anchas, pero en vez de ser de una tonalidad sobria en gris marengo típica en los _hanbok_ masculinos, el que llevaba era de un tono más claro: en azul muy pálido. Su _hanbok_ era llamativo y brillante. Era ligero en lugar de ser pesado y tupido como el de los hombres. No estaba hecho ni de lana, algodón o cáñamo. Sino de la más fina y cara seda. Las mangas eran de una tela tan traslúcida que dejaban ver sus brazos por entero. El resto del _hanbok_ era lo suficientemente fino como para dejar entrever mínimamente las líneas y contornos de su cuerpo delgado si bien musculado y fibroso. Además, la capa inferior del _hanbok_ era de un color blanco prístino.

Sus cabellos estaban cuidadosamente recogidos en una larguísima trenza que descendía por su cintura como una serpiente albina hasta alcanzar la altura de sus rodillas.

Hyun estaba adoptando una posición artística, teatral. Permanecía quieto en dicha posición; flexión de una de sus piernas para que su tronco adoptara una elegante forma de 'S' y brazos extendidos hacia delante, alzados a la altura de su pecho, y con las palmas extendidas una detrás de la otra a la sazón de un par de centímetros de separación.

Prestó atención a la melodía que escuchaba. A sus espaldas, es decir, al fondo del escenario, prácticamente sumidas en la oscuridad, Hyun divisó por el rabillo del ojo a tres mujeres jóvenes sentadas en el suelo tocando cada una un instrumento. Una, tocaba el tradicional _haegum_ , un instrumento de cuerda que se frotaba con un arco del mismo modo que un violín europeo; otra mujer punteaba con los dedos una especie de arpa rectangular de suelo llamado _gayageum;_ y la tercera de ellas, percutía débilmente con las manos un tambor _janggu_ , el cual adopta la forma de un reloj de arena.

Las tres mujeres portaban máscaras de animales, ocultando así sus rostros. Hyun se dio cuenta de que observaba a través de algo que llevaba puesto en la cara. Y no podía ser otra cosa que una especie de máscara semejante a las que portaban las mujeres.

Más allá del escenario se extendía una habitación de medianas dimensiones toda ella cerrada por paneles de papel y en cuyo centro se encontraban varias personas sentadas de rodillas que lo observaban atentamente y en silencio; dos hombres y cuatro mujeres. No vestían los _hanbok_ comunes, sino que vestían _hanbok_ de algodón y seda muy elaborados, en donde destacaban dibujos geométricos y estilizados bordados de filigrana y joyas. Las mujeres llevaban tocados hechos con flores y abalorios que se ataban a sus cabellos como una corona conjunta. Sus rostros maquillados con pasta blanca destacaban en medio de la apacible penumbra que proporcionaba la estancia, y con los labios entornados en un rojo intenso semejante a los pétalos de una rosa.

Hyun se miró las manos, aún colocadas en posición teatral, y sonrió para sí. Seguía siendo igual de albino que siempre. Su piel no necesitaba ser untada con pasta blanca para competir con los rostros maquillados en exceso de aquellas mujeres.

Supuso que los espectadores debían ser los dueños de aquella viviendo en la que se encontraba que, por su apariencia, debía de ser una casa tradicional. Rectificación: estaba en una casa tradicional, pero no en una cualquiera. Más que una casa, parecía más bien un palacio por la forma en que estaba decorada la estancia; tapices, muebles de caoba exquisitamente tallados y decorados a su vez con jarrones de porcelana fina así como otros elementos decorativos hechos con piedras preciosas, jade y oro.

¿Qué demonios hacía en un lugar como aquel?

Hyun no sabía dónde estaba ni por qué actuaba allí. Y ¿desde cuándo era él actor de teatro? Se volvió a mirar las manos y luego bajó la visa hacia su cuerpo. ¿Por qué parecía tener físicamente más de diecisiete años?

Dicha situación le hacía pensar que estaba actuando en una especia de obra teatral denominada Sandae. Un tipo de teatro de máscaras tradicional. Y, visto lo visto, estaba ante lo que parecía ser una familia de la nobleza.

La música dejó de sonar de pronto.

Hyun hizo descender sus manos lentamente como si fuesen movidas por una fuerza invisible que actuaba en contra de su voluntad. ¡Él no las movía!, era algo que las hacía mover como si no fuera dueño de su propio cuerpo. Intentó no asustarse y permitió que esta fuerza actuara por él. Sus brazos volvieron a alzarse con la fluidez de un elegante movimiento. Volvió a adoptar la misma posición que tenía al principio y la música volvió a surgir.

Elaboró otra posición teatral. Rostro mirando hacia un lado, cabeza gacha, posición recta con las piernas muy juntas y sus pálidas manos ahora entrecruzadas sobre el pecho. Era una postura que inspiraba congoja o pena.

Varios golpes del _janggu_ resonaron con mayor estridencia para luego cesar y, junto a él, el resto de instrumentos.

El silencio trajo consigo el inicio de una melodía cantada. De los labios de Hyun nació una bonita melodía dicha en un coreano bastante extraño y laborioso, empleando una dicción diferente a la suya. Fue capaz de entender algunos fragmentos de lo que cantaba mientras que otros le eran incomprensibles, con palabras que eran casi como de otra lengua; una mezcla y acento que le recordaban al chino y, al mismo tiempo, al coreano antiguo.

Un par de versos más cantados y los instrumentos se unieron a él.

Muy a pesar de lo confuso e irracional de esta situación, Hyun no podía negar que estaba disfrutando. Así que se dejó llevar y se entregó por completo a su papel de actor.

Uno de los versos cantados fue más comprensible para sus oídos que el resto:

 _«Sacaré mi corazón._

 _Sacaré mi corazón semejante a la luna de esta noche._

 _Lo colgaré en lo más alto del firmamento._

 _Y, señor mío, con él te iluminaré.»_

o o o

Hyun se despertó bajo un sobrecogedor impulso y, desorientado, supo al instante que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Tenía esa sensación a través de su piel, de sus nervios.

Intentó recordar esbozos de lo soñado, y lo hizo con angustia, como si buscara algo de entre los escombros del mismo. Recordó verse con un _hanbok_ exquisito _, q_ ue brillaba sobre su cuerpo incluso entre las sombras de aquella estancia. Y luego, la música... Había sido todo tan maravilloso.

El recuerdo errante de aquel sueño fue quedando en el líquido errante del inconsciente, que fluyó como la corriente de un río que baja briosamente por una ribera desconocida. La realidad se abría paso y con ella, regresaron la ansiedad y el miedo.

Levantó los párpados lentamente acompañado por una respiración costosa y agitada. Debió de haberse quedado dormido en algún momento de la noche en aquel parque situado a varios kilómetros de casa. Sus párpados hizo largos intentándose adaptar a la luz diurna. La carencia total de melanina hacía de sus ojos no solo una inequívoca evocación a la belleza, sino también una muestra de debilidad y sensibilidad mayores que la del resto de personas. De hecho, Hyun usaba lentes de contacto sin graduar, pero que sí contaban con un efecto anti reflectante que protegían mejor sus ojos de la luz natural, aunque no de la solar, de la cual tenía que huir igual que un vampiro. Su piel era fotosensible y tan delicada que, incluso, en días nublados debía salir con la piel protegida con protectores solares de farmacia que sobrepasaban el nivel cincuenta.

Desafortunadamente, Hyun no tenía consigo las lentes de contacto. Las había dejado en casa.

Los colores de la noche ya habían caído como el polvo sobre la ciudad de Seúl y una neblina azulada llenaba las calles como un rastro fantasmal. Los árboles del parque ya no se fundían con la oscuridad, difuminadas las sobras con la noche y lejos del candor de las farolas.

El aire se había vuelto frío y olía a césped recién cortado. Una brisa hacía mover las hojas de las copas de los árboles en una danza coreografiada y generaba una especie de murmullo que hizo tranquilizar el agitado corazón de Hyun Ryu.

Estaba abrigado hasta las cejas. Había tapado su cara con la capucha de la sudadera y permanecía encogido, en posición fetal, sobre la incómoda superficie pétrea del banco en un intento por entrar en calor.

Arqueando el pie y encontrándolo pesado, Hyun levantó la cabeza lo bastante alto como para ver que incluso no podía quitarse las zapatillas. Recordó entonces que estaba descalzo. Sus ojos enfocaron sus pies descalzos como si por fin estuviera tomando consciencia real de su situación; centrándose especialmente en rememorar el recuerdo de los golpes que le había propinado su hermano mayor. No podía creer que lo hubiera tratado así, como una basura. Lo peor había sido recordar cómo su hermano lo había arrastrado sin el menor reparo fuera de casa.

Su mente corrió de nuevo a la noche anterior y esta lo persiguió. Escenas nítidas que se repetían una y otra vez. Recuerdos estirándose y doblándose, mezclándosse, vislumbrando caras, colores y luces. Su vida se sentía como si se estuviera desintegrando lentamente. Su mente golpeaba insistentemente al botón de autopreservación en un intento por convertirlo en blanco, como una resma de papel sin marcas.

Surgieron sin dificultad lágrimas ardientes empapando las mejillas y humedeciendo la tela de la capucha que cubría su rostro.

Por un momento, Hyun aguantó la respiración. Estaba convencido de que todavía debía estar soñando. Irguió su postura quedando sentado tras haber esgrimido un suspiro tembloroso. Las lágrimas siguieron brotando de entre sus pestañas. Apretó los ojos y luego los abrió de nuevo con la esperanza no sólo de que su vista se adaptara a la intensidad de la luz diurna sino para librarse de la realidad y asumir el caos de verse amaneciendo en un banco de un parque solitario.

La luz de un sol recién nacido comenzó a iluminar los alrededores. El aliento escapó de sus pulmones. No cabía duda: aquella era la realidad, su realidad; la más cruda y tóxica. Había despertado de un hermoso sueño para vivir una pesadilla. Había discutido con su madre, luego con su hermano, llegaron a los golpes y ahora estaba allí, sin valor suficiente como para regresar a casa.

Se levantó con dificultad. Una maniobra que requirió de una gran orquestación y voluntad de su parte. Sus músculos estaban rígidos, adoloridos e inflexibles. Un fuerte dolor quemaba en la parte posterior de su cabeza. El dolor corría su cuerpo; cabeza, estómago, mandíbula... hasta las rodillas. Se centró en el zumbido de su cráneo, la vorágine en su cabeza. Su cuerpo se cernió debajo de él, sin ataduras. Entonces, de pronto, su respiración fue golpeada fuera de él, e hizo mover sus pies por el suelo de cemento frío y duro.

Caminó hasta llegar a unos baños públicos situados dentro del propio perímetro del parque. Entró en el de hombres y alcanzó el interruptor junto a uno de los flancos de la puerta. La estancia vacía fue inundada por un áspero resplandor de luz eléctrica parpadeante. Después de orinar, Hyun se acercó al lavabo, se lavó las manos y se echó agua fría en la cara. Una polilla entró por la puerta y rebotó contra el espejo atolondrada por la luz del interior. Hizo revolotear sus grises alas mientras caminaba por el cristal.

Hyun se sentía como esas polillas grises, pálidas, sin color. Las polillas, por muy parecidas que fuesen a las enaltecidas mariposas, eran detestadas y recibidas siempre con gestos de profundo asco. Fijándose en la polilla, Hyun examinó su propio reflejo, olvidándose de que estaba ante espejo.

Odiaba tanto los espejos.

Aunque odiaba más aún verse reflejado en ellos.

Contempló su cara enrojecida por el sueño. Se fijó en la huella violácea del puñetazo propinado por su hermano mayor. Abarcaba buena parte de su mejilla izquierda. Palpó el hematoma y lo sintió no muy hinchado pero sí doloroso como el infierno. Echó para atrás la capucha y dejó a la vista sus cabellos. Estaban tan revueltos que daba la sensación de que necesitaban un buen corte.

Hyun había heredado la mirada intensa de su madre y de su hermano; sin embargo, sus ojos eran más grandes, dándole un aspecto ligeramente sorprendido y felino, por desgracia la suya y la de su alergia al pelo de gato. Al ser su piel tan pálida, eran visibles bajo la piel las venillas finas y azuladas en sienes y párpados.

Cerró el grifo y, cuando volvió a mirar al cristal del espejo, la polilla ya no estaba. Esta había volado hacia lo alto y chocaba obstinadamente contra el plafón de luz artificial. Las polillas, al igual que Hyun Ryu, se obcecaban en el alcance de objetivos imposibles, estos a un nivel fuera de su alcance. Pero ¿no tenía derecho de esforzarse con su futuro al igual que aquella polilla que arremetía furiosa contra el lamparón?; ¿no tenía derecho a apostar por sí mismo e intentar alcanzar sus sueños?

El miedo, como una pelota, rebotó contra su corazón, cabeza, garganta... hasta que finalmente se estableció en su estómago, duro y adolorido. Su pecho se agitó con inespecíficos y miserables pensamientos.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y lloró por un tiempo hasta que un hombre con ropas de trabajo, tal vez fuese camarero o algo por estilo, entró en el baño para mear en uno de los orinales. La mirada confusa del hombre hacia su persona nada más entrar por la puerta hizo que Hyun se recompusiera, ocultase rápidamente con la capucha y saliese aprisa de allí.

Hyun caminó por callejones estrechos evitando dejarse ver por las vías más transitadas. A varios kilómetros a lo lejos se alzaba el famoso monte Namsan, situado en la zona sur de la ciudad.

Sin saber por qué, se vio movido a ir hasta allí. Por el camino dio con un supermercado pegado a otro parque tranquilo y mejor cuidado que en el que pasó la noche. El hecho de que se parase frente a la tienda fue porque había una hilera de motos americanas impresionantes de la marca _Harley Davidson_ e _Indian_ , colocada justamente ante el aparcamiento de la fachada.

Hyun olvidó por instantes sus penas y quedó embobado mirando las motos.

Contó un total de cuatro _bellezas_ hechas de metal y ruedas. Siempre había tenido debilidad por las motos americanas y, sobre todo, el estilo de vida motero. No recordaba las veces que había visto la película _Rebelde sin causa_ así como las veces que había imitado al paradigmático actor James Dean en su papel como Jim Stark, el protagonista, aprendiéndose Hyun buena parte de las líneas que tenía en el guion.

Hasta entonces, Hyun había fantaseado en un incontable número de ocasiones con vivir una experiencia de vida semejante a la de Jim Stark: un chaval de espíritu rebelde que hacía lo que quería y luchaba con uñas y dientes por labrar su propio camino.

A Hyun le hubiera gustado hacer lo mismo que Jim y buscarse una novia de clase alta muy diferente a él, elegante, refinada y amante del buen vino, arrebatársela al severo de su padre y llevársela con su moto lejos, a cualquier parte, donde los llevara el viento. Ahora había empezado a hacer su vida al puro estilo Jim ―aunque en su caso sin novia rica ni moto―, no era tan bonito e idílico como creyó.

Se colocó la capucha para ocultar mejor su rostro. Quería pasar desapercibido. Tal y como iba Hyun, descalzo, magullado y hecho unos zorros, llamaría la atención en aquel establecimiento bien iluminado. Si se ocultaba bien y no mirasen sus pies, con suerte podría pasar desapercibido.

Su intención era robar algo de comer. No había probado bocado desde el almuerzo del día anterior. Hyun sentía sus tripas gorgojar como crías de pajarillo hambrientas. En su vida había robado y jamás pensó que llegaría hacerlo algún día. Él era un buen chico; no hacía esas cosas. Nunca tuvo las suficientes agallas como para hacerlo.

No las tuvo... hasta ahora.

Hyun Ryu entró en el pequeño establecimiento. Pasó desapercibido por la vistosa ―y también bulliciosa― presencia del grupo de moteros. La pareja de propietarios, una anodina pareja de mediana edad, observaban con inquietud la actividad de la pandilla vestida mayoritariamente con ropa de cuero negro, vaqueros rotos y botas militares. Al final de los pasillos con estantes, se encontraban las neveras. Los moteros estaban allí escogiendo _packs_ de latas de cerveza del montón.

―¡Ey, Zak! Deja de toquetear las birras que las vas a calentar ―bramó uno de los moteros a uno de los hombres que iba con ellos.

―Joder, Haejung, sólo estoy mirando las putas marcas ―rezongó el aludido―. Odio las cervezas hechas aquí. _Soju, Hite-Jinro y OB_... Apenas llevan alcohol.

―¡Oh, perdone, Su Majestad! ―Haejung le soltó a su compañero una colleja. Justamente en la parte posterior del cuello―. Anda, coge el pack ese de doce de 7BRAU. Puede que te guste más esa cerveza que el resto.

El tal Haejung era un tipo enorme, cuya altura y proporciones eran semejantes a las de un armario empotrado. Llevaba la cabeza rapada, con las gafas de sol puestas sobre la frente y el casco sosteniéndolo con una de sus manos.

―Haejung, I wonder why people always handle things that get their attention.

La pregunta vino esta vez de una mujer que captó toda la atención de Hyun. Había dejado de mirar los estantes para fijarla tímidamente en ella. La escuchó hablar en inglés y, gracias a sus buenas notas en clase, entendió lo que estaba diciendo. Se preguntaba por qué la gente toqueteaba aquellas cosas que le llamaban la atención. Ella debía de andar por la treintena ya que inspiraba madurez, de porte seguro y fuerte. Vestía unos vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta de algodón blanca, sin decoraciones, que llevaba metida dentro de estos, unos botines de cuero negro y una chaqueta también de cuero. Sus cabellos castaños oscuros, muy lisos, estaban recogidos en una cola de caballo un poco deshecha posiblemente por la brisa que chocaba contra su rostro mientras conducía la moto.

Hyun no era ciego; le atraían las chicas llamativas como aquella. Aquella mujer occidental tenía la piel morena, era casi tan alta como los varones que la acompañaban y, ¡oh!, era poseedora de unas bonitas curvas.

―I don't know ―masculló el rapado Haejung. Habló después en coreano―: Dicen que si no toqueteas un objeto, nunca sabrás para qué sirve.

― _La gente gustar_. ―Sonrió ella, divertida, hablando en un coreano pésimo para luego volver a su enfático inglés―: People play around something, jus' put it in their mouths and said "I wonder if this will be poisonous". And you know what is the most frustrating thing, Haejung? That's never poisonous.

―Si es que hay que tener cuidado con lo que se mete uno en la boca. ―Haejung tomó con su brazo la cabeza del otro motero coreano que iba con ellos―. ¡Escucha, Ryǒ! ¡Eso mismo le dije a tu madre cuando quiso chupármela!

Los cuatro moteros rieron entre ellos a carcajada limpia. A Hyun también le hizo gracia; esbozó una leve sonrisa. Era obvio que los moteros ya tenían alcohol corriendo por sus organismos. Siguieron hablando entre ellos empleando una mezcla curiosa de inglés y coreano.

Aparte de los dos propietarios, tras la única caja con mostrador que había en el establecimiento, había dos chicas que, a juicio visual de Hyun, deberían tener su misma edad. Ambas vestían el uniforme del instituto. Este hecho hizo que Hyun pensara en sus estudios. Luego, otro pensamiento fue más devastador. ¿Volvería a retomarlos ahora que no iba a regresar a casa?

Al estar las dos jóvenes tras la barra del mostrador, Hyun supuso que eran hijas de la pareja de propietarios. Ambas miraban atentamente hacia la pantalla pequeña del televisor que estaba colocado en una de las esquinas del mostrador. Las dos desayunaban lo mismo; un cartón pequeño de zumo y un bollito de canela _h_ _ottok_. Hablaban entre ellas, masticando lenta y perezosamente.

―¡Oh!, ¡es tan guapo! ―suspiró una de las dos, acercándose después más a la pantalla del televisor y posar la palma amorosamente sobre la pantalla sobre la figura representada del aludido―. Cuanto me gustaría poder ir a una de esas fiestas tomada del brazo de Jumin Han...

―Pues en las revistas están diciendo que se va a ir a estudiar al extranjero ―comentó la otra después de elaborar un dramático e infantil suspiro.

Las escenas de la fiesta se sucedían con rapidez en la pantalla. La voz en _off_ del noticiario hablaba sobre el tema. Hyun no prestó atención a la pantalla ni a lo que decían las chicas; se había adentrado por los pasillos, evitando llamar la atención y aprovechando que los dueños del establecimiento estaban vigilando al grupo ruidoso de moteros.

Hyun metió rápidamente bajo su sudadera un paquete de _bungeoppang_ , un pastel estilo gofre con forma de pez japonés y relleno con _anko_ ―pasta de judía roja―. Sus padres apenas le permitían comprarse dulces o golosinas. Ahora que ellos no estaban, se iba a vengar comiendo algo con altas dosis de azúcar y con grasas saturadas. Y lo mejor de todo era que estaba robando.

Hacer algo prohibido, hecho impensable para el noble de Hyun Ryu, era todo un golpe fresco de adrenalina.

Una vez lo hubo escondido sin ser visto, marchó hacia las neveras del fondo, donde ya no estaban los moteros. Estos se encontraban en el mostrador pagando un número considerable de latas de cerveza.

Aprovechó nuevamente el momento e hizo correr la puerta de cristal, abriendo así parte de las neveras. Tomó una lata de té verde que también se la escondió bajo la ropa. El primer contacto frío de la lata con una tela de por medio que la separase de su piel hizo que Hyun sufriera un incómodo escalofrío.

En la entrada no había ningún dispositivo de alarma ya que era una tienda pequeña. Si las hubiera visto Hyun al entrar, no se hubiera molestado en robar algo. El camino a la salida fue el momento más agobiante que había vivido Hyun en toda su vida. Temeroso por ser pillado, aceleró el paso y, antes de que pudiera traspasar el umbral, una adusta mano aprisionó con fuerza su brazo izquierdo e hizo frenar su marcha.

―Alto ahí, muchacho. ―Era el propietario de la tienda quien lo había aprisionado y ahora le estaba hablando con un tono de voz severo. Hyun observó entre avergonzado y asustado cómo este había hecho una mueca de disgusto al observar su magullada y desaliñada apariencia, con pies descalzos incluido. Hyun bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. Aquel hombre tenía que pensar en aquel instante lo peor sobre él―. ¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?

El propietario y Hyun estaban a pocos pasos del mostrador, siendo observados atentamente y en silencio por los moteros, las dos chicas adolescentes y la mujer. Lo único audible era el sonido de la televisión que seguía hablando sobre aquel maldito banquete de uno de los empresarios más rico de todo Seúl era lo único audible.

El caso era que toda la atención en ese instante estaba dirigida hacia él y sobre el apenas visible bulto redondo proveniente de la lata de té que tenía escondida.

―¡Vamos!, ¡sácate eso de ahí y devuélvemelo ahora mismo! ―le exigió el propietario, sin soltarle aún del brazo, sacudiéndolo para que reaccionase.

No obstante, Hyun estaba en estado de shock _._ No se atrevía a mover ni un músculo, con la respiración agitada y las piernas tan débiles y temblorosas como gelatina. Temía que en algún momento se fuese contra el suelo. Alzó la mirada de nuevo y miró en primer lugar al propietario para luego enviar una fugaz mirada hacia el grupo de moteros, que seguían observándolo con curiosidad.

Otro zarandeo hizo que Hyun volviese a prestar atención al hombre enfurecido que tenía ante él, y que aún lo sujetaba bruscamente por el brazo.

―¡Dame lo que has robado de una maldita vez, mocoso!

Como Hyun se sentía tan aturdido que ni podía mover siquiera un ápice, observó atónito al hombre tirar de su cremallera hacia abajo y sustraer violentamente las dos cosas que había robado. Antes de que este lo enviara con un empujón fuera de la tienda, uno de los moteros se interpuso entre ambos, cubriendo a Hyun con su impresionante altura y corpulencia.

―Traiga aquí ―pidió el motero al propietario para que le entregara lo que Hyun había robado―. Yo se lo pagaré.

―¡Pero...!

―Cóbratelo de una puta vez, ¿quieres? ―inquirió de nuevo, más amenazante que antes.

Hyun llevó la vista al motero en cuestión. Era el tipo rapado y de humor obsceno que había hablado con la guapa motorista del grupo, al que llamaban Haejung. Sin saber qué hacer o qué esperar de lo que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos, Hyun permaneció quieto, mirando a Haejung pagando las bebidas alcohólicas y el que iba a ser su desayuno robado. Luego, Haejung le entregó el pastelillo y la lata a la motorista, y esta se acercó a Hyun con una dulce sonrisa remarcada por unos llamativos labios pintados en rojo intenso. Sus ojos grandes eran de un marrón exultante.

― _Tomar esto_ ―le alentó Giovanna con la misma pésima dicción del coreano que antes mientras le tendía las dos cosas―. _Ya pagado_.

Hyun tomó su desayuno, llevándolo contra su pecho, y asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza. No le salían las palabras de lo agradecido que se sentía en aquel momento. Momento en el que había aprendido que las apariencias engañaban, y que al final aquel grupo aparentemente delincuente tenía más corazón que aquella familia normal y bien avenida propietaria de la tienda.

―Gracias ―balbuceó Hyun. Estaba aguantando la urgente necesidad de llorar que apenas le salían las palabras―. Muchas gracias...

Minutos más tarde, Hyun desayunaba solo. Tenía dificultad al masticar debido al punzante dolor de su mandíbula herida. Masticaba lentamente, mordisqueando el _bungeoppang_ poco a poco y alternándolo con varios sorbos de té frío. Se había sentado en uno de los tantos bancos del parque que había visto antes de llegar. Comprendió que iba a ser más asiduo a aquel tipo de lugares a partir de ahora que no tenía adónde ir.

Mientras desayunaba sentado en el banco, supo que estaba atrayendo miradas de curiosidad. Un niño pequeño le preguntó a su madre qué le ocurría cuando pasaron por delante del propio Hyun. La madre lo hizo callar con un siseo y le dijo que no mirase. Tal vez no eran los golpes o sus pies descalzos y sucios lo que había llamado la atención del pequeño, sino su físico: las puñeteras causas que demostraban su albinismo.

Puede que el niño lo hubiese comparado con una especie de _yulyeong_ , un fantasma, o un _jeojubad-eun_ , un maldito. No hacía más de dos siglos que en China y, en menor medida, en Corea, mataban albinos tomándolos por malditos.

Hyun agradeció que nadie viniera hacia él, que el instinto natural de la gente fuera mantenerse lo más alejada posible de la clase de problema que era obvio que tenía él.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Pudieron ser unos cuantos minutos o una hora. Pero finalmente alguien se acercó y se puso en cuclillas frente a él. Hyun se encontró contemplando con expresión aturdida un par de ojos que lo miraban con preocupación. Era el mismo motero grandullón de antes, el mismo que había pagado la comida por él: Haejung. Junto a él, a unos pasos más allá, se encontraba el resto del grupo, cuyo gesto de preocupación también era perceptible en el rostro de cada uno.

Haejung sonrió como para tranquilizarle.

―¿Todavía te pillo desayunando? ―La sonrisa en Haejung se amplió, enseñando los dientes. Se echó las gafas para atrás, dejándolas afianzadas en la cabeza rapada y brillante como una bola de billar. Señaló a las tres personas que iban con él y dijo―: Me llamo Haejung Seok. Soy el jefe motero de esta panda de capullosque ves a mis espaldas. Antes me fijé que no tenías buen aspecto y pensé que quizá necesitabas ayuda. ¿Quieres que te dejemos en tu casa? No importa lo lejos que esté. Nosotros te llevaremos en una de las motos, ¿qué me dices?

Hyun negó con la cabeza, al borde del pánico.

―¡No!, ¡no, por favor! ¡No quiero regresar!

―De acuerdo, está bien ―le tranquilizó―. Entonces, ¿prefieres que te dejemos en algún otro sitio? ¿En la casa de algún amigo tuyo, por ejemplo?

En respuesta, Hyun negó débilmente con la cabeza. Era más fácil hacer eso que decir mediante palabras que no tenía a nadie, que estaba solo. Haejung volvió el rostro hacia sus amigos por unos instantes como queriendo decirles algo con la mirada y que Hyun fue incapaz de descifrar. Seguidamente volvió a mirarle, pero esta vez con un más palpable gesto de inquietud; ceño y labios fruncidos.

―¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

―Hyun. ―Y concretó después con un débil murmullo―: Me llamo... Hyun Ryu.

―¿Y cuántos años tienes?

―Diecisiete.

―Bien, Hyun. ―Haejung suspiró hondo, sopesando qué decir―. Veamos... Soy el dueño de una tienda de tatuajes que está a unos minutos más allá, justamente al otro lado de la montaña Namsan. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? Allí podríamos tratarte esas heridas sin necesidad de ir a un servicio de urgencias.

―No llevo documentación encima ―añadió Hyun más para sí mismo que para ellos. No se había percatado de que no llevaba ningún tipo de documentación consigo. Parecía que todo se le venía cuesta arriba. ¿Qué más desgracias le esperaban? ¿Que le cayera un rayo o un meteorito en la puta cabeza?

Estaba claro que su vida no era una de cuento de hadas.

―Pues mejor me lo pones, chico. Te ayudaremos con eso si nos acompañas. He podido sacar una bala del hombro de ese hijo puta que ves ahí. Aquellos tipos deberían haberte disparado en la polla, Zak, ¿me has oído? Así, al menos, hubiera sentado la cabeza de una vez. ―Haejung soltó un sonoro carcajeo y señaló con el dedo a un chico occidental, el que Hyun había escuchado que se llamaba Zak durante su charla en la pequeña tienda. El aludido sonrió divertido mientras respondía con un típico «vete a la mierda» a Haejung―. Hyun, si quieres puedo echarle un vistazo a tu mandíbula.

Hyun envió una breve mirada a cada uno de los moteros y sintió que podía confiar en ellos. Al fin y al cabo, era contar con ellos o con nadie. Así que asintió. Asintió débilmente y sin moverse del sitio.

―Prométame que no llamará a la policía ―farfulló suplicante Hyun. Cada vez le costaba más hablar.

―Vale, pero no nos trates de usted. ¡Nos haces sentir unos jodidos viejos! Te ayudaremos. Prometido, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero Hyun siguió sin moverse.

―Bien, tómate el tiempo que necesites. ―La mirada de aquel hombre era amable y compasiva―. Termina de comerte eso y... ―Se calló cuando vio los pies de Hyun heridos―. Vaya por Dios.

Haejung se sentó a su lado en el banco. Hyun observó en silencio cómo el motero se quitaba las botas y los calcetines, volvía a meter los pies descalzos en las botas, y luego le ponía los calcetines con mucho cuidado.

―Te daría también mis botas, Hyun ―dijo―, pero como ves calzo la talla de un gigante. Las botas se te desprenderían de los pies al caminar.

―Me pasaré por casa y le pediré a mi hermano pequeño que me pase un par de zapatos en cuanto lleguemos ―comentó uno de los moteros coreanos, acercándose a Hyun y Haejung―. Mi hermano es de tu misma edad, así que no habrá problema con eso.

―Gracias, esto...

―Me llamo Ryǒ Seong, encantado de conocerte, Hyun.

Ryǒ Seong era casi de la altura de Haejung, pero de una complexión menos robusta y musculosa. Parecía tener alrededor de treinta años. Llevaba media melena de color castaño oscuro suelta y una barba escasa de dos días en barbilla y labio superior. Tras este, se presentó el resto de los miembros. Se presentó primero Giovanna Sorrentino y después de ella su hermano Zak Sorrentino, un moreno occidental de ojos verdes, muy guapo, que físicamente parecía ser el más joven de los cuatro. Tal vez de unos veinte y poco años. A diferencia de Giovanna, Zak parecía estar más familiarizado con el idioma y lo hablaba con fluidez. Los dos eran extranjeros y parecían llevar ya algún tiempo en el país.

―No tenemos prisa ―dijo Haejung, a su lado―. Tómate tu tiempo y, cuando te sientas más tranquilo después de comerte eso, vendrás con nosotros.

Los cuatro moteros estuvieron haciéndole compañía hasta que vieron que había terminado de comer. Hyun los escuchaba agradecido por que estuvieran allí con él. Les escuchó hablar sobre cosas sin importancia: acerca del tiempo, de si le gustaban las motos, cosa que Hyun respondió con un sí más animado de lo que realmente se sentía por dentro, y poco más. Estaba claro que no querían hostigarle a base de preguntas. Se las harían interiormente, de eso estaba seguro Hyun, pero sabían que él no estaba aún preparado para hablar sobre el tema y ellos lo respetaban.

Minutos más tarde, Hyun iba con Giovanna, en su reluciente moto _Indian_ de carrocería roja. Iban despacio y se sostuvo aferrándose a los hombros de la mujer mientras ella conducía. Zak le había cedido su casco para que se protegiera antes de comenzar la marcha. Hyun nunca antes se había puesto un casco en la vida, y menos aún ir en moto. Era casi como un sueño estar ahora subido en una.

― _Tú ser albino, ¿no?_ ―preguntó ella en coreano, durante el camino. Su voz apenas llegaba clara a los oídos de Hyun debido al sonoro rugir del motor.

Hyun cerró los ojos, demasiado exhausto siquiera para responder, pero al final lo hizo.

―Yes, i am. The only one in my family ―respondió en el idioma de ella.

―Can you speak English?

―I think so, more or less.

―Awesome! ―dijo Giovanna acompañando una risotada de alivio―. Look, I live here since two years and I still struggle to speak korean.

Al parecer, a Giovanna le estaba costando aprender coreano a pesar de llevar dos años viviendo en Seúl. Era comprensible, pensó Hyun. El inglés era mucho más fácil y práctico.

―You don't need to sound like a native speaker to be understood. You're doing fine. ―Hyun intentó ser amable diciéndole que no necesitaba hablar perfectamente el idioma para ser comprendida. Se le ocurrió pensar también que ambos podían practicar juntos con el idioma si llegaran a ser amigos en el futuro. Para Hyun, no era mala la idea.

Giovanna rio con ganas esta vez.

― _Tú muy amable, Hyun._ I'd love to speak your language like you speak mine ―dijo Giovanna mezclando coreano e inglés esta vez. Elaboró luego una breve pausa―. _Escucha, todo ir bien, ¿vale, Hyun? Nosotros ayudarte mucho ahora._

―Gracias ―dijo Hyun conmocionado. Aguantó de nuevo las ganas de llorar―. Muchas gracias...

Hyun mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante todo el trayecto mientras Giovanna maniobraba entre el tráfico de la mañana.

Los semáforos que pasaban proyectaban un tenue brillo a través de sus párpados. Se sentía menos preocupado que al inicio de aquella mañana, aunque en él persistía esa sensación de que le estaba costando horrores pensar con un mínimo de coherencia. Por mucho que se forzara, era como si no pudiese hacerse una idea clara de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Tratar de atrapar un pensamiento coherente era como estar de pie debajo de una nube muy grande y querer recoger las gotas de lluvia con una cucharilla.

Hyun se sentía como si nunca más fuera a tener el control de nada en su vida.

o o o

El escandaloso rugido de motores producido por un grupo de motos resonó afuera en la calle, consiguiendo que un chaval de cabellos castaños cobrizos se despertara de golpe.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y observó un mundo borroso ante él.

Estiró el brazo con desgana. Tanteó con la mano por el suelo enlosado y frío que se extendía bajo él y dio con lo que estaba buscando: sus gafas. Las formas y contornos de las cosas dejaron de ser borrosas. Observó cómo los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban en el interior de la estancia entre las cortinas. Motas visibles de polvo flotaban en el aire.

Dormía bajo una mesa rectangular de cocina, con las sillas apartadas y sobre una colcha, cubierto por mantas y sábanas. Una serpiente metálica, una cadena, se extendía por el suelo de la cocina, atada justamente bajo el peso de una nevera situado a algo más dos metros de distancia. Siguió el recorrido de la cadena hasta observar un pie pequeñito que asomaba por debajo de las sábanas, unido a esta mediante un grillete que había sido apretado más de lo normal; hecho debía ser muy incómodo.

Ese pie no era suyo, sin embargo.

Bostezó sin hacer ruido, sintiendo el acogedor calor de un manto de cabellos también cobrizos pegados contra una de sus mejillas. Atrajo para sí el cuerpo caliente que dormía a su lado a modo de abrazo y dejó que sus ojos se fueran cerrando poco a poco, regresando a un agradable estado de somnolencia.

―Saeyoung. ―Escuchó como su propia voz, pero no la suya en sí, lo llamaba por su nombre―. ¿Ya estás despierto?

Saeyoung asintió levemente con la cabeza. Abrió los ojos.

―Estás pensando en lo que te dijo esa chica que viste en la iglesia. ―De pronto, _su_ _otro yo_ alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Eran del mismo color castaño ambarino que los suyos. Las cadenas se movieron haciendo ruido al incorporarse―. Piensas que ella te va a ayudar, ¿verdad?

 _Su otro yo._

 _Su otro yo se llamaba Saeran._

 _Y él, Saeyoung, también era el otro yo de Saeran._

 _Eran uno._

―Creo que sí. Me dijo que volveríamos a vernos el domingo en el mismo lugar ―dijo Saeyoung, _mirándose a sí mismo_ _aunque no era él sino Saeran_ ―. Me presentará a un amigo suyo que dice que me ayudará.

―Pero, si nos ayudan, no te irás de aquí sin mí, ¿verdad?

―No, claro que no. Siempre estaremos juntos. Eso ya lo sabes. ―Saeyoung sonrió cariñosamente―. ¿Quién si no sería capaz de soportarte?

Saeran también sonrió. Miraba a Saeyoung con los ojos bien abiertos y brillantes: ejemplos de sincera devoción. Luego, puso la cabeza nuevamente apoyada contra su hombro. Quedaron juntos, abrazados. Los dos permanecieron inmóviles mientras que la luz del día iba tornándose más intensa.

No debían de ser más de las siete de la mañana. Si ambos fuesen al instituto, estarían preparándose para ir. Y, si ambos no fuesen más que dos prisioneros encerrados en aquella cárcel que era su hogar, podrían ser personas normales. Dos adolescentes más con los típicos problemas de la edad. Saeran y él no eran así, sino simplemente dos hijos bastardos convertidos en un seguro de vida para su madre. Mientras estuvieran allí encerrados, su madre seguiría chantajeando al rico de su padre para no sacar a la luz su infidelidad.

Su madre había tenido una relación extraconyugal con un hombre perteneciente a la élite política del país. Cuando ella quedó embarazada la relación se truncó y ató al hombre para que le enviara dinero si no quería que su infidelidad fuese sabida por la prensa y no destruir así su carrera política.

Su madre bien podría haber abortado; ella no los quería lo más mínimo. Sólo los utilizaba para atar a su amante a fin de ganar sumas importantes de dinero. Ella llevaba una vida de lujo a costa de ellos. Salía por ahí todos los días, a bares y fiestas, entraba y salía de casa con hombres diferentes, y no tenía reparo en gastarse el dinero que le daba su ex amante en comprarse ropa y joyas caras, así como en alcohol y drogas sintéticas.

Saeran era más pequeño, de complexión más frágil y desgarbada que la suya. Asimismo, la actitud que estaba tomando su madre con él no era la adecuada: como ella podía manejar a Saeran al ser el más débil y enfermizo de los dos, lo tenía atado con una cadena en la cocina. Con esto se aseguraba que, apresando a uno de los gemelos como un perro, el otro tampoco huiría de allí sin su homónimo. Su madre los golpeaba, los amenazaba e insultaba, sobre todo, cuando estaba bebida o drogada... o ambas cosas. En otras ocasiones, si se rebelaban a la mínima, ella no les daba nada de comer en todo el día. La actitud de los gemelos tenía que ser sumisa si querían sobrevivir a tales condiciones.

Saeran y Saeyoung estaban allí en contra de su voluntad. Así habían vivido desde que había nacido. Durante quince largos años. Y, aunque ya fuesen adolescentes, su nivel de aislamiento añadido a su total desconexión con el resto del mundo, seguían siendo como dos niños pequeños; perdidos y asustados. Asustados por temor a ser encontrados por su padre y asustados al mismo tiempo por la severidad abusiva de su madre. Y perdidos porque hasta entonces no hallaban solución a sus problemas.

Pero ahora había aparecido aquella hermosa chica rubia.

Ella prometió a Saeyoung que lo ayudaría. Saeyoung la había conocido en sus visitas a una iglesia, situada en un lujoso barrio al otro lado de la ciudad. Saeyoung había llegado allí movido por la tristeza. Aquel día, había huido de casa en un intento de conseguir algo de comer para Saeran y para él mismo. Allí conoció a Rika que, con solo charlar un rato con ella, Saeyoung sintió que la conocía de toda la vida y que podía confiar plenamente en ella. Le contó su terrible situación familiar y ella le prometió su incondicional ayuda.

Rika había llegado a su vida como un ángel caído del cielo: se la había enviado Dios para poner fin a todos sus males.

―Y, si nos vamos de aquí, ¿crees que mamá tendrá razón y nuestro padre nos mandará a matar si nos encuentra?

―Eso no va a suceder ―afirmó Saeyoung rotundamente.

―Puede que sí...

―No, no ocurrirá ―insistió Saeyoung―. Él nunca nos encontrará.

―¿Y mamá?, ¿qué pasará con ella?

―Lo que le ocurra a ella a nosotros no nos afectará.

―Prométeme que todo saldrá bien ―insistió Saeran, aferrándose a él.

―Te lo prometo. ―Saeyoung tomó el rostro de su hermano y esbozó una sonrisa juguetona, enseñando los dientes―. ¡Pero... tendrás que prometerme algo a cambio!

Saeran frunció el ceño muy infantilmente.

―¿El qué?

―¡Prométeme que no volverás a hacerte pis en la colcha!

El rostro de Saeran se tornó en un tono rojizo salvaje alcanzando dicho rubor las orejas. En respuesta, Saeran se sentó con cuidado de no golpearse con el techo de la mesa y tomó la almohada que había estado usando para golpear con ella a Saeyoung.

―¡Juegas sucio! ―sentenció sin dejar de golpearlo mientras que Saeyoung intentaba protegerse con los brazos y entre risas―. ¡Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo! ¡Y...!, ¡y tenía una pesadilla!

En uno de los golpes enviados, Saeyoung interceptó la almohada que otra vez iba directamente hacia su cara, se la arrebató, la echó a un lado y atrajo a su hermano para sí en un abrazo.

―Saeran, te quiero mucho.

Saeran miró a los ojos a su hermano; _se miró a sí mismo_. Tal vez viese en su _otro yo_ a alguien más fuerte y estoico, pero seguía siendo parte de él.

―Y yo también a ti.

―Todo va a ir bien, hermano.

―Lo sé, confío en ti.

Los gemelos volvieron a dormir, descansando pacíficamente ahora que su madre no estaba en casa. Durmieron abrazados, con los cuerpos muy juntos, como fundidos en el único óvulo que los había creado a ambos.

 **o o o**

Despertar al lado de una mujer tan hermosa como Rika era algo en opinión de Jihyun que poseía un encanto indecible. Nada más con verla dormir pacíficamente a su lado, relajada y desnuda, su espíritu quedó consternado. Con la máxima premura del mundo, de su propio espíritu inquieto, besó la frente de ella con cuidado de no perturbar sus sueños.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y prepararse para el nuevo día. Después de la fiesta que había dado el padre de Jumin, con aquel despliegue desmesurado, se sentía todavía muy cansado. Suspiró mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla. Comenzó a vestirse con lo que había cogido antes del vestidor, anexo a su baño. A pesar de haber visto a Jumin en la fiesta, no pudo cruzar dos palabras con él. Su mejor amigo había estado ocupado toda la noche atendiendo a sus invitados.

A estas horas, Jumin debía estar ya en la facultad.

Jumin Han, tan responsable y obediente a sus propios principios...

Pronto Jumin se iría a Londres a terminar sus estudios y Jihyun comenzó a trazar por su cabeza una pequeña fiesta de despedida en su honor. Podía decírselo a Rika e ir los tres juntos a alguna parte. Como ir a cenar por ahí y tomar unas copas. Elaboró otro hondo suspiro; iba a echar mucho de menos a Jumin. Para Jihyun, era como un hermano y lo quería como tal.

Al volver a la habitación, para su sorpresa, no encontró a Rika por ninguna parte. No obstante, al ver la puerta de la estancia anexa a su habitación en la cual trabajaba Jihyun con sus fotografías, sirviéndole de estudio, y que funcionaba también como cuarto oscuro fotográfico para revelar sus fotografías, no tuvo que indagar mucho para saber dónde estaba ella. Rika observaba ensimismada las fotografías que colgaban tendidas en una tira de cuerda, aún estas sensibles, sin positivar.

Jihyun encendió una lamparilla que emitió una luz opacada apenas brillante que bañaba la estancia en tonos de sepia y ocre. Observó entonces que Rika seguía desnuda.

―Vas a resfriarte ―le susurró al oído Jihyun, acercándose a ella por detrás y abrazándola por la cintura.

Rika se volteó para mirarle. Sus cabellos rubios caían en cascada sobre sus pechos. Sus pezones, sonrosados y pequeños, captaban toda su atención. Rika atrajo a Jihyun para sí y lo besó larga y profundamente en los labios. Luego, cuando sus bocas se separaron dejando un leve espacio de intimidad entre ellos, Rika le hizo una pregunta que despertó un poco su inquietud:

—Has venido a traer calamidad a mi vida, ¿no es cierto?

―No sé de qué me hablas ―dijo Jihyun, incapaz de mirar a otra parte que no fuera la mirada de Rika―. ¿A qué te refieres?

― _Chss_ ―siseó ella―. No digas nada, Jihyun. ¿O debería llamarte V?

Jihyun no había tardado en desvelarle a Rika su labor como fotógrafo, cuya fama la llevaba en el más discreto de los anonimatos.

Volvieron a besarse con la misma intensidad. Luego, sin predecirlo Jihyun, aturdido y perdidamente enamorado como estaba, Rika se volteó para acercarse a las pequeñas fotografías tendidas en la cuerda, con intención de examinarlas más de cerca.

―En tus exposiciones las fotografías son de un tamaño mucho más grande ―añadió ella, curiosa―. ¿Por qué estas son pequeñas?

―Normalmente uso una Polaroid analógica. Este es su tamaño original ―explicó Jihyun en tanto que la volvía a abrazar por la espalda y apoyando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella―. Cuando están reveladas, escojo las que me gustan. Y, luego, llevo los negativos de las seleccionadas a una tienda fotográfica para que me las revele en soportes de mayor tamaño. Esas son las que presento en mis exposiciones.

―Oh ―masculló Rika.

―¿Quieres saber cómo se llaman estas? Aún no están de todo positivadas, pero se pueden ver más o menos con claridad.

Jihyun fue señalando las fotografías una por una, indicándoles su respectivo nombre, los cuales ella escuchó con suma atención. Rika parecía encantada con cada una de las fotografías. Permanecía en taciturno silencio, como si estuviera absorbida por su propia mar de pensamientos. Jihyun la atrajo más para sí, la besó en el cuello y aspiró el aroma de su pelo. Permanecieron así, abrazados, mirando absortos hacia las fotografías tendidas. De pronto, Jihyun se dio cuenta de que Rika estaba sonriendo.

―¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó en un tono de voz cariñoso.

―No me había dado cuenta antes.

―No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

―Primera Carta a los Corintios, capítulo trece, versículo tres ―respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír―: _Si entrego mi cuerpo para que lo consuman las llamas, pero no tengo amor, nada gano con eso_.

―Rika, ¿qué...?

―Dime, Jihyun, ¿qué esperas de mí? ―preguntó Rika con una pasión enfebrecida trasluciéndose en sus ojos verdes.

Rika rodeó su cuello con los brazos y acarició hebras azules de su cabello, peinándolas cariñosamente entre los dedos.

―¿Qué espero de ti...? ―Jihyun dio a Rika un beso apasionado. Invadió con su lengua la boca de ella; dulce y ardiente al mismo tiempo. _Infierno_ y _Gloria_ a la vez―. Quizá el afecto de tus ojos. Quizás un poco de tu futuro. Quizás un pedazo de tu corazón o quizás...

Los dos volvieron a unirse en un beso rotundo y húmedo mientras guiaban sus cuerpos nuevamente hacia la cama.

* * *

 _ANOTACIONES_

 _[ 1 ]_ Los versos cantados por Hyun en la primera parte pertenecen al poeta coreano Jong Chol (1536-1593). Amo la poesía tradicional coreana; es maravillosa. Aclarar que con 'señor mío/mi señor' el poeta no se refiere a Dios, sino al _amo/dueño,_ al señor al que sirve -todo muy gay, sí-.

 _[ 2 ]_ Rika es un personaje cojonudo, de verdad. Da gusto escribir sobre personajes oscuros, dan muchísimo juego y, por lo menos a mí, me divierte lo suyo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Los comentarios serán siempre bien recibidos y me animarán a seguir!


	3. Capítulo III - Arirang

**ODI ET AMO**

 _by Lorem Ipsum / Madame Noir (AO3)_

 _Disclaimer: No me pertenece el juego 'Mystic Messenger'. (Si así fuera, todas las rutas serían gays, sobre todo, la de Baehee xD.)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III. _Arirang._**

. . .

Tras los biombos de una habitación pequeña y apenas iluminada por una de lámpara de aceite, Hyun permanecía esperando sin saber muy bien el qué.

Desconocía dónde estaba, qué lugar era aquel o por qué estaba allí.

Una mujer anciana apareció de pronto tras el biombo. Ella vestía un _hanbok_ de corte sencillo. Menuda y elegante con su lustrosa peluca negra.

―Se acerca la hora, joven Hyeon. Sígueme.

 _Hyeon_. Parecía una forma más arcaica de pronunciar su nombre.

Sintiéndose desconcertado, una fuerza que era incapaz de dominar movía a Hyun cual marioneta.

Haciendo caso a la anciana, la siguió hasta llegar a una especie de habitación que servía de vestidor por los objetos allí almacenados. Lámparas de aceite iluminaban los rincones más oscuros, proyectando charcos parpadeantes de luz dorada sobre los pájaros, árboles y flores pintados en los biombos de manera exquisita. Hasta los artículos más modestos, como los espejos, toalleros, arcones de maquillaje, tarros de ungüentos , peines y pinzas, los lavamanos y aguamaniles, estaban lacados en metales nobles como el oro y la plata. Muchos llevaban grabados un emblema, símbolos que Hyun no llegaba a identificar, pero que se le antojaban a a una mezcla entre la escritura chino y la coreana.

Observó varios _hanbok_ de mujer sujetos en unos colgadores horizontales, con decoraciones florales bordadas.

―Ven aquí, Hyeon ―pidió la anciana con dulzura mientras que dos doncellas la flanquearon, quietas y respetuosas―. Me llamo Mae. Soy la institutriz y sacerdotisa del joven amo.

Hyun dedujo de que no hablaban coreano. Al menos, no era el oficial. Y, sin embargo, sin entender muy bien por qué, podía entenderla perfectamente.

Como en un sueño incapaz de manejar, Hyun permitió que las doncellas lo desvistieran ante la atenta si bien neutra mirada de la anciana Mae. Le quitaron el _hanbok_ azul turquesa que le resultó terriblemente familiar. Era idéntico al que utilizó en un sueño parecido a este. Luego, las jóvenes deshicieron su trenza. A juicio de Hyun, eran jóvenes y hermosas. Parecían sacadas de una pintura antigua. Actuaban de manera displicente aunque curiosa.

Una vez desnudo del todo, Mae lo examinó con una mirada minuciosa, analítica y sin emociones, como si buscara algo escondido en él. Después realizó un gesto muy escueto con el dedo índice para que Hyun lentamente se girara. Y así hizo. Dio una vuelta sobre sus propios pasos para quedar nuevamente frente a la anciana.

―Bien, siéntate, Hyeon ―dijo Mae. Acto que vino a significar que le había dado el visto bueno. Luego pidió a las doncellas, mirándolas con la frialdad de una mujer con años de experiencia almacenados silenciosamente en su dura mirada―: Preparadlo.

Hyun se arrodilló quedando en silencio y con la espalda recta. Una de las doncellas le perfiló un poco los ojos de negro con un pincel; la otra que estaba arrodillada a su espalda le dividió la espesa melena blanca en varios mechones, que peinó con delicadeza hasta alisarlos y extenderlos por el suelo como un abanico. Luego, las dos pusieron perfume en los mechones. Uno por uno. Y los recogieron de nuevo en una trenza más laboriosa, que sujetaron en la punta con una cinta de color rojo sangre.

Mae no se movió en ningún momento. Observó todo en taciturno silencio.

Hyun la imitó. Permaneció inmóvil, dejando que las doncellas cubrieran su cuerpo con una túnica holgada de fino damasco en tono rojizo oscuro; a juego con sus peculiares ojos.

Una vez hubo sido vestido, la anciana Mae se levantó y se acercó, indicando al mismo tiempo que hiciera lo mismo que ella.

―¿Has servido siempre al señor Nahm?, ¿o has tenido a otros amos anteriormente?

Sin saber por qué, Hyun se vio respondiendo con un enérgico sacudir de cabeza.

―Mis padres son campesinos. Decidieron venderme al señor Nahm cuando era solo un niño. No les reprocho nada puesto que eran muy pobres. El señor Nahm ha estado al tanto de mi cuidado desde que me compró y formé parte del personal de su teatro ―añadió Hyun.

Hyun respondía sin saber por qué lo hacía o por qué conocía estos acontecimientos. Era como si no fuera del todo capaz de controlar aquel cuerpo en el que estaba. Su boca hablaba y su mente funcionaba ajenos a él mismo. Incluso, en un idioma que desconocía y que entendía a la perfección.

―Hyeon, quiero que sepas que el señor Nahm te ha vendido.

―¿Cómo?

Apretó los labios y se mantuvo firme a pesar del terrible nudo alojado en su garganta.

―Así es. A partir de ahora formarás parte de la servidumbre del noble _yangban_. En concreto, servirás a su hijo heredero, el joven amo, que es quien te ha comprado. Ya no trabajarás más para el teatro del señor Nahm.

Sorprendido ante tal hecho, si bien desconociendo realmente las causas, Hyun bajó la mirada; le lloraban los ojos.

Los _yangban_ eran nobles seleccionados por el emperador. Eran poderosos, dirigían amplios territorios y gozaban de grandes riquezas. En ese instante, Hyun se sintió dolido y al mismo tiempo furioso, aunque no dejó entrever ninguno de estos sentimientos a Mae.

Hyun era un ser humano, pero estaba siendo tratado como un objeto que pasaba de una mano para acabar en otra, ajeno todo ello a su propia voluntad.

―Hyeon, ¿eres virgen?

Nuevamente, sin poder controlar sus actos, Hyun asintió firmemente con la cabeza aunque manteniendo la mirada gacha. Sintió que su cara ardía de pura vergüenza.

―Imagino que habrás sido instruido también en las artes amatorias.

Para esta ocasión, Hyun negó con la cabeza, también dejándose llevar por aquel cuerpo. Hyeon era demasiado inocente, pensó Hyun. Y ese pensamiento fue aclarado cuando de sus labios surgió la respuesta para la anciana Mae:

―El amo Nahm nunca permitió que me dedicara a otra labor que no fuese actuar en su teatro.

Mae abrió los ojos, con sorpresa, y dejó entrever una mueca semejante a una sonrisa. También escuchó las risillas nerviosas de las dos doncellas.

―Vaya, parece ser que el señor Nahm te tenía enjaulado cual pajarillo, pero tampoco es algo que me sorprende ―dijo ella―. Él sabía que podía conseguir mayores beneficios si aseguraba tu inocencia en el momento de venderte al mejor postor.

Hyun frunció el ceño.

―¿Y cómo puede estar segura de que yo...?

La anciana reveló una curvatura elegante en una esquina de sus labios finos.

―En tu mirada, hijo ―respondió ella con una seguridad tajante―. No hay nada que escape al entendimiento de esta astuta anciana. Quise preguntarte para asegurar mis conjeturas.

Hubo un silencio que se prolongó durante un puñado de largos segundos. Hyun fue quien lo hizo desvanecer con un murmullo tembloroso, inquieto, cargado de frustración.

―Dama Mae, no puede ser posible. El amo Nahm no haría algo así. Sé que no lo haría. Por favor, quiero regresar. Al menos, pido hablar con él.

Sorbió levemente por la nariz. Se sentía desolado, perdido, triste. Las lágrimas rodaron a borbotones por su rostro sin poderlo evitar.

La persona que había tenido más confianza lo había vendido sin reparo alguno.

―No te aflijas, hijo. Vas a vivir trabajando para la corte de un honorable _yangban_. El más querido por el emperador. La suerte corrió de tu parte.

Mae aparcó por completo la máscara sobria de su rostro y le sonrió afectuosa, tal y como lo haría una madre. Se acercó a Hyun y le tendió un pañuelo de algodón para que secara sus lágrimas.

―Debes entender que tarde o temprano habrías sido vendido. El teatro del señor Nahm es para infantes y jovencitos. Y tú ya te has convertido en un hombre. Uno muy apuesto, además. ―Mae apoyó su pequeña mano blanquecina como la leche en uno de sus brazos, contrastando con el vibrante color rojizo de la túnica de Hyun―. Si se me permite el atrevimiento, pienso que el señor Nahm te ha dejado en las mejores manos. Sé que el joven amo será benevolente contigo.

―¿Cómo puedo confiar en tus palabras? ―preguntó Hyun a la par que otro brote de lágrimas salían furiosas y se arrastraban por su rostro, estropeando y humedeciendo la pintura negra delineada en sus ojos hasta hacer de ella una mancha borrosa y fea.

―Porque yo he criado al joven amo desde que vino a este mundo. Su madre falleció al darle a luz y, desde entonces, me he encargado de su cuidado y educación. No mentiría si digo que es poseedor de una personalidad de lo más singular, todo hay que decirlo, pero alberga un gran corazón. Me he asegurado de que así sea porque tarde o temprano deberá sustituir a su padre. Ahora bien, Hyeon, limpiemos tu rostro. El joven amo se disgustará si te ve llegar así.

Una vez las doncellas limpiaran y delinearan de nuevo sus ojos con kohl negro, Mae le pidió que las acompañara.

El pasillo por el se adentraban no era más que sombras que se abrían de vez en cuando dando a rincones oscuros. Las sombras siguieron danzando por las paredes de madera y papel. Las pulidas tablas del suelo crujían bajo los leves pasos de pies con suelas acolchadas.

Hyun no conocía qué podía albergar más allá de lo que sus ojos podían captar gracias a la temblorosa y escasa luz que emitían las velas que llevaban las mujeres y los faroles que ardían por los pasillos. El humo producido por esos le producía un cosquilleo en la nariz.

Cuando llegaron ante una puerta abierta, la anciana se arrodilló. Tocó el suelo con la frente muy grácilmente incluso para su edad avanzada. Las doncellas la imitaron.

Atónito debido a la situación que se desencadenaba ante sus ojos, Hyun permaneció de pie hasta que una de las doncellas tiró disimuladamente de su túnica para que hiciera lo mismo que ellas. Hyun se arrodilló y se inclinó hasta que su frente reposara contra la tibieza del suelo de madera.

Entonces, Mae anunció:

―Joven amo, traigo al _midong_ , Hyeon Yuh.

Hyun notó cómo, debajo de su túnica, unan gota de sudor resbalaba por su espalda y le recorría la columna vertebral. Había sido capaz de interceptar y comprender las dos palabras dichas por la mujer mayor.

 _Midong._

Esta palabra venía a significar literalmente «chico bello», pero su significación era más particular si cabe.

Con este nombre se hacía alusión a los muchachos que trabajaban en un tipo concreto de teatro, conocido en su país con el nombre _Namsandang_. Ahí aprendían a leer, a cantar, a escribir y a recitar poesías y cuentos; a realizar acrobacias, danzas y saltos; tenían el don del encanto, de la seducción y de los buenos modales.

Los _midong_ eran varones de gran belleza; eran seleccionados cuidadosamente entre centenares de jóvenes del reino. Estos ejercían como cantantes, bailarines, acróbatas, poetas, cómicos, actores... Su función era la de entretener y divertir al público en plazas de aldeas y capitales. Asimismo, ofrecían espectáculos a las clases más pudientes y nobles en la privacidad de sus hogares.

En la época feudal, el estatus social de los _midong_ era bajo, equiparable al de un plebeyo, pero mejor que el de un sirviente, un esclavo o un campesino.

Aparte de las artes escénicas características de los _midong_ , estos también se dedicaban, al igual que las _geishas_ niponas, al negocio de la prostitución.

Y, por lo visto, Hyun era un _midong c_ omprado por el hijo heredero de aquella familia noble.

Hyun se esforzó en construir sus pensamientos: Los teatros N _amsandang_ sólo se dieron durante la dinastía Joseon. Una dinastía que se había instaurado en torno al año 1400 y finalizado en el año 1897. Había pasado más de un siglo después de eso. Entonces, ¿por qué esa anciana lo llamaba _midong_ cuando ni en la actualidad existían estos jóvenes?

¿Alguien podría explicarle qué cojones estaba haciendo en aquel lugar que parecía sacado de un libro de Historia?

Una voz varonil se dejó escuchar desde dentro de la habitación.

Hyun estaba tan nervioso y agitado que ni siquiera prestó atención a dicha voz. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, observando el suelo situado a pocos centímetros del rostro, aún postrado y con la cara pegada al mismo.

La anciana Mae se irguió elegantemente en consonancia con las doncellas. La misma jovencita de antes tiró suavemente de Hyun para que también se pusiera en pie, aunque él lo hizo de manera torpe y nerviosa. Un pato cojo lo hubiera hecho con más gracia.

Una vez hecho esto, Mae se acercó y le susurró al oído, muy discretamente:

―Abstente de pedirle favores al joven amo hasta que os conozcáis mejor. Y recuerda: sé discreto. Nadie debe saber de estos encuentros. Asegúrate también de no mirarle al rostro bajo ningún concepto. A no ser que el joven amo te pida lo contrario.

Parecía que el tiempo hubiera quedado en suspenso tras eso.

Entraron en la estancia segundos después. Un aroma perfumado inundaba el interior los recibió.

Hyun tenía los ojos clavados al suelo haciendo caso a la demanda de la anciana. Oyó un tintineo que indicaba que ella o las doncellas estaban sirviendo _sochu_ ―licor coreano semejante al _sake_ japonés―; era el sordo entrechocar de unas tazas de porcelana.

Las doncellas lo condujeron al dormitorio del hijo del _yangban_. En la habitación no había nadie. Hyun alzó brevemente el rostro y vio espléndidos muebles, varias capas de lujosa ropa de cama: destellos plateados y el brillo de un futón dispuesto con un edredón de seda blanco.

Hyun se descalzó para luego tener que arrodillarse sobre el futón y agachar de nuevo la cabeza.

El futón era tan blando y sedoso que tuvo la impresión de que flotaba. Toda la información que había recibido entraba y salía de su mente de manera violenta. Tenía la necesidad de salir huyendo de allí, pero ¿de qué le valdría hacerlo? No sabía dónde estaba. Tampoco sabía quién demonios era. ¿Sufriría de amnesia o algo por el estilo? ¿Estaría loco como una puta cabra?

Sintió de pronto la llegada de una nueva presencia a la habitación.

Hyun supo que era _él_ incluso sin verle.

Las doncellas y la anciana Mae se afanaban alrededor del joven amo. Hyun, sin poder ver nada, con los ojos observando absorto sus propias manos, oyó unos amortiguados susurros de la seda, como si le quitaran al joven amo la ropa y le ayudaran a ponerse una túnica de noche.

Por último, las mujeres apagaron los faroles, dejando uno encendido, y marcharon dejándolos solos, cerrando tras de sí la puerta del biombo.

El joven amo se dispuso sentándose a su lado sobre el futón.

Hyun mantuvo una posición firme, con los ojos cerrados y sin atreverse apenas a respirar. Notaba el calor agradable que desprendía el cuerpo de su acompañante. Entonces una mano le acarició suave y lentamente una mejilla. Fue una caricia torpe, pero indulgente, como si Hyun en lugar de carne fuese de porcelana frágil y su acompañante estuviera temeroso de romperlo en mil pedazos.

―Hyeon ―murmuró su nombre una voz profunda, muy masculina. Esto hizo que Hyun sintiera cierta tranquilidad, cierta confianza.

Hyun entendía perfectamente hasta dónde iba a llegar toda aquella escena. Pero este cuerpo joven de Hyeon, torpe e inexperto, en el que estaba metido no tenía demasiadas ideas sobre sexo. Posiblemente, Hyeon entendía poco más del hecho de masturbarse, de las frías y modestas escenas amorosas que había representado en el teatro y de los típicos comentarios obscenos que escuchaba de sus compañeros _midong_ al hablar de mujeres.

Nervioso, Hyeon se ofreció abriendo suave y lentamente la túnica, dejando a la vista uno de sus pálidos hombros. Imitó un gesto que seguramente había sacado de alguna escena levemente erótica del Antiguo Teatro Chino o de alguna pintura pervertida vista en el mercado.

Hubo después un largo silencio. Entonces una mano, suave y acogedora, le acarició el hombro en respuesta.

Hyun se estremeció al sentir después suaves besos en ese pedazo de piel puesto al descubierto. Los cálidos besos cesaron y ligera como una pluma, pero firme, aquella mano acarició luego suavemente sus cabellos, con devoción. Con un ligero toque, fue despojado de la cinta que sujetaba su larga trenza.

El joven amo echó la cinta a un lado y dejó caer libremente los cabellos níveos de Hyun para poder entrelazarlo entre los dedos con el mismo deleite que antes.

Después Hyun fue desprendido lentamente de la túnica que lo envolvía, dejándolo desprotegido ante la mirada de su compañero. El calor acogedor de las manos de este calmó a Hyun por instantes su pudor al estar desnudo. Fue acariciado por hombros, pecho y después vientre, muy despacio, como si fuera explorado con el miso pudor con que él dejaba a la vista su cuerpo. De esta forma, pudo sentir la proximidad del otro hombre.

Instintivamente, Hyun separó las piernas y notó cómo aquella mano se aventuró a vagar por la parte interna del muslo, y luego la del otro. Sin tocar en ningún momento sus partes. Algo que lo desconcertó. ¿Acaso las intenciones eran otras que tener sexo?

Notó un delicado pero firme empujón. Obediente, Hyun permitió que lo recostara y lo tumbara boca arriba.

Escuchó el desprender de las telas. Su acompañante había decidido estar a su mismo nivel y desnudarse. Sin embargo, tenía los ojos cerrados, cumpliendo a raja tabla las indicaciones de la anciana Mae. Seguidamente, el joven amo se recostó a su lado, apoyando su cuerpo contra su espalda, a modo de cuchara, dejando un leve espacio para posiblemente no intimidarlo con el toque repentino de dos cuerpos que no se conocían en absoluto.

―¿Podrías...? ―farfulló el joven amo sin terminar la frase. Unos segundos más y se animó a hacerlo―: ¿Podrías volver a cantar esos últimos versos del poema de esta noche?

Hyun no entendía, pero Hyeon al parecer sí porque asintió escuetamente con la cabeza y cantó en el acto. No tardó en que aquellos versos le resultaran a Hyun terriblemente familiares.

―" _Sacaré mi corazón_ ". ―La voz de Hyun era suave, rozando casi el susurro de una nana―. " _Sacaré mi corazón semejante a la luna de esta noche. Lo colgaré en lo más alto del firmamento y, señor mío, con él..._ "

― _"...te iluminaré."_

Su acompañante había tarareado la última parte, recitándola más que cantándola.

―Jeong Chol fue un gran poeta―añadió el joven amo, con sus brazos aún envueltos en torno a Hyun―. Mi padre conserva un pergamino suyo. Podría enseñártelo algún día.

―Me gustaría eso. También siento predilección por los poemas de Jeong Mong-Ju. Al público les suele gustar cuando los canto ―aventuró a decir Hyun, movido por los recuerdos de Hyeon. Hyun recordó que lo había estudiado en clase alguna vez, pero para él dicho poeta no significaba nada.

―Oh, sí. Resulta hermosa la forma con que los cantas.

―¿Q-qué?

―Sí, te he visto actuar desde que eras un niño en muchas obras del teatro del señor Nahm. Sé que parece incoherente esto que te voy a decir, pero es como si te conociera de siempre ―le respondió y añadió recitando débilmente unos versos de Mong-Ju―: " _Aunque yo muera de nuevo; aunque yo muera de cien muertes; mucho tiempo después de que mis huesos se conviertan en polvo; si mi alma existe o no..."_ _  
_

― _"...Mi único corazón rojo, por siempre y fiel a mi señor, nunca se desvanecerá."_ ―Terminaron de recitar ambos a la vez.

Hyun se volvió hacia él, quedando cara a cara, pero sin mirarle, con la mirada gacha, manteniendo el margen protocolario de respeto entre amo y siervo. Aquella suave forma en la que era tratado por el joven hombre que lo acompañaba, posiblemente de su misma edad, lo conmovía inmensamente y más siendo alguien viniendo de la realeza; de una familia respetable. Hyeon era un campesino, sin embargo; un objeto que había pasado de una mano a otra, y exhibido como una alimaña exótica.

Jamás había sentido esa sensación acogedora y cariñosa por parte de nadie.

Tanto Hyun como el cuerpo de Hyeon estaban abrumados por aquella inmensa sensación de afecto que hasta en ese momento desconocían, incluso siendo su acompañante un extraño; uno que, en el fondo, no lo era. Realmente era como si la presencia, el tacto y la voz del joven amo eran algo común o habitual.

El joven amo tenía razón. Era como si se conocieran de siempre y que aquel encuentro no era sino la continuación de otros tantos.

El hijo del _yangban_ se inclinó levemente hacia adelante en tanto que sentía cómo deslizaba su mano hacia arriba por la curvatura del cuello humedecido por el sudor de Hyun.

Impulsado por un impulso desorbitado, Hyun, aún con la mirada gacha, tomó el rostro de este, tirándolo de él para darle un beso. Este fue agradable, dulce, pero sobre todo corto, porque de repente, Hyun recordó que está besando a un desconocido. Un noble ni más ni menos. Y sin su permiso. Así que retrocedió. Esa imprudencia podía valer suficiente como para que le cortaran la cabeza sin el menor remordimiento.

―Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. ―Las agrias palabras de Hyun tropezaban unas con otras. Como siempre, no era Hyun quien hablaba, sino Hyeon.

Hyun se sentía como si estuviera dentro del cuerpo de Hyeon. Como si pudiera sentir todo lo que este sentía.

Y, efectivamente, todo se sentía jodidamente real. Vivo.

Sin embargo, antes de que su inseguridad tuviera la posibilidad de causar demasiados estragos en Hyun, el silencio taciturno de su acompañante junto con la expresión de consternación que debía tener dibujada en el rostro desapareciera, fue reemplazada por curiosidad. Se sentía tentado a abrir los ojos y mirarlo. Esta premeditada serenidad lo estaba volviendo loco.

―Ven aquí, Hyeon ―dijo su acompañante, atrayendo el cuerpo de Hyun hacia el suyo―. Haz eso otra vez.

Fue el turno de Hyun de sorprenderse. En la excitación del momento, Hyun tanteó ciegamente con sus manos el cuerpo del joven amo. Era prácticamente de su misma complexión. Deslizó la yema de sus dedos por sus hombros y cuello y luego tomó su rostro. Los labios de ambos chocaron de nuevo. Este beso fue también dulce, pero más persistente.

Hyun, impulsivo como era, fue el primero que se atrevió a dar el siguiente paso y metió su lengua dentro de la boca del otro, tanto pronto este separó un poco los labios, y no pudo evitar que un gemido ansioso escapara de su pecho ante su descarado ofrecimiento. Sintió también cómo las manos del joven amo estaban presionadas contra su abdomen. Por primera vez se percató de que estaban tibias y reconfortaban el calor ferviente de su propia piel. Estas manos luego se movieron; vagando por las caderas hasta su espalda, acercando sus cuerpos aún más hasta que sus pechos chocaran y sus vientres se rozaran en el agitado trasiego de sus respiraciones.

Enredó sus manos en el cabello del hijo del _yangban_ , enlazando persistentemente el beso, besándolo con fuerza y lleno de necesidad. Escuchó un gemido salir de su compañero, un pequeño sonido que hizo contraer su polla. Hyun comenzó a moverse, arrastrando al otro sobre él, sus manos vagando por la espalda. El joven, para molestia de Hyun, retrocedió un poco rompiendo el beso, con un jadeo.

―No haremos nada que no quieras hacer, Hyeon ―murmuró agitado en tanto que le quitaba mechones albinos de su frente.

Hyun gruñó en respuesta. Lo atrajo para sí en busca de otro desesperado beso. En algún momento perdió los escrúpulos, la vergüenza o lo que fuera, y enredó sus piernas en torno a su cuerpo para no dejarlo ir. También esta vez lo tomó con calma: disfrutó de tener su lengua explorando la boca de su compañero, lamiendo sus labios, entregándose abiertamente al placer que le proporcionaba besarlo. Primero notó un cosquilleo en el vientre que ascendió por su espalda cual impulso eléctrico. Tuvo la noción de que estaba teniendo una acuciante erección.

Dicho beso fue devuelto a Hyun, con los labios y la lengua húmedos e insistentes. El hijo del _yangban_ se dejó caer, apoyado en sus codos a ambos lados de la cara de Hyun, quien lo recibió abriendo sus piernas y entrelazándolas alrededor del cuerpo. Sus pechos se tocaron y sus pollas comenzaron a rozarse una contra la otra.

Sus cuerpos oscilaban en busca de fricción. Hyun se arqueó todo lo que podía, jadeando y pidiendo más. Cuando los dedos del joven amo rodeó ambas pollas y las apretó, Hyun exhaló un profundo gemido que hizo eco en la habitación. Miró hacía abajo y, aunque apenas pudo ver demasiado debido a la oscuridad, pudo discernir cómo ambas pollas estaban envueltas en la mano del joven amo, agarrando fuerte y sacudiendo rápido.

Puede que no pudiera mirar el resto del heredero de aquella casa, pero nadie le había dicho que no podía ver cómo se estaban masturbando.

Hyun sintió cómo el otro había enterrado la carra contra su cuello, anclando la boca y trazando círculos con su lengua sobre su piel, mientras su polla palpita junto con la de este.

―Hyeon ―balbuceó de nuevo su amante a sus espaldas, cerca de su oído, proporcionándole besos por el cuello. El tono profundo de aquella voz lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza―, eres tan hermoso...

«Cree que soy hermoso», pensó Hyun entonces, y puede que también lo hiciera Hyeon, sorprendido ante su propia herejía, reconociéndola como una refutación del desprecio por sí mismo que había marcado el centro de su existencia hasta ese mismo momento.

La inexperiencia y el frenético deseo hicieron que, en cuestión de momentos, sintieran la presión construyéndose firmemente dentro de ellos, incapaces de contenerse. Su cuerpo se apretó mientras que sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la espalda del otro.

Primero fue Hyun quien llegó al clímax. Su cuerpo pálido, intensificado por la escasa iluminación en la estancia, quedó sacudido por las convulsiones del orgasmo hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas, mientras que su esperma caliente se derramaba sobre los nudillos del joven amo y sobre sus vientres. Y, movido por el instinto, tomó el relevo de la mano del otro y lo masturbó hasta que alcanzara también el orgasmo.

Durante unos minutos se quedaron quietos, jadeando. Hyun nunca antes se había sentido tan sostenido y tan completamente deseado. Sentía el pecho desnudo del joven amo pegado contra el suyo, que subían y bajaban con respiraciones agitadas. Dios, no quería vivir sin este hombre. Aun cuando esa era exactamente la misma cosa que temía hacer al no conocerlo siquiera. Con la mano no empapada por el semen de su compañero, acarició Hyun su espalda, con los ojos aún cerrados y las yemas de sus dedos memorizando la sensación de la piel de este, así como cada matiz de músculos y huesos.

Con cuidado de no ser visto, Hyun entreabrió un poco los ojos, atreviéndose a mirar de refilón al hombre que tenía sobre él, aún aturdido.

Bajo la parpadeante luz del farol, Hyun vio el cuerpo fuerte, trabajado pero no marcadamente musculado de su amante, que resplandecía con la tenue palidez de quien nunca ha trabajado en los campos. Sin embargo, la blancura de la piel de su amante era hermosa, y no fantasmal como sí lo era la suya. La piel del joven amo se describía en un tono avainillado, agradable. La piel albina de Hyun, en cambio, de un blanco macilento. Se asemejaba más a la tonalidad del mármol que a la de la carne, como algo poco natural y enfermizo.

Hyun dirigió la mirada algo más arriba y vio una barbilla nada autoritaria y unos labios bonitos, masculinos, enrojecidos aún por la acción del beso. Prácticamente el rostro del joven amo estaba oculto por sus cabellos de color negro, que hacían claro contraste con los suyos. Estos le caían hasta la altura de los hombros, por lo que no eran ni de lejos tan largos como los de Hyun.

Antes de poder llegar a observar mejor de su acompañante, todo quedó envuelto en oscuridad y, de pronto...

La energía.

La oscuridad resbaló en su visión como un susurro.

 **o o o**

Hyun despertó desorientado. Llevó la mirada hacia el motivo que le producía agitación.

El terrible sonido del despertador colocado en una de las mesillas de noche lo había sacado de sus sueños.

Lo apagó de un manotazo mientras que sentía su entrepierna doler terriblemente.

Una erección dura como una piedra le daba los buenos días.

«¿Dónde estoy?», se preguntó. «Ha sido de nuevo ese maldito sueño. Eso es todo», se contestó al instante.

No comprendía cómo podía soñar algo tan detallado, cargado de sensaciones que sentía casi como reales.

Comenzó a tener ese sueño de vez en cuando desde hacía meses. Era el mismo sueño, pero a veces aparecía fragmentado, con algunas imágenes surgidas sin orden, mientras que otras veces, como en aquella ocasión, era del todo nítido, tanto como si fuera una película.

Las primeras veces se despertó con los calzoncillos mojados al eyacular duro en sueños. Con el tiempo, Hyun logró inconscientemente a contenerse, sobre todo, al echarse su primera novia y tener que dormir en compañía de esta más a menudo. La única solución que tenía era visitar fugazmente el baño sin ser advertido por su chica y terminar el trabajo de su erección a causa de aquel maldito sueño.

Miró a su izquierda y, en vez de yacer el hombre con quien Hyun había soñado, se encontró con la cara de Min-Hee: su novia desde hacía algo más de un año.

Min-Hee dormía profundamente cerca de él. Estaba envuelta entre las mantas con el rostro suavizado por un sueño pacífico. De constitución delgada, cabellos oscuros revueltos, piel sonrosada y bonitos labios regordetes que dejaban atisbar levemente el blanco prístino de unos dientecillos.

Hyun se movió con cuidado y fue al baño para atender su erección antes de que le explotaran las pelotas a causa del dolor. Cuando regresó, Min-Hee seguía dormida. Se acostó de nuevo a su lado sin atreverse a despertarla. Hyun consideró que no tenía ningún derecho a devolverla a la realidad, donde sus vidas tenían fecha de caducidad.

Se quedó un buen rato observándola. Mientras, en su cabeza, se agitaba un mar de pensamientos.

Había transcurrido dos años desde que Hyun había abandonado la casa de sus padres. Haejung y el resto de los moteros le habían ofrecido una nueva vida, un nuevo hogar y, lo más importante, había aprendido con ellos el verdadero significado de la palabra _familia_.

A sólo dos días después de que Hyun huyera, el propio Haejung se plantó ante la casa de los padres de Hyun junto a un puñado de moteros perteneciente a su banda. Haejung habló con los señores Ryu y con el hijo mayor. Les dijo que Hyun ahora estaba a su cargo y a continuación los amenazó para que no dieran parte a la policía acerca de su desaparición. Haejung amenazó especialmente al hermano de Hyun con que si avisaba a la policía, él estaría dispuesto a denunciarle por la golpiza que le había propinado a su hermano pequeño menor de edad.

Todo esto se lo hicieron saber luego a Hyun, que no había estado presente en dicho encuentro debido al tiempo que estuvo en cama recuperándose de sus heridas. Haejung había traído consigo además muchas de sus pertenencias y documentos de identificación.

La familia de Hyun permaneció en silencio, dejando a Hyun libre e independiente. Y Hyun los expulsó de su vida. No quería verles nunca más.

A expensas de la macarra pinta de Haejung Seok, apariencia física equiparable a la de un tipo que hace el trabajo sucio para la mafia coreana, contaba con una personalidad amable y compasiva. Haejung, al igual que Hyun, se había criado bajo las normas de la calle desde muy joven, huyendo también de casa antes de alcanzar la mayoría de edad. Desde que pudo reunir algo de dinero, Haejung abrió su propia tienda de tatuajes. Además, él estuvo siempre vinculado al mundo motero en Seúl, y cuando alcanzó casi los treinta años, decidió montarse su propia banda, la cual contaba actualmente con veinte miembros.

En la banda motera de Haejung, como en cualquier otra de moteros, se urdían trapicheaos de poco monta con los que ganaba interesantes sumas de dinero, dedicándose a la venta ilegal de drogas blandas, especialmente las derivadas del cannabis.

Haejung no era por así decirlo tatuador, sino más bien el gerente de su propia tienda. Los que trabajaban para él en la industria del tatuaje eran Giovanna Sorrentino y Ryo Seong; los otros dos moteros que Hyun había conocido aquel día.

Ryo y Giovanna eran pareja y tenían fama de excelentes tatuadores. Ambos se habían conocido en una convención de tatuadores en San Francisco y Ryo convenció a Giovanna para que se mudara con él a Seúl. Junto a ellos, había venido también el hermano menor de Giovanna, Zak Sorrentino, que se había hecho un hueco en el mundo laboral surcoreano trabajando en un taller mecánico gracias a la influencia que tenía Haejung en estos mundillos.

El caso fue que Haejung ofreció a Hyun trabajar para él en su tienda de tatuajes, como dependiente. Sólo tenía que recibir a los clientes y ocuparse de la caja. Un trabajo nada difícil.

Hyun aceptó la propuesta de Haejung y comenzó a trabajar en la tienda de tatuajes. Haejung parecía muy contento al ver que desde que estaba Hyun trabajando en su tienda había ascendido curiosamente el número de la clientela, viniendo tanto chicas... como chicos.

Su nuevo hogar, por otro lado, se lo ofreció Zak, quien le hizo hueco en su pequeño apartamento de estudiantes compartido con otro amigo más.

Mientras que con Giovanna, Ryo y Haejung, Hyun había aprendido a evolucionar como adulto, gracias a sus consejos y apoyo, con Zak disfrutó de la juventud.

Gracias a Zak, al que consideraba su mejor amigo, Hyun consiguió hacerle frente a muchos de esos complejos y odios que tenía para consigo mismo. Saliendo por las noches con él de bares, a la caza de chicas y pasar un buen rato, Hyun se dio cuenta de que no era tan feo como su madre decía. Zak le enseñó a tratar con las mujeres, a saber cómo seducirlas y tener sexo con ellas, pero también a ser más sociable, jovial y seguro de sí mismo en todos los aspectos.

Gracias a Zak había podido conseguir hacer algo que hasta entonces le había sido imposible: tener amistades.

Sólo fue cuestión de meses que Hyun Ryu aprendiera una infinidad de cosas sobre la vida y sobre sí mismo.

Poco a poco fue dejando atrás esa temida sensación que le producía mirarse en los espejos. Comenzó a aceptarse tal y como era: eliminó esa imagen distorsionada que su madre había creado y que Hyun había creído. Esto hizo subir su autoestima y no tardó mucho en comenzar a hacer sus primeras bromas narcisistas sobre lo guapo y agraciado que era.

En esas salidas nocturnas con Zak y sus amigos, Hyun conoció al fin a la chica de sus sueños, Min-Hee Jung, que se enamoró de ella con la misma rapidez de un primer flechazo.

Min-Hee era de su misma edad, aunque de un estatus social mayor que el suyo. Estudiaba Medicina por herencia familiar. Tanto su padre como su madre eran médicos especialistas. Los padres de Min-Hee no veían a Hyun con buenos ojos: para ellos no era más que un pandillero inculto que no tenían dónde caerse muerto.

No obstante, ella siguió apostando por su relación. Si bien era cierto que por motivos de estudios, en su caso, y por motivos de trabajo, en el caso de Hyun, no podían verse tanto como quisieran, habían conseguido mantener una relación estable y bonita hasta que la cosa comenzó a torcerse en las últimas semanas.

Hyun había sido aceptado como estudiante becario en la Academia de Artes Escénicas de Seúl, después de pasar un arduo proceso de selección. Empezaría el curso al cabo de pocos días y seguiría alternando esto con su trabajo en la tienda de tatuajes. Hyun seguía luchando por sus sueños, y entrar en la academia le abriría las puertas al mundo del espectáculo, mostraría sus buenas facultades y se daría a conocer al público.

Min-Hee no parecía del todo contenta con la noticia aunque se esforzara un mundo por ocultárselo a Hyun. Comenzó a ser algo más distante con él. Su relación había comenzado a enfriarse.

Hyun intentó buscarla más, pasar más tiempo con ella y gastar lo que ganaba en llevarla a un sinfín de sitios o en hacerle regalos bonitos. Y lo hacía porque la quería. Y, ahora que la observaba dormir plácidamente a su lado, consideraba este hecho como quien acepta que la Tierra gira alrededor del Sol.

Pero, aun así...

Aun así había algo en Hyun que se abría a la incertidumbre, al miedo. Ese _algo_ le hacía dudar de su amor incalculable por Min-Hee. Y aún desconocía cuál era el motor de esa agria sensación inyectada cual sobredosis en el centro de su pecho.

Aún dormida, Min-Hee frunció el ceño y apretó los ojos. Empezó a moverse y estiró un brazo por encima de las mantas, desperezándose. Hyun elevó la comisura de sus labios a modo de escueta sonrisa. Cuando abrió los ojos, Min-Hee quedó absorta durante un par de segundos como si no tuviese noción de dónde se encontraba. Su expresión cambió y se retiró rápidamente para levantarse cual resorte de la cama. No se podría decir que se alegraba de verle.

―¿Qué hora es? ―preguntó―. Espero no haberme quedado dormida. Mi primera clase empieza a las nueve.

―Aún es temprano. Es algo más de las siete.

Min-Hee comenzó a vestirse aprisa. Se puso la ropa interior, una falda y buscó a tientas la blusa por toda la habitación. De pronto, se quedó parada observando en silencio a Hyun a los pies de la cama.

―¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó Hyun, un tanto confuso. Frunció el ceño mientras se erguía hasta quedar sentado.

―Pensaba.

―¿En qué pensabas? ―insistió Hyun, inclinando un poco el rostro inconscientemente y de manera infantil. Tal y como lo haría un perro, un gato o un niño pequeño cuando siente curiosidad.

―No sé si lo sabrás, pero normalmente la gente se despierta teniendo un aspecto terrible. Pensaba en que ese no era tu caso. Creo que es por la mañana cuando más guapo estás, así con la luz entrando por las rendijas de las persianas iluminándote, aún desnudo, con el pelo suelto alborotado y lagañas en los ojos. ―Hyun no se rio, pero le hizo gracia el comentario. Min-Hee bajó la mirada esbozando una sonrisa tan tensa como la suya―. Tengo que ir al baño. Necesito orinar antes de irme.

La puerta del baño era una mampara de cristal tintado de cinco pliegues integrada a su habitación.

Al menos, en el apartamento de Zak, cada habitación gozaba de un pequeño baño incorporado con este método. Min-Hee corrió la mampara, se metió dentro y la cerró tras de sí. Desde ahí, Hyun podía ver los pies de ella. Tras un rápido forcejeo con el cinturón, vio cómo la falda y las braguitas de color rosa pastel caían a la altura de los tobillos. No disfrutaban de demasiada intimidad en un apartamento hecho para estudiantes como aquel.

Pasaron dos minutos, pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

―No puedo ―dijo ella al fin.

―¿Perdona?

―No puedo orinar si me están escuchando. Es una especie de... manía.

―Es la primera vez que oigo hablar sobre algo así por echar una meada.

Min-Hee carcajeó.

―Es más común de lo que te imaginas en las mujeres, Hyun. Necesito que hagas ruido. Normalmente a esto se le conoce por el nombre de «Síndrome de la vejiga tímida». Los japoneses lo llaman «Síndrome de la tortuga». Es una gran..., una gran...

―¿Putada?

―Sí, eso mismo ―corroboró Min-Hee. Tan educada que era incapaz de soltar una blasfemia. Bajo el término de la mampara, Hyun veía sus pies moviéndose nerviosos.

―¿Qué quieres que haga?

―Haz ruido, quizás cantar sirva.

―¿Y qué canción quieres que cante? ―preguntó Hyun, en tono divertido.

―¡Qué más da!, la que quieras.

― _Mmmm_... Está bien.

Comenzó a canturrear una canción popular coreana, muy antigua, llamada _Arirang_. La primera que se le pasó por la cabeza.

« _Arirang, Arirang, Arariyo. Arirang gogaero neom-eoganda..._ »

Hyun no tardó en escuchar el ruido de la orina golpeando el agua.

―¡Ya está!

―¡Pero si aún no he terminado de cantar! ―protestó Hyun, infantilmente. Había vuelto a acostarse bocarriba, con los brazos tras la cabeza sirviéndole de almohada y los ojos clavados en el techo blanco de su habitación.

―Lo que no entiendo es por qué siempre cantas canciones tan viejas. Me recuerdas a mi abuelita.

―¿Tal vez porque estoy cansado de escuchar tu lista de reproducción K-Pop interminable que tienes puesta en el coche?

Escuchó una risa divertida y poco después el sonido del agua al tirar de la cadena. Min-Hee abrió la mampara y salió del diminuto baño después de lavarse las manos. Terminó de arreglarse ante la atenta mirada taciturna de Hyun.

Después de recoger sus cosas en silencio y coger su bolso, Min-Hee conectó sus ojos por un instante con los del albino.

Min-Hee bajó la mirada dejando entrever cierto abatimiento. A Hyun se le aceleró el corazón a mil por hora nada más hubo captado dicho gesto. Desconocía las causas de los altibajos que estaba teniendo su novia, precisamente al saber su ingreso en la academia.

Quedó de nuevo sentado en la cama sintiéndose terriblemente nervioso.

―¿Te apetece un poco de té antes de irte? ―preguntó Hyun, desesperadamente, como si buscara alguna forma de retener a Min-Hee allí a fin de que ella le expresara todo aquello que le molestase de él.

Aún era temprano. El apartamento estaba silencioso y sólo era audible el silbido de la tetera al hervir el agua y los amortiguados sonidos de coches y voces procedentes de la calle o de los vecinos colindantes. Zak debía estar durmiendo con su ligue de una noche en su respectiva habitación, así como su otro compañero en la suya.

El piso de Zak tenía una cocina pequeña, muy _minimal_ , con apenas lo indispensable en muebles y electrodomésticos. Una barra americana dividía la zona de la cocina con el salón. Al ser un piso ocupado por varones jóvenes se describía en pleno desorden. Había latas de cerveza por todas partes; por el suelo, en las mesas, sobre el televisor pequeño... También ceniceros hasta los topes de colillas y cenizas, ropa abandonada por el sofá y el fregadero hasta arriba de platos y vasos. Hyun detestaba que sus compañeros, a pesar de ser mayores que él, fuesen tan desastrosos. Raro era el día que no estaba detrás de ellos para que hicieran las tareas domésticas que les tocaba. En cuanto tuviera algo más de dinero reunido, Hyun buscaría un piso solo para él.

Hyun sirvió el té. Min-Hee estaba seria y su rostro seguía mostrando la misma tristeza que antes. Había apartado varias latas de cerveza a un lado de la barra para tener espacio para los dos.

―¿Quieres algo de comer, Min-Hee? Podría preparar en un santiamén unos _crepes_ ―sugirió con falso ánimo Hyun, lanzándole una acogedora sonrisa antes de acercarse a la barra. Quería hacerla sentir bien y no sabía cómo.

Echaba tanto de menos los días en que se levantaban temprano y desayunaban juntos. Entre besos, risas y conversaciones ligeras.

—No, no te molestes. Me he levantado sin apetito.

Tras tomar un escueto sorbo de té, Min-Hee dejó la taza en la superficie de la mesa y miró a Hyun. Le temblaban un poco las manos. Habló en un impulso decisivo:

—Yo... Necesito hablar contigo, Hyun.

Hyun se petrificó en mitad de un movimiento con la taza para llevársela a los labios. La dejó sobre la barra y miró a la joven con el corazón martillándole duro en el pecho.

—Oh, ¿d-de qué?

Min-Hee apoyó las manos con firmeza en la superficie de la barra.

—Pronto comenzarás a estudiar Artes Escénicas y..., y no puedo evitar sentir cierto desasosiego. Había decidido no decirte nada, que no te hablaría acerca de lo que siento con este asunto, pero no puedo callármelo más. Así que —dijo, levantando la cabeza—, no espero que lo entiendas, pero sí deseo que me escuches.

Hyun asintió nerviosamente. Había llegado el momento. Quería arreglar las cosas cuanto antes. Min-Hee continuó diciendo:

—No sé si has pensado acerca de las consecuencias que conllevaría tener una carrera dentro del mundo del espectáculo. Los productores buscan chicos solteros, sin ataduras, capaces de atraer a una jauría de admiradoras posesas. El hecho de que tengas una relación sentimental seria te perjudicaría a la larga. Creo que me he convertido en un obstáculo para tus sueños, Hyun.

Hyun abrió la boca, pero no salió nada de ella, entonces la cerró de nuevo. Min-Hee sonrió dulcemente y dejó escapar un sonido suave, casi un suspiro.

―Hyun, te quiero, y dudo que pueda enamorarme de alguien con la misma facilidad con que lo he tenido contigo. Sin embargo, lo entiendo y acepto. Somos de dos mundos diferentes y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiar las cosas, ¿no? No se pueden forzar si no vienen solas. ―Elaboró una pausa dificultosa―. Por eso, tenemos que poner espacio entre nosotros, espero que lo entiendas. Siento que lo mejor para los dos es distanciarnos antes de que nos hagamos daño.

―Distanciarnos ―repitió Hyun asintiendo, tratando de procesar cada una de las palabras dichas por Min-Hee, sintiéndose a punto de morir.

―Exactamente ―dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio y con los ojos llorosos.

Hyun la miró y trató de decir algo, cualquier cosa. Quería gritar y decirle que no, que las cosas podían cambiar. Quería prometerle que su relación no cambiaría en absoluto si llegaba el momento de trabajar como actor. La necesitaba, pero también sabía que no podía forzarla a quedarse si ya había tomado su propia decisión.

En parte, la brizna de un sentimiento egoísta en su interior afloró en efecto de su dolor: había luchado tanto por entrar en la academia, por labrarse un camino en todo aquello que, si tenía que abandonar sus sueños, se sentiría completamente vacío para el resto de su vida. Le dolió aún más ver que no tenía argumentos para defender su relación.

Los dos iban por caminos muy distintos, y no recientemente sino desde el principio.

―He querido hacer yo esto porque sé que sería difícil para ti dar este paso, y está bien, Hyun. Jamás podría odiarte por ello porque yo también me siento culpable al priorizar también mis sueños ―susurró ella, volteando la barra con la intención de acercarse y darle finalmente un afectuoso abrazo.

Hyun no actuó de inmediato, pero al sentir finalmente cómo sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas, aferró el pequeño cuerpo de Min-Hee y la envolvió en un abrazo ansiado por ambos.

 **o o o**

Durante las dos semanas siguientes tras la ruptura con Min-Hee, Hyun estaba desecho. Había empezado las clases en la academia desanimado, con la terrible tentación de abandonar en cualquier momento y retomar su relación con ella. Sin embargo, el reconocimiento por parte de los profesores a su excelente dedicación hizo que Hyun permaneciera.

Conoció gente nueva en la academia, pero no se mostró especialmente accesible y sociable. Hyun sentía que no avanzaba sino que andaba dando vueltas: sus sueños requerían de sacrificios si quería avanzar para alcanzarlos. En primer lugar, fue su familia y ahora era Min-Hee.

¿Qué más debía ofrecer?

Se estaba volviendo ridículo y patético ante sus propios ojos.

―¡Joder!

―¡Mierda, Hyun, tío! ―bramó Zak, saltando a su lado del asiento―. ¡Me has asustado, hijo puta!

―Well, you guys don't waste any time on polite chat, do you?

Preguntó irónicamente Giovanna Sorrentino en tanto se sentaba con ellas en una de las mesas del bar motero que solían frecuentar con los miembros de la banda. Llevaba consigo dos jarras de cerveza en una mano y en otra un vaso de Coke.

Giovanna había dejado de beber alcohol en cuanto supo la buena noticia de que estaba embarazada. Contaba ya con cinco meses de embarazo bien puestos en una mujer tan atractiva como era ella. Al estar sentada, la abultada barriga escondida tras un colorido vestido _pin-up_ , se percibía mejor. Como era tatuadora, su cuerpo era el mejor escaparate para su obra hecha en tinta. Giovanna tenía partes del cuerpo tatuadas con temática _Old School_ y también oriental.

Ella los había sorprendido en el mismo momento en que maldecían. Al darse cuenta de sus expresiones, tanto Giovanna como Zak se volvieran hacia Hyun. En respuesta, Giovanna se sentó a su lado, entregándole la cerveza.

―Hey, Hyun, are you OK? ―le preguntó ella mientras frotaba suavemente uno de sus hombros en gesto familiar de afecto.

―Ya sabes que no estoy bien ―murmuró Hyun cerrando los ojos y bebiendo un buen trago de cerveza después―. Está claro que no hay nada más que decir o hacer. La perdí, Giovanna. Perdí a Min-Hee.

―T _ú pasar mal ahora. No toda vida tú estar así. Todos vivimos desamor y tenemos nosotros que afrontar. Seguir adelante, ¿entiendes, Hyun?_ ―Giovanna asintió a fin de demostrar que comprendía su situación. Para esta ocasión, decidió hablar en su desastroso coreano.

―I didn't expect to get into a serious relationship but I've given it a lot of thought and I'm suck at this, Giovanna. ―Suspiró hondo Hyun, elaborando una pausa. No se imaginaba tener una relación seria, pero la única conclusión que sacaba con su ruptura era que no servía para las relaciones serias y no pensaba enamorarse hasta las trancas de nuevo―. I'm never going to fall in love again!

Zak, que los estaba escuchando hablar, volteó sus ojos en respuesta a las palabras dichas por Hyun.

De fondo se oía el sonido de las copas, la charla amena entre los asistentes y música instrumental _hard rock_ saliendo por los altavoces.

―For fuck's sake, Hyun! ―gritó, también en inglés, haciendo sobresaltar a Hyun, porque no era algo que Zak hiciera a menudo, todo lo contrario en realidad. Continuó hablando, pero esta vez en coreano―: Lo pasado, pasado está, tío. Si las cosas no salieron bien con Min-Hee, pues ya conocerás a otra chica que acepte tu sueño de convertirte en un actor. ¡Acaba ya con todas esas putas frases de novela romántica porque, de verdad, Hyun, te aprecio, pero joder! _¡_ A veces solo abres la boca y mandas aire desde los pulmones sin pensar en lo que estás diciendo!

Esta última frase la dijo Zak en perfecto coreano, pero bajo una entonación típica de un extranjero. Luego siguió hablando en inglés y coreano al mismo tiempo:

―Face that reality and live with it. Así que ahora mete las manos en tus pantalones y mira si por allí hay un par de pelotas cerca, porque va siendo hora de que las saques a relucir, ¿de acuerdo?

Zak lo miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras que Hyun lo miraba con los ojos fuera de sus cuencas. _Touché_.

―D-de acuerdo ―tartamudeó nerviosamente Hyun, tragando con dificultad.

―¿De acuerdo, entonces?

―Eres convincente cuando quieres, tío.

―Pues ya sabes... ―Zak abrió los ojos y puso cara de emoción, olvidándose de lo que iba a decir―. ¡Oh!, ¡mira esa diosa que está al fondo de la barra! ¿Crees que _todo_ _eso_ es natural?

Zak tenía un nivel muy bajo de concentración. Giovanna y Hyun carcajearon al unísono.

― _Sí, Zak, sí. Todo natural_. Come on, go with her. I hope she's a total pillow princess and you're putting in all the elbow grease ―dijo Giovanna, sacudiendo la cabeza con una divertida sonrisa.

―Bah, no me importa que ella pueda ser una princesita de almohada si al menos puedo meter mi cara entre sus bonitas y enormes tetas ―dijo Zak a la par que se levantaba del asiento y se tomaba un buen trago de cerveza con intención de conseguir algo más de coraje.

Hyun quedó charlando con Giovanna durante un buen rato hasta que llegaron Haejung y Ryo con otros miembros de la banda. Incluso Zak se había acercado en compañía de la chica despampanante con la que estaba ligando.

―Hyun, necesitamos que nos acompañes fuera un momento ―dijo Haejung, que lo miró en actitud seria y severa.

Hyun miró desconcertado a Giovanna, quien encogió divertida los hombros y se levantó también. Zak parecía estar igual de extrañado que él... o al menos, estaba actuando demasiado bien. Hyun asintió y los siguió en silencio. De pronto, antes de salir del bar, Giovanna y otra chica motera de la banda le vendaron los ojos con una tira de tela oscura.

―¿Qué cojones hacéis? ―preguntó más nervioso que antes.

Las dos rieron, pero no aliviaron su agitación con alguna respuesta. Hyun escuchó también la risa nerviosa y los murmullos proferidos entre los componentes. ¿Qué estaban tramando?

―Hyun ―lo llamó Haejung a un par de pasos más allá, mientras era guiado por el grupo motero―, ya va siendo hora de que te presentemos a tu chica ideal.

―¿Cómo? ―masculló Hyun―. Ya sabéis que no tengo ganas de conocer a nadie.

―¡No te preocupes! ―añadió Ryo, entre risas―. ¡Nos hemos cuidado de escoger la que más te convenía de entre muchas otras!; ¡créeme!, ¡ha sido un trabajo muy duro dar con ella!

―Es sexy y tiene curvas bonitas, pero tiene un fuerte carácter, también. Si la tratas como un caballero te dejará que la montes ―añadió Haejung, en un tono más burlón si cabe.

―De verdad, por favor, yo no...

Hyun sintió el duro suelo de asfalto bajo sus botas militares. Luego frenaron el paso consiguiendo que se tragara sus palabras y quedara en silencio. Escuchó de nuevo las risas divertidas de sus compañeros.

―¿ _Tú preparado_? ―le preguntó Giovanna a sus espaldas, en coreano _―. ¡Te quitar venda en tres, dos, uno...!, ¡ya!_

Hyun abrió los ojos y, al enfocarlos, vio ante sí una impresionante moto de la marca _Harley Davidson_ , de corte clásico.

―Vamos, querida, no seas tímida y dile hola a Hyun ―dijo Haejung, divertido, hablando con la moto, para luego encenderla.

El ronroneo del motor hizo que a Hyun se le acelerara el corazón.

Era una moto impresionante, sin duda.

―No, no puedo aceptar la moto.

―¿Cómo que no aceptas a esta preciosidad, mocoso? Hemos ahorrado entre todos para comprártela. ―Haejung tiró de él para que se acercara y se montara en su nueva moto―. Vamos, sube. Ya iba siendo hora de que tuvieras tu propia moto. Si no, ¿qué puta clase de motero serías?

―¿Mo-motero, dices?

Hasta entonces, Hyun había probado algunas de las motos que iban y venían del taller mecánico de Zak. Se había sacado el carnet no hacía mucho, pero no tenía pensado comprarse una moto propia si tenía otros gastos en mente y realmente no se la podía permitir.

―¡Claro! ―exclamó Haejung―. ¡Ahora eres un miembro más de nuestra banda _Shattered Skulls_!

Zak se acercó junto a Giovanna y le colocaron una chaqueta de cuero negra sobre los hombros. El nombre de la banda aparecía cosido detrás, bordeando un par de cráneos despedazados de los que salían por los orificios rosas rojas. Era un emblema motero brutal, cojonudo. Hyun se puso la chaqueta con los ojos brillantes, semejantes a los de un niño que abre bajo el árbol los regalos en la mañana de Navidad. Tocó los manillares de su moto y los empuñó por los mangos.

Sí, había caído en el amor de esa _Harley_ maravillosa.

El grupo de moteros aplaudieron para darle la bienvenida a la banda e inmediatamente después comenzaron a cantarle el famoso «Cumpleaños feliz». Hyun había estado tan derrotado últimamente que había pasado por alto incluso su cumpleaños, el cual no había sentido el ánimo de celebrar como en los dos últimos años.

Hyun cumplía diecinueve años.

―Gracias, muchas gracias ―declaró muy emocionado Hyun, sintiendo un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Se bajó de la moto, Giovanna lo abrazó y Zak le sacudió afablemente el pelo. El resto de los moteros se acercaron para felicitarle uno después de otro. Cuando terminó de abrazar a sus compañeros, volvió a demostrarles su agradecimiento―: No sé cómo agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho por mí, de verdad.

―¡Por ahora, vamos a ir por ahí a celebrarlo!, ¡queremos verte probar tu moto! ―intervino Zak usando uno de sus brazos para atraer a Hyun en un abrazo por el cuello y regalándole un casco nuevo, de color negro decorado con una cinta de regalo roja―. ¡Y, con suerte, hoy follas!

El grupo rio y Hyun con ellos. Un fuerte sentimiento de felicidad había regresado a él.

«Todo irá bien», se dijo. «Todo irá bien.»

Tensó el arco y los músculos doloridos del brazo se resintieron debido al esfuerzo. Bloqueó el ruido, el movimiento y cualquier cosa que no fuese el sonido de su respiración mientras se concentraba en la primera diana. Respiró hondo y, mientras soltaba el aire, dejó volar la flecha.

Había hecho diana.

Se le deshizo el nudo del estómago y resopló por la nariz. La flecha no se había clavado en el centro absoluto de la diana, pero era que tampoco se había esforzado demasiado en intentarlo. Puso otra flecha en el arco y disparó a la segunda diana, situada más alejada que la anterior. Había apuntado al borde del anillo interior, y lo alcanzó con una brutal precisión. En la tercera diana, más alejada aún, volvió a acertar: había apuntado al borde, pero se clavó más cerca del centro en la desviación tomada por el recorrido de la flecha.

Esta se clavó en el lugar preciso donde había apuntado.

Al sacar su última flecha, se sintió mareado. La diana era poco más que un borrón en la distancia.

Apretó los párpados y volvió a abrirlos. Entonces, la imagen que tenía delante cambió durante breves instantes.

En cuestión de solo unos segundos, se vio a sí mismo rodeado por una muchedumbre de gente ataviada con ropa tradicional.

Ya no usaba un arco moderno de estructura metálica, sino uno de madera, labrado y elaborado artesanalmente. Él mismo también vestía un _hanbok_ exquisito. Observó hacia donde debía de estar colocada la diana, y en vez de esta, unos soldados vestidos como lo hacía la guardia imperial hacía siglos, tiraban de una persona para atarla después contra un poste.

La persona era un joven. Llamativo por el color blanquecino y largo de sus cabellos.

―Juhn-Maeng, adelante. ―Alguien pareció llamarle situado a su lado, muy de cerca. Era un hombre que se parecía físicamente a su padre, ataviado con ilustrísimas ropas―. ¡Mátale!, ¡mátale de una vez!

La sensación de mareo se intensificó. Vio borroso, aunque no sabía si era por el propio mareo o porque sus ojos se habían inundado de pronto en lágrimas. Apretó tanto el arco que este crujió y se dispuso a lanzar su última flecha. Su brazo tembló del esfuerzo cuando tensó la cuerda un poco más. Cerró los ojos, abrumado por el griterío de la gente a su alrededor.

Disparó.

Al abrir los ojos, los sonidos habían cesado bruscamente.

Jumin Han había vuelto a la realidad. Su respiración aleteaba convulsamente. Se pasó una mano por la frente para deshacerse del sudor mientras tomaba aire lenta y profundamente, a fin de tranquilizarse. Seguidamente, se deshizo de las lágrimas que aún se resistían a salir de entre sus pestañas negras.

―Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? ―Escuchó una servil voz a sus espaldas.

Jumin se volvió y miró a su mayordomo, situado a pocos metros. Tenía el rostro fruncido, mirándolo con extrañeza y preocupación.

―¿He acertado? ―Jumin se volvió para mirar hacia la diana. Se sentía aturdido. Tal vez estaba sufriendo las consecuencias del jet lag.

―Sí, señor, pero no ha dado en el centro. ―El mayordomo señaló hacia la diana. La flecha se había clavado en la parte inferior.

―¡Jumin!

Escuchó su nombre ser gritado a lo lejos. Tanto el mayordomo como él se volvieron y vieron cómo un joven de cabellos azules muy claros corría hasta ellos agitando uno de los brazos para saludarle.

Era Jihyun.

Jumin guardó la compostura y sonrió levemente mientras entregaba el arco y el carcaj vacío al mayordomo y caminó hacia él.

Jumin aún llevaba puesta el guantelete protector que le cubría todo el brazo y parte del hombro. Los dos amigos se abrazaron en un efusivo abrazo. O, más bien, Jumin se dejó llevar por la radiante efusividad de su querido amigo Jihyun.

―¡Será posible, Jumin! ―le soltó mientras se separaban―. ¡Llevas desde ayer en Seúl y ni siquiera te has molestado en avisarme de que regresabas!

―Necesitaba algo de tiempo para habituarme a mis viejas costumbres. Disculpa, Jihyun ―arguyó Jumin, elaborando otra escueta sonrisa―. Ayer pasé el resto del día buscando un apartamento céntrico, con buenas vistas. Pienso mudarme lo antes posible.

―Así no tendrás que ver a las amantes de tu padre pasear por la mansión.

―Sí, esa es otra motivación para que me marche de aquí de una vez ―reconoció Jumin exhalando un suspiro de desidia―. Pensaba avisarte a lo largo del día. ¿Quién te contó de mi regreso?

―¡Las maldita prensa, Jumin! ―se quejó Jihyun―. ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando veo que los medios de comunicación se han enterado primero antes que yo?

―Han pasado dos años y sigues siendo el mismo melodramático de siempre, Jihyun. Creí que habrías madurado un poco.

Esta vez, Jihyun carcajeó, dándole otro abrazo en respuesta.

―Me alegra tanto saber que ya estás de vuelta. ¿Qué tal los últimos días por Londres?

―Iguales que el resto de los días: nublados, lluviosos, neblinosos o las tres cosas al mismo tiempo ―respondió Jumin―. Vamos, acompáñame, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Te invito a un té.

Jihyun asintió con una gran sonrisa.

―¿Y qué te parece una buena copa de vino en vez de té?

―Vaya, Jihyun, veo que al menos has refinado tus gustos ―se burló Jumin divertido mientras caminaban juntos, seguidos por el mayordomo, hacia la mansión situada a lo lejos. El sonido de los pájaros y los árboles siendo movidos por la brisa era una sinfonía para sus oídos―. Mi padre te verá con buenos ojos ahora que tu paladar se ha vuelto más selecto.

Jihyun le dio un amistoso codazo.

―Tengo que contarte algo que, en fin, Rika y yo habíamos mantenido en silencio desde hace un buen tiempo.

Jumin miró de refilón a Jihyun, sin atreverse a decir algo. Nunca le llegó a contar a Jihyun lo ocurrido con Rika en la fiesta que dio su padre dos años atrás. Después de aquel extraño encuentro con Rika en la bodega, ambos se trataron como si nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido. En parte, Jumin se sentía un tanto molesto consigo mismo, sentía que había hecho algo mal cuando en el fondo desconocía el motivo de su culpabilidad. En parte, era debido por saber que Jihyun le gustaba Rika desde el principio, y Jumin había aceptado los sentimientos de su amigo, apartándose de la chica aun teniendo la misma atracción por ella.

―Rika y yo estamos saliendo juntos, Jumin.

Francamente, este hecho no sorprendió a Jumin. Era algo que veía venir desde que Rika arribó en sus vidas.

―Es una buena noticia, Jihyun. Para mí es motivo de alegría si sois felices.

Tras dos años fuera de Seúl, Jumin optó por olvidarse de sus sentimientos hacia Rika y verla como la amiga encantadora que era. Habló muchas veces con ella por teléfono, en compañía siempre de Jihyun. Desde aquel tórrido encuentro entre ambos, no habían vuelto a hablar a solas, pero Jumin consideraba que había sido lo mejor.

Ahora que había terminado sus estudios y regresado a Seúl, debía preocuparse de la empresa de su padre. A sus veintiún años, quería incorporarse al trabajo y tomar el puesto de director adjunto de _C & R International_ que su padre le había ofrecido nada más llegar el día anterior.

Cuando llegaron al salón de la mansión Han, había dos personas sentadas en uno de los amplios sillones.

El corazón de Jumin dio un vuelvo al conectar sus ojos con los bellos ojos verdes de Rika. Esta se acercó a él y lo abrazó sin contener la alegría. Jumin, pasmado cual estatua, apenas pudo responder ante dicho abrazo con la misma intensidad. Tampoco se atrevía a hacerlo.

―¡Jumin! ―exclamó ella―, ¡finalmente estás con nosotros de nuevo!

―Oh, hola, Rika ―dijo Jumin, tratando de mantener una escueta sonrisa visible para la hermosa rubia―. Yo también me alegro de verte.

Permanecieron mirándose a los ojos por un momento y luego Rika se hizo a un lado para señalar a su joven acompañante que se había acercado a ellos y a Jihyun.

―Te presento a mi primo Yoosung Kim ―anunció Rika en tanto que el joven realizó una inclinación respetuosa dibujando al mismo tiempo una afable sonrisa en sus labios―. Está estudiando el último año de instituto. Es alumno de matrícula de honor, como lo fuiste tú a su edad.

Yoosung, por su fisonomía, aparentaba tener alrededor de dieciséis o diecisiete años. En él persistían rasgos claros de la niñez: ojos grandes, cuerpo delgado y pequeño que podía equipararse al de una chica. Tenía los cabellos castaños y sus ojos eran de un curioso tono oscuro semejante al de las aceitunas kalamata.

Jumin realizó una misma inclinación en forma de saludo.

―Un placer conocerte, Yoosung.

―El placer también es mío ―dijo con otra sonrisa de ojos cerrados.

Los cuatro jóvenes pasaron una tarde agradable, charlando entre ellos. Jumin intentó no inquietarse al sentir de vez en cuando los ojos de Rika instalarse sobre él, mirándolo con atrayente intensidad. La misma sensación de atracción que Jumin sintió hacía dos años atrás junto a ella, en aquella oscura bodega.

* * *

 _ANOTACIONES_

[1] La poesía **_'Aunque yo muera de nuevo'_** pertenece a otro poeta de la Corea Medieval: Chong Mong-Ju [정몽주] (a mi juicio, su poesía es muy homo también con el tema de servir a su señor xD). Por otro lado, la canción **_'Arirang'_** [ 아리랑 ] es muy conocida en las Dos Coreas, y cuenta con diferentes variaciones en su letra. Por lo que tengo entendido, es una canción tradicional bastante antigua.

[2] Aparte del golf, Jumin, como buen niño rico que es, he pensado que también práctica otros deportes excéntricos típicos en la gente de su mismo estatus social, entre ellos el tiro con arco.

No tengo mucho más qué decir, salvo que me he divertido haciendo este capítulo. Así que espero que os haya gustado. ¡Agradezco infinitamente los reviews y adiciones a favoritos y las alertas de seguimiento! Dentro de semana y poco subiré uno nuevo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Los reviews serán siempre bien recibidos y me animarán a mejorar!


	4. Capítulo IV- Venga a nosotros tu Reino

**ODI ET AMO**

 _by Lorem Ipsum / Madame Noir (AO3)_

 _Disclaimer: No me pertenece el juego Mystic Messenger._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV. _Venga a nosotros tu Reino._**

¿Conoces realmente el verdadero significado del dolor?

El dolor no es sólo una cuestión de sufrimiento físico, una queja del propio cuerpo que, atónito por alguna invasión en la carne, se dirime. Puede surgir de dentro a fuera. Es decir, existe un tipo de dolor que nace de lo más profundo del alma y destruye el cuerpo.

Este tipo de dolor mental-espiritual se expresa en su forma más cruel y pura. Sin que las drogas, el alcohol, el sueño o el estado en coma lo suavicen.

Lo peor de todo es que este dolor es adictivo. Lo sientes, lo tomas. Y entonces es todo tuyo. Crece dentro de ti y, como un gusano hambriento, se alimenta lentamente, dejando un profundo vacío en tu interior. Un vacío oscuro, denso, imposible de llenar una vez instalado en medio de tu pecho. Tú te conviertes en el anfitrión de ese largo gusano que roe y devora, creciendo, llenando intestinos, hasta que una mañana toses y la pálida cabeza ciega de la criatura sale deslizándose de tu boca como una segunda lengua.

Svitlana conocía este dolor mejor que a sí misma.

Aquel dolor hizo hueco en ella apenas siendo una niña.

«Отче наш, що Тси на небесах.»

Svitlana susurró débilmente, apenas moviendo los labios y apretando sus manos aunadas a la altura del pecho en forma de plegaria.

Se escuchaban sollozos ahogados de fondo. Provenían de dos niñas que estaban sentadas a su lado y que prácticamente tenían su misma edad. Contando con la propia Svitlana, las tres procedían de alguna región de Europa del Este.

No había intercambiado palabra con ellas desde que las vio por primera vez una vez las metieran en un avión privado desde Estados Unidos. Ninguna se atrevía porque las tres estaban siendo vigiladas en todo momento. Dos hombres corpulentos, de origen asiático, habían venido con ellas desde el inicio del viaje. Ahora ocupaban los asientos de conductor y copiloto dentro del vehículo en el que iban. También las acompañaba una mujer de rasgos occidentales, ahora sentada con ellas en los asientos traseros. Esta mujer también las acompañaba desde el inicio del viaje.

Después del trayecto en avión, aterrizaron en lo que parecía un aeropuerto pequeño, de carácter privado. Una buena cantidad de dinero sobornado a las autoridades pertinentes y las tres niñas pasaban sin ningún problema la aduana.

A diferencia de sus compañeras, Svitlana no había derramado ni una sola lágrima durante todo el viaje Con los años había aprendido una importante lección en la vida: llorar nunca serviría de nada.

La única cosa que la mantenía fuerte e impasible era rezar.

Solo rezar, porque era Dios lo único que tenía a su lado.

«Неxай святиться ім'я Твоє.»

El viaje en coche fue silencioso. Eran perceptibles el ruido del motor, los sorbidos de nariz y las respiraciones convulsas de las otras dos niñas.

Cuando alcanzaron el corazón de la ciudad, llamaron la atención de Svitlana los carteles publicitarios y los que decoraban las fachadas de los negocios, escritos con símbolos extraños, que la pequeña Svitlana los asimiló a letras asiáticas —chinas, japonesas... o a algo parecido a estas—. Estas centelleaban con sus parpadeantes luces de neón amenizando la agitada vida nocturna de aquella enorme ciudad.

Supuso que estaba en algún lugar de Asia.

Svitlana había dejado atrás Estados Unidos, y allí había quedado el cuerpo inerte, carente de vida, de su querida madre.

Rika, que así se llamaba su madre, se la llevó consigo a Estados Unidos un par de años antes, en busca de una vida mejor.

Cuatro años atrás, Rika y Svitlana viajaron a Los Ángeles desde la húmeda y fría Kiev, capital de Ucrania, después de que una amiga contactara con ellas y le ofreciera a su madre un trabajo como vendedora de cosméticos muy bien pagado.

Llegaron para descubrir que todo era un engaño. La venta no era de cosméticos sino que su madre era el propio objeto de venta. Los empresarios eran en verdad criminales muy sofisticados que usaban a un sinfín de extranjeras ilegales para sus sucios beneficios. Su madre tuvo que trabajar durante esos cuatro años en la industria de la prostitución dentro de las mafias del Este antes de que pudiera empezar a hacer dinero por su cuenta y buscarse un novio norteamericano con el que conseguir los ansiados papeles de ciudadanía norteamericana.

Mientras que su madre estaba fuera trabajando con el fin de labrarse un futuro para las dos, Svitlana prácticamente veía trascurrir su infancia en las cuatro paredes de una vieja y mohosa habitación de motel. No pudo asistir a la escuela al ser ilegal y no estar escolarizada. Tampoco tuvo ningún tipo de conexión con el mundo de fuera.

Svitlana pasaba las horas aprendiendo inglés por su cuenta, con ayuda de varios libros, cintas de cassette y un diccionario. También dedicó el tiempo a leer uno de los pocos libros que habían traído de Ucrania: la Biblia, el cual Svitlana leyó con avidez.

Leyó la Biblia una y otra vez; una y otra vez... hasta perder la cuenta.

A través de la fe, Svitlana descubrió que la función del ser humano no estaba enfocada a la eliminación del pecado personal, sino que lo que realmente apasionaba a Dios era ver su Reino de rectitud y justicia establecido en la tierra.

El Reino de Dios era el Paraíso.

El Paraíso era un lugar donde no existía el dolor, la violencia, el sufrimiento... Era un lugar reservado para albergar todo lo bueno que era capaz de dar el ser humano.

También se dio cuenta de que aunque Dios amase a todos por igual, porque Él era justo, inevitablemente se ponía del lado de los oprimidos e indefensos. Dios odiaba la injusticia, y que las palabras más severas en la Biblia estaban reservadas para aquellos que hacían sufrir a los inocentes y a los débiles.

Ella comenzó a concebir la idea de que, para que la justicia de Dios fuese hecha, debía haber personas que actuasen como soldados de la fe, que lucharan en contra de los que promovían el mal, sacrificando al mismo tiempo su moralidad para convertirse en algo semejante a un demonio.

Cuando Svitlana cumplió los once años, la mafia para la que trabajaba su madre decidió venderla. Varios hombres llegaron sin más a la habitación del motel y, de un balazo en la cabeza, mataron a su madre mientras dormían.

Svitlana despertó aterrada debido al ruido del disparo aun teniendo este silenciador.

El edredón, las sábanas y la propia Svitlana estaban salpicados por la sangre todavía caliente de su madre, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a reaccionar acostada bocabajo, muriendo al instante con una profunda herida abierta en la parte posterior del cráneo. Del orificio siguió brotando sangre lentamente, como un arroyo silencioso. Svitlana estaba tan conmocionada que no podía siquiera moverse. Sentía que aquella escena formaba parte de una pesadilla y no de la realidad.

Inmóvil como una estatua, fue llevada en brazos por uno de los hombres sin oponer resistencia.

La última vez que se volvió hacia atrás antes de que cerrasen la puerta de la habitación, su mirada quedó anclada en el cuerpo de su madre yaciendo inerte sobre la cama y sobre sábanas teñidas del rojo pasión de la sangre.

Después de varios días de hacinamiento, la entregaron a otra mafia a cambio de una irrisoria suma de dinero. Esta mafia era la que la había hecho viajar desde Estados Unidos a aquella ciudad asiática junto con las otras dos niñas.

Las tres no eran más que mercancía.

Pellejos de carne sin alma.

«Неxай прийде царство Твоє.»

Y allí estaba ahora: perdida en un mundo egoísta y cruel.

Momentos después, el Lexus todoterreno de último modelo en el que iban se paró frente a un local apartado, con luces de neón decorando la fachada.

La mujer que iba con ellas, elegantemente vestida, abrió la puerta y les hizo un ademán severo con la cabeza para que las siguiera sin rechistar. Tanto las otras niñas como Svitlana hicieron caso y marcharon tras ella.

Avanzaron unos pasos y quedaron ante la entrada, donde un hombre asiático que se acercaba a la cuarentena las esperaba. La mujer y este hombre las guiaron hacia el salón, cernido por diferentes grados de oscuridad, con música estruendosa y luces estroboscópicas que proveían la iluminación suficiente para ver la mercancía disponible.

La mercancía era menores de edad de los diez a los diecisiete años. Vestía la mayoría un bikini incipiente y en topless. Todas llevaban colgando una tarjeta con un número para facilitar la elección a los clientes.

Svitlana no era ingenua a pesar de su corta edad; sabía por qué estaba allí y cuál sería su función a partir de ahora.

En el fondo del club se alzaba un escenario elevado donde algunas niñas se contorneaban sobre altos zapatos de tacón y se enrollaban sinuosamente alrededor de una barra. Los clientes eran en su mayoría turistas, pero también había ciudadanos asiáticos. Todos observaban y salivaban. Algunos encajaban a la perfección con el perfil de cliente que va a este tipo de sitios: obesos, poco atractivos y con nulas habilidades sociales. Otros parecían tipos normales; hombres que bien pudieran ser enfermeros, camareros, mecánicos, ejecutivos o directores de banco. Desde sus mesas poco iluminadas pedían bebidas alcohólicas para beber y de vez en cuando una niña con la que coquetear. Después de indicar qué número querían, el gerente del club le enviaba la chica elegida para que animara a consumir más alcohol y le sedujera. Si quedaba contento con el trato recibido, pedía una especie de cuota que le permitiera llevarse a la niña a alguna habitación.

«Неxай прийде царство Твоє, неxай прийде царство Твоє, неxай прийде царство Твоє...»

Nekaí pridé tsarstvo Tvoyé.

Venga a nosotros tu Reino.

Repitió balbuceando Svitlana sin soltar sus manos contra su agitado pecho. La música estaba tan alta que se permitió elevar un poco más la voz, esperanzada en ser escuchada por Dios desde lo más alto.

Marcharon por un pasillo y subieron varios tramos de escaleras. Una vez hubieron llegado ante una puerta, el hombre que las acompañaba esperó fuera. La mujer, en cambio, tocó en la puerta y luego entró. Allí, varios hombres de rasgos orientales fumaban, bebían y hablaban entre sí, con jovencitas semidesnudas no mucho mayores que Svitlana sentadas en sus regazos.

Los hombres y la mujer conversaron en un idioma que Svitlana no comprendía.

De pronto, la mujer elegante se acercó con gesto amenazador.

—Quitaos la ropa —dijo ella en inglés para ser comprendida por las tres niñas—. Vamos, rápido.

Las chicas se apresuraron a hacer lo que se les pedía, salvo Svitlana, quien permaneció quieta con las manos entrelazadas en actitud de plegaria. Los hombres carcajearon mirándola con curiosidad; les divertía la escena. La mujer se acercó a ella y se inclinó para que su rostro quedase a la altura de Svitlana.

—Venga, bonita —le instó—. Es por tu propio bien. Si no, tendremos que enseñarte a que te comportes. Aquí no toleramos la desobediencia.

Svitlana se limitó a mirarla con la misma mirada desafiante. Se mostró impertérrita y solemne, como un mártir que va a ser arrojado a la ferocidad truculenta de las llamas; una Juana de Arco que ni la voracidad del fuego es capaz de devorarla.

Las niñas a su lado, ya desnudas, la miraron de reojo. Parecían sobrecogidas y confusas.

—El Señor ama la justicia —dijo con firmeza Svitlana, de pronto, en un perfecto inglés—. Él no abandona a quienes le son fieles: los protegerá para siempre, pues serán quienes acabarán con los malvados.

La mujer frunció el ceño, como si buscara una explicación a la reacción tan peculiar en aquella chiquilla, bajita y tan delgada como un palillo, pero con la endereza de un santo.

Uno de los hombres habló y la mujer respondió. Tal vez estaría preguntando acerca de lo que Svitlana había dicho en inglés. Un par de intercambios de palabras más y la mujer tiró de Svitlana. La tomó con fuerza del brazo y la hizo caminar hasta llegar a la altura de aquellos hombres sentados en cómodos sillones de cuero. De fondo, las otras dos niñas comenzaron a llorar ahogadamente.

Uno de los hombres exigió algo a la mujer en ese idioma imposible de entender para Svitlana:

—그녀를 여기 데려와 . —El hombre esbozó una sonrisa mezquina y añadió—: 그에게 2 개의 채찍을 줘.

La mujer acató la orden asintiendo con la cabeza: tiró a Svitlana contra el suelo ante ellos. A continuación, levantó la parte de atrás del vestido blanco de Svitlana mientras que con la otra se desabrochaba el cinturón de cuero que sostenía su falda. Le bajó las braguitas blancas de algodón justo hasta los tobillos.

Entretanto, Svitlana permaneció quieta; no forcejeó, no lloró.

Se mantuvo firme, invitándose a respirar profundamente. Entre los sollozos apenas audibles de sus dos compañeras, escuchó claramente la risa divertida de aquellos hombres que contemplaban entretenidos la escena.

La mujer dobló el cinto y lo levantó sobre su cabeza. Este silbó al bajar.

¡Smack!

Svitlana profirió un grito ahogado en cuanto sintió el doloroso golpe. Lágrimas emergieron de entre sus pestañas rubias. No eran lágrimas de llanto o dolor, sino de ira contenida. Su trasero era tan pálido como el vestido. Y ahora, también le temblaba.

¡Smack!

Su nalga izquierda comenzó poco a poco a tornarse en un color rojizo. Los hombres rieron entre ellos; sin embargo, Svitlana no los podía ver con el rostro postrado contra el suelo y con los cabellos revueltos.

—¿Y bien? —dijo la mujer desde arriba—. ¿Has aprendido la lección o necesitas que te la recuerde?

Svitlana se volvió para mirar a la mujer. Los cabellos que caían por su rostro le impidieron enfocarla del todo bien. Svitlana mantuvo los labios apretados. En todo lo demás, carecía de expresión, como si estuviera concentrada.

—Dichosos aquellos que sufren a causa de la injusticia —sentenció Svitlana, con ira y exclamó—: ¡No hay que temer a los injustos!, ¡ni tampoco hay que dejarse asustar por ellos!

El cinturón volvió a caer con más violencia y Svitlana aulló esta vez. Una tercera y luego una cuarta, en rápida sucesión. Sus nalgas estaban ya enrojecidas. La golpeó una quinta y sexta vez. Svitlana aguantó los golpes, ahogada entre los mocos y las lágrimas. Respiraba a bocanadas.

La mujer amplió cada vez más el arco de los golpes. Mientras, los hombres siguieron carcajeando. Estos parecían estar contando los azotes.

Siete.

Ocho.

Nueve.

Diez.

A Svitlana le comenzaron a temblar las piernas en sacudidas involuntarias. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con que se apretaba contra el frío suelo de mármol.

Nunca había sentido tal nivel de dolor en su corta vida.

«Corre», pensó.

Y lo hubiera hecho: poco podía perder. Pero, claro, por supuesto, se mantuvo firme y dispuesta.

Así de sólida era su fe.

Y eso le hizo pensar en lo grande que se había hecho el vacío en su interior. El gusanito se alimentaba... Y ella le estaba permitiendo engordar.

«Aquí estoy», pensó Svitlana, «dejando que esta gente me consuma. Que me maten si quieren, pero no les daré el placer de que sienta miedo.»

Svitlana soltó una fuerte carcajada que hizo acallar la de los hombres y los azotes.

—Dichosos... —Apenas pudo articular palabra entre aliento y aliento—. Dichosos los que tienen hambre y sed de justicia, porque serán saciados.

Once.

Doce.

Trece azotes.

Había pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente y el labio superior de la mujer. Estaba algo despeinada, con mechones sueltos de su coleta alta. Golpeaba de forma mecánica a Svitlana. Catorce. Quince. Dieciséis. Subió el brazo aún más.

El mismo hombre que habló antes alzó la palma de la mano y la mujer dejó de golpearla. Luego, la mujer le respondió algo en aquel idioma: tal vez le estaba traduciendo lo que Svitlana había dicho.

El hombre se levantó del sillón y ayudó a Svitlana a erguirse del suelo. Svitlana se dejo ayudar; lo miró aun con la cara roja y retorcida a causa del dolor.

El cuerpo frágil de Svitlana por instinto se retorció, con las rodillas tan apretadas contra el pecho como le permitían las fuerzas. Tras el hombre, pudo ver a los otros, así como los rostros desencajados de las otras prostitutas demasiado jóvenes que los acompañaban.

Este dijo algo más:

—나는 그것을 좋아한다. 그녀는 철분처럼 저항력이 있습니다. —El resto de varones rieron al escucharlo. Y añadió seguidamente, mirando fijamente a Svitlana y quitando melosamente los cabellos rubios sudorosas que se le habían pegado a la cara—: 나는 그를 양보하도록 가르 칠 것이다.

La levantó después y la cargó en brazos para llevarla a una habitación contigua.

· · ·

Al parecer, Dios puso a prueba a la pequeña Svitlana.

No fue hasta dos meses más tarde cuando actuó. Para la pequeña, fueron los peores dos meses que había vivido en toda su vida. Prácticamente vivía confinada en aquel burdel con el resto de las chicas. Las prohibían tajantemente salir; trabajaban sin importar la hora ealizando aquel asqueroso trabajo, comían poco y sus sueños no eran más acogedores. Las pesadillas y el horror al pensar en el día siguiente apenas las dejaban descansar correctamente.

En ese día escogido por Dios, Svitlana se contorneaba junto a otras chicas ante la ávida mirada de un grupo de hombres que le sacaban más de cuarenta años de diferencia. Su bikini verde fosforito destacaba con los reflejos de los focos.

Svitlana era de una belleza universal; apreciada y admirada por cualquier ojo humano que tentase a mirarla. Hermosa como un ángel caído del mismísimo coro celestial.

De su cuello colgaba un collar del que pendía la tarjetita con el número que la identificaba.

El número cinco.

Antes de que uno de estos zafios hombres la escogiera, la puerta del club fue derribada con un brutal golpe, cayendo contra el suelo violentamente. Los adultos del local así como algunas menores salieron huyendo por la puerta de salida trasera en cuanto el cuerpo policial entró sin más preámbulos apuntando con sus armas.

Svitlana quedó inmóvil observando la escena sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Uno de los hombres del cuerpo de policía la cargó en brazos y la sacó hacia la brillante luz del sol, la seguridad y la libertad. Después de dejarla en uno de los vehículos policiales, una trabajadora social se sentó a su lado y la cubrió con una pequeña manta. Svitlana la aceptó con un asentimiento de pura gratitud. Sus hombros se relajaron.

Lo primero que hizo la trabajadora social fue intentarse comunicar con ella en coreano. Ya desde entonces Svitlana sabía que estaba en alguna parte de la ciudad de Seúl; sin embargo, apenas sabía un par de palabras y frases de aquel idioma. Así que no podía entenderla. La asistente social comenzó a hablar en inglés como siguiente recurso.

—¿Hablas inglés? —le preguntó suavemente. Sus hermosos rasgos asiáticos llamaron la atención de Svitlana. Normalmente, las chicas que trabajaban en el burdel eran de procedencia extranjera.

—Sí —balbuceó.

—¿Y cómo te llamas?

Sopesando la situación, Svitlana elaboró una pausa.

En su cerebro apareció plasmada la imagen de su madre muerta.

Alzó la mirada y la dejó clavada en el rostro de la mujer.

—Me llamo Rika.

Tras esto, la trabajadora social se presentó, la tomó de las manos para alentarla, y le comunicó que no estaba metida en ningún lío, que había sido liberada de aquel club y de su trabajo allí para siempre.

Semanas más tarde, adoptando el nombre de su madre como suyo propio, Rika pasó a formar parte de una casa de acogida. Y, al cabo de un par de meses, fue adoptada por una pareja de solteros de edad avanzada.

—Estás muy callada esta tarde, Rika. —Escuchó una hermosa voz situada justamente a su lado, despertándola de sus recuerdos—. ¿En qué piensas?

Los ojos verdes de Rika se volvieron hacia la persona propietaria de dicha voz. Una voz profunda y aterciopelada. La mirada de Jihyun, radiante y acogedora como el sol, hacía acelerar el corazón de Rika. Si había algo que amaba de aquel muchacho era su candidez benevolente.

Charlatán, soñador, alegre... Jihyun siempre tenía una sonrisa que ofrecer, unas palabras de aliento con las que sabía reconfortar a cualquier persona.

El hueco oscuro dejado en el pecho por el gusano que la carcomía, se llenaba e iluminaba con la luz irradiada por Jihyun.

Rika negó levemente con la cabeza. Lo menos que se atrevería contar era acerca de su pasado. Un pasado que Jihyun desconocía.

—No pensaba en cosas concretas, Jihyun —arguyó en tanto que encogía los hombros—. Hace una tarde maravillosa, ¿no crees?

—Sí, cierto.

Jihyun y ella caminaban con las manos entrelazadas por una planicie de tierra a las afueras de la ciudad. Habían dejado el coche aparcado unos metros más allá, cerca de uno de los andenes de la carretera secundaria. Se alejaban de la carretera y marchaban por un camino pedregoso flanqueado por vallas de madera. Casas de campo se dispersaban aisladas unas de otras en una vasta extensión; un valle verde revestido en algunas zonas por boscajes con árboles de gigantescos troncos.

El cielo pálido de otoño se había extendido sobre sus cabezas, cada vez más amplio. En ese momento, al caer la tarde, el cielo estaba absolutamente despejado. Al sudoeste, grandes cúmulos reptaban sobre crestas montañosas, cuyas cabezas de coliflor estaban teñidas de ocre y oro, engordaban como si esperasen a la noche para desatar una copiosa lluvia.

Caminaron por el sendero hasta alcanzar una casa de grandes dimensiones que funcionaba como refugio de animales. Corría una ligera brisa fría, y mientras cruzaban la hierba crujiente en dirección al refugio, Rika se lamentó no haber cogido una chaqueta. Casi como si la leyera el pensamiento, Jihyun le había puesto su chaqueta sobre los hombros.

—Gracias. —Rika tiró de la camiseta de Jihyun para que descendiera el rostro y así poder besarle.

En la entrada del edificio ya los esperaba el propietario del refugio. Rika había llamado aquella misma mañana para establecer una cita y echar un vistazo a los perros con intención de adoptar uno.

Jihyun y Rika habían decidido vivir juntos en un céntrico apartamento. Rika detestaba a sus padres adoptivos del mismo modo que estos la detestaban a ella. Estos se lamentaban de haberla adoptado y se lo dejaban saber a Rika muy a menudo. Jihyun sabía de su mala relación con sus padres adoptivos, así que le propuso ir a vivir juntos ya que habían formalizado su relación.

Rika había aceptado sin pensárselo dos veces y, ahora que tenían un bonito lugar en el que vivir, a ambos se les ocurrió la idea de adoptar un perro. Ellos habían intentado animar a Jumin a que adoptara un perro para tenerlo en su gigantesco apartamento pero, por lo visto, Jumin se había adelantado y había adoptado un hermoso y lanudo gato de pelaje blanco para hacerle compañía.

—Y bien, ¿habéis pensado qué tipo de perro os gustaría llevaros a casa? —les preguntó el propietario mientras los guiaba hacia el interior del edificio.

—Teníamos en mente adoptar uno que sea pequeño —concretó Jihyun—. Vivimos en un apartamento.

En los refugios de animales el olor a desinfectante, orina rancia y perros era abrumador. La llegada de Jihyun y Rika fue recibida por una ronda prolongada de ladridos y sacudidas de cola. En una de las zonas había un pasillo enorme, muy amplio, con jaulas a derecha e izquierda.

El propietario contó brevemente los detalles a medida que pasaban ante las jaulas: los nombres de los perros y su raza. Jihyun prestaba atención a cuanto el hombre les decía, pero lo olvidaba de inmediato: su interés radicaba en mirar a Rika, en ver sus reacciones. Su sonrisa nerviosa, sus ojos brillantes; parecía una niña. Una a la que le iban a regalar su primera mascota y apenas se contenía de la emoción.

De pronto, Jihyun percibió un cambió repentino en sus reacciones: Rika dejó de sonreír y su mirada se hundió en la oscuridad de unos ojos verdes melancólicos.

Rika había comenzado a pensar en otras cosas. El pasillo; el prostíbulo. Las celdas con perros; ella afinada con aquellas niñas en aquel prostíbulo de mala muerte. Exhibidas como pedazos de carne. Para esta ocasión, Rika se sentía como uno de esos asquerosos hombres que iban a los burdeles en busca de diversión. Empezó a ver a los perros de otra forma; vio otro significado en la mirada ceñuda de alguno de ellos, mientras levantaba la vista de sus abluciones. Era la misma mirada de esperanza entreverada con temor de las niñas —incluida ella misma— cuando un cliente potencial venía al burdel. Necesitaban tener clientela y acostarse con hombres si no quería ser utilizadas para la prostitución callejera, que era mucho peor. Rika entendió mejor que nunca cómo esos prisioneros debían de mirarla a ella y a los de su especie.

Rika se detuvo ante el interior de una de las jaulas enmarcada con un rótulo con el número cinco inscrito. Percibió la ansiedad que podía sentir de esa claustrofóbica jaula. Un cachorro de raza cocker spaniel de color dorado asomó la cabeza tras los barrotes.

—¿Cómo se llama este? —preguntó.

—Se llama Sally. Es hembra y sólo tiene cinco meses —respondió el propietario—. Es el cachorro que nos ha quedado de una camada de seis. No ve absolutamente nada de su ojo derecho, por eso nadie quiere llevársela.

La pequeña cocker ladró contenta. Rika se agazapó tendiendo una mano hacia dentro de la jaula. La perrita la olisqueó con curiosidad; tenía el hocico húmedo y frío. Empezó a mover el rabo, feliz de que esa desconocida la acariciase tras las orejas.

Jihyun se colocó al lado de Rika.

—¿Qué te parece?

Rika miró de nuevo a Sally. Aquella perrita enjaulada, abandonada y sin valor, hizo que pensase en ella misma unos siete años atrás. Aquella Rika preadolescente envenenada por la perversidad humana.

Asintió con gesto serio. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido a Jihyun. Llevó una mano al rostro de Rika e hizo que lo volviera un poco para que lo mirara en tanto que colocaba uno de sus lustrosos mechones rubios tras una de sus orejas, quitándoselo del rostro.

Jihyun la quería. La quería tanto...

—Rika, ¿de verdad estás bien? —Acercó el rostro un poco más al de Rika. Su voz se tornó en un deje de pura preocupación—. ¿Quieres que nos marchemos a casa y venimos otro día?

—No, no es nada. —Esbozó media sonrisa—. Es sólo que... no pienso irme a casa sin ella.

Para esta ocasión, Jihyun asintió más animado, pero no del todo convencido en cuanto a la actitud de Rika.

—Entonces nos la llevaremos con nosotros.

Rika esbozó una sonrisa desgarradora por su belleza y Jihyun supo apreciar que dicha sonrisa era natural, pura. Que había nacido de lo más profundo del corazón de Rika.

No podía estar más seguro ante el total convencimiento de que Rika era su alma gemela.

· · ·

Desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos, Jihyun comenzó a advertir ciertas peculiaridades en la personalidad de Rika, la cual era variable y, a veces, traspasaba la línea de lo preocupante. Rika bien podía estar alegre para que en pocos minutos más tarde quedase sumida en un silencioso y melancólico mutismo.

Jihyun suponía que la actitud bipolar de Rika tenía que ver con su familia. Sabía que existían problemas entre Rika y sus padres adoptivos. Los señores Kim no parecían ser unos padres problemáticos o autoritarios. En apariencia, daban la impresión de ser personas afables y dedicadas; sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, estos no querían saber nada de Rika. Es más, actuaban como si rehuyesen de ella porque... ¿la temían?

Jihyun no hallaba una expresión más correcta para explicar la actitud de los padres adoptivos de Rika, pero era la que más se aproximaba, y no entendía cuál podría ser la causa.

¿Qué habría hecho ella?

Cuando Jihyun conoció al primo de Rika, Yoosung, intentó conocer más a fondo la situación familiar de Rika a través del joven.

—¿Cuándo conociste a Rika?

Había preguntado Jihyun a Yoosung un día, cuando Yoosung había llegado de improvisada visita al apartamento nuevo y Rika aún no había llegado. Fue la oportunidad que necesitaba y esperaba Jihyun.

—Fue hace un par de años atrás.

Yoosung le respondió desde el otro lado de la habitación. Paseaba sus brillantes e infantiles ojos por los diferentes marcos con fotografías propiedad de Jihyun. Los miraba con curiosidad, tal y como si estuviera en una exposición de arte.

—Mis tíos no podían tener hijos y desde hacía tiempo tanteaban la idea de adoptar —añadió—. Ellos querían una niña, y yo no podía estar más feliz de poder tener alguien con quien jugar.

—Entonces adoptaron a Rika.

Yoosung se volvió hacia Jihyun y asintió con la cabeza.

—La conocí cuando la trajeron para una cena de Navidad y así presentarla a toda la familia. —Yoosung sonrió para sí, tal vez imbuido en el recuerdo. Se sentó después en el sofá junto a Jihyun—. Todavía me acuerdo de lo primero que pensé cuando la vi entrar por la puerta.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué fue lo que pensaste?

—Que Rika era un ángel.

—No difiere mucho de lo que pensé cuando la vi por primera vez.

Los dos carcajearon al unísono. Ambos compartían una personalidad muy parecida. Jihyun y Yoosung eran personas emocionales, benevolentes, volcadas en dar lo mejor de sí a los demás. No era de extrañar que ambos compartieran las mismas sensaciones cuando conocieron a Rika.

Jihyun, de hecho, se preguntaba si tal vez Yoosung sentía algo más que afecto por Rika. Si ambos también compartían sentimientos románticos por la misma mujer.

—No lo digo en broma. Yo realmente... realmente creí que era un ángel —añadió Yoosung, tímidamente y con la mirada gacha, quedando oculta por aquella cascada de cabellos castaños, color chocolate, que caían sobre su frente a modo de fleco—. A los nueve años, yo era demasiado...

—¿Ingenuo?

—Sí, creo que sí. Supongo que me impactó mucho su presencia. Antes de Rika, no había visto en persona a una chica con sus rasgos. Con aquel pelo rubio brillante y los ojos tan bonitos. Realmente me impactó.

—Y entonces —dijo Jihyun, tanteando—, ¿qué ocurrió para que Rika no quiera saber de tus tíos y estos de ella?

—¿Que qué ocurrió? —La voz de Yoosung se apagó. Parecía atónito de repente, como si le costara recordar—. Realmente no sé qué ocurrió, Jihyun. Ahora que lo dices, me extraña que ella no te haya contado nada al respecto.

Jihyun suspiró profundamente.

—Te seré franco, Yoosung. Rika siempre ha evadido contarme cualquier tema relacionado con tu familia y, especialmente, se niega en rotundo a hablar acerca de su vida antes de ser adoptada por tus tíos. ¿Ella nunca te ha contado nada?, ¿aunque sólo sea una pequeña información?

Yoosung alzó el rostro para mirarle y reflexionó durante unos segundos. Se mordía el labio inferior con los incisivos.

—En el instituto era la alumna modelo; educada, inteligente, sacaba notas altas y dedicaba su tiempo libre en estudiar o a ayudar a otras personas apuntándose en las actividades de programaban los servicios sociales. El resto, ya lo conoces; se está sacando el título de trabajadora social sin problema. No creo que vayan por ahí los tiros. —Hizo una pausa—. Jihyun, creo que mis tíos han sido muy exigentes con ella. Mis padres son así conmigo, pero a diferencia de Rika, he aprendido a sobrellevarlo.

· · ·

Dos semanas más tarde de adoptar a Sally, Rika aparcó su coche en una pequeña aunque bonita urbanización residencial del distrito de Jun-gu, situado cerca del monte Namsan.

Desde allí se atisbaba la silueta negra de la Torre de Seúl —N Seoul Tower—, cuya antena emitía un regular tintineo rojizo en su cúspide en medio de la noche.

La luna menguante brillaba colgada en una esquina del cielo en compañía de un escaso puñado de nubes aisladas. Rika ojeó la dirección que había anotado en su teléfono móvil. Lo metió en el pequeño bolso y echó a andar en dirección opuesta. No eran más de las diez de la noche.

Cruzó varias calles y se apostó en una entrada empotrada para observar con atención la casa que tenía enfrente. Construida en un solar amplio y profundo, casi toda la casa estaba escondida detrás de un alto muro de ladrillo coronado por relucientes espirales de alambre.

En torno a la casa crecía un descuidado y reseco jardín. Por los barrotes de la verja divisaba una esquina de la casa. Avanzó con cautela hasta la verja y atisbó por los barrotes. El patio estaba cubierto de hojas pertenecientes a un roble voluminoso situado en medio del jardín, algunas de cuyas ramas sobrevolaban el muro y proporcionaban una fácil y tentadora escapatoria.

Rika se imaginó al pequeño Saeyoung trepando por esas ramas para poder salir a escondidas de aquel lugar que había sido no menos que una cárcel. Había encontrado la forma que tenía Saeyoung para salir de allí. Ahora debía tener en mente las exactas descripciones de Saeyoung y encontrar la forma de entrar sin ser vista.

Se deshizo de la goma de pelo que tenía en una de las muñecas y se recogió los cabellos en una cola de caballo. Llevaba puesto unos guantes negros, de tela fina, pantalones deportivos de lycra negros, unas zapatillas también de deporte y un jersey negro de cuello alto.

Rodeó con las manos los barrotes de la verja, escrutando la oscuridad atentamente. Vio algunas luces encendidas dentro dela vivienda; sonrió sin enseñar los dientes. Por último decidió alejarse de la verja, doblar la esquina, dar la vuelta a la manzana y salir por otra calle que era paralela a la anterior. Dicha calle era una tupida hilera de residencias enormes más antiguas, bien conservadas y sin muros que las tapiasen.

Aguardó a que no pasara ningún coche y entró por el jardín de la que esperase fuese la que directamente se encontraba detrás de la de la madre de Saeyoung.

Dada la estructura arquitectónica, similar a una vivienda tradicional, podría haber dos o tres construcciones pequeñas insertadas entre ambas. Pero, con un poco de suerte, los dos solares tendrían una tapia común.

En el jardín, por suerte, no encontró a ningún perro rabioso que entorpeciera sus intenciones. Lo que sí dio fue con el árbol adecuado. Este conectaba con el muro tapiado y pasaba por encima de él. Rika subió con agilidad y se encaramó en una de las ramas más altas. Comprobó con cuidado que esta aguantase su ligero peso y, al ver que no crujía, avanzó por la rama. Una vez al otro lado, observó que la altura era la adecuada para saltar sin romperse una pierna en el intento. Se dejó caer con cuidado y esperó a que la señora Choi no hubiese comprado un perro guardián tras la huida del gemelo mayor.

Nada. No había perro, ni oyó ninguna alarma. Permaneció allí unos instantes bajo el amparo de la oscuridad proporcionada por el propio muro, ahora situado a sus espaldas, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Se obligó a mover la cabeza y mirar alrededor.

Suspiró hondo, aliviada, y recorrió agachada el jardín hasta detenerse en una de las ventanas de la planta baja.

Rika miró a través del cristal con cuidado de ser vista.

La estancia estaba iluminada por una bombilla sin lámpara. Por los electrodomésticos y muebles allí habidos, dedujo enseguida que era una cocina.

En la pared pegada a la entrada de la cocina había clavada una sólida anilla de acero de las empleadas para amarrar a los caballos en los establos, de la cual habían atado una cadena.

Rika siguió la línea serpenteante de la cadena hasta dar con un muchacho que no era sino una réplica exacta del propio Saeyoung.

En una de las esquinas de la cocina, aquel chico estaba acostado durmiendo sobre unas mantas. Estaba encogido, en posición fetal, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Tenía puesto un collar atado a la anilla con una cadena de apenas dos metros. El chaval sólo podría desplazarse sobre parte de los escasos metros cuadrados de aquella cocina.

En contraste con Saeyoung, aquel chico parecía suficientemente más frágil y pequeño. De físico raquítico y esquelético, facciones suaves y larga vulnerabilidad. Tenía la piel lechosa de no haber tocado nunca el sol. Si había un rasgo que le hizo recordar profundamente a Saeyoung, era ese aspecto triste y taciturno. Su mirada estaba perdida y, en ella, Rika apreció enseguida que tenía unos ojos inteligentes y, en cierta manera, cálidos.

Saeran Choi, el hermano gemelo de Saeyoung, daba físicamente la impresión de ser adolescente y niño a la vez.

Muy débilmente Rika oyó un sonido que procedía del interior. Un hombre de ya entrados los cuarenta años hacía acto de presencia en la cocina.

Se acercó al fregadero, tomó un vaso de uno de los armarios, abrió el grifo y lo lleno de agua. Bebiéndosela de un trago, volvió a llenar el vaso, tarareando una melodía, para seguidamente dejarlo sobre la mesa. El ruido producido por el hombre hizo sobrecoger al chico que quedó sentado con gesto de alerta nada más hubo captado la presencia de aquel hombre. Saeran quedó con la mirada enturbiada y empezó a respirar pesadamente. En cambio, el hombre lo observaba con maliciosa diversión; dio un par de pasos acercándose despacio a Saeran.

En respuesta, el muchacho se puso en pie y corrió hacia el otro lado de la estancia a fin de alejarse todo lo que podía del otro hombre.

—¿Creías que me había olvidado de ti? —dijo el hombre a Saeran—. Tuve que esperar a que la puta de tu madre se drogase para que durmiera la mona y me dejara en paz. Si he venido aquí de nuevo es por ti, pequeño. Sólo me apetece jugar contigo.

A juicio de Rika, parecía que no era la primera vez que el chico sufría este tipo de acoso.

Por su propia experiencia, Rika había comprendido inmediatamente la situación que se desencadenaría en tan sólo unos minutos y lo que se le exigiría hacer a Saeran.

—¡No!, ¡otra vez no! —Escuchó gritar a Saeran, aterrorizado—. ¡Aléjate de mí!, ¡aléjate de mí!

Las súplicas y sollozos no iban a salvarlo. Rika había visto y vivido en carne propia tantas veces dicha escena que no se sorprendía. Con el tiempo, Rika había aprendido que había mil maneras de humillar, maltratar y pervertir a alguien. Sin embargo, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, de rabia y dolor, no de tristeza. Con los puños apretados aferrando el asa de su bolso intentó mantener la calma.

Tenía que actuar con toda la mayor frialdad posible.

El hombre tiró de la cadena y atrajo a Saeran hasta sus pies. El chico se arrastró por el suelo en un intento de huir, pero le fue imposible. El hombre envió una brutal patada justo contra el estómago de Saeran, que quedó demasiado herido para ofrecer resistencia, e introdujo una mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña bolsita. La abrió y vació su contenido en el vaso de agua. El contenido era una especie de polvo blanco, de textura cristalizada.

«Escopolamina», dedujo Rika al instante.

La escopolamina, también conocida por el nombre de burundanga o aliento del diablo, era una droga cuya altas dosis de consumo producía la nulidad de acciones. Los violadores en potencia solían añadirlo en copas de chicas despistadas en bares y discotecas. Una vez que alguna incauta ingiriese escopolamina, quedaba en una especie de estado catatónico, semejante a un zombie, y perdía toda capacidad voluntaria de reacción. El violador la podía manejar a su entera disposición; una marioneta que quedaba expuesta y sumisa a la grotesca perfidia de un monstruo.

Rika había sido también víctima de esta droga cuando en el burdel no se sentía capaz de tener un encuentro sexual y la obligaban. Era un recurso empleado por los propietarios de los burdeles para hacer trabajar a sus chicas cuando estaban se negaban en rotundo a hacerlo.

—¡Basta!, ¡no!, ¡no quiero!

—¡Que te lo bebas de una vez, joder!

—¡Por favor!

—¡Cállate y haz lo que te digo!

Saeran forcejeó, tambaleándose sin poder hacer nada para protegerse la cara. El hombre le empujó el vaso contra la boca e hizo que bebiera en tanto que se ahogaba y tosía durante el proceso. Las piernas del chico se agitaban convulsamente como un pez sacado del agua. Tiraba a veces torpemente del collar atado alrededor de su cuello, pero seguramente ya había comprendido que era imposible liberarse de su destino.

Pasaron los minutos, y Saeran fue perdiendo las fuerzas hasta dejar de forcejear. Quedó perdido, aturdido, indefenso, apenas consciente, y dirigía miradas inquietas en derredor. El hombre lo recostó contra el frío suelo enlosado y comenzó a desvestirlo. Luego, se desabrochó el pantalón y tiró de la bragueta, que bajó junto con los calzoncillos. Hizo separar las piernas de Saeran y se colocó en medio de ellas.

Un recuerdo semejante estalló en la mente de Rika, como una implosión violenta aunque silenciosa. Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo ya. Lo tenía que hacer por el chico y por la Rika adolescente de su pasado: la que no tuvo escapatoria.

En ese mismo instante, Rika abrió el bolso y de él sacó una pistola de calibre medio, de unos nueve milímetros, y montó el silenciador con destreza.

—El infierno es el lugar para aquellos que han negado la bondad inmensa de Dios —balbuceó mientras tiraba el bolso al suelo y cogía bien el arma entre sus dedos—. Allí encuentran lo que han plantado y sembrado. Allí vagan a la deriva, y nunca cesan de suplicar perdón.

Empujó el marco de la ventana, primero suavemente para cerciorarse de que estuviera sin cerrojo. Si no, tendría que disparar con cristal mediante. Un crujido corto proferido al mover el marco hizo saber a Rika que tenía suerte y que Dios estaba con ella. Empujó de un brusco golpe la ventana y se encaramó sobre el borde para entrar de un salto.

—Inclina tu oído, Señor, escúchame, dale fuerzas a esta sierva que confía en ti —rezó Rika en voz alta, bajo la expectación atónita de aquel hombre que se volvió a mirarla sin llegar a penetrar al chico—. Ejecutaré mi mano contra el Mal y lo haré desaparecer de la tierra. Cuento con la certeza de que tú harás la obra y harás brillar tu justicia como el sol a la luz del mediodía. Nekaí pridé tsarstvo Tvoyé, amén.

Apuntó y disparó.

El hombre no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar siquiera.

El sonido sordo del disparo gracias al silenciador, dio de lleno en la cabeza de este, a un par de centímetros por encima de la nuca. RIka le hizo la cabeza pedazos: un trozo de carne estalló salpicándolo todo. El orificio en el cráneo adoptó la forma de un cráter. El cuerpo ya inerte del hombre cayó hacia adelante y en peso contra el de Saeran, con el culo y parte del cerebro al aire.

La sangre comenzó a brotar por la profunda oquedad y teñir el suelo como también al chico debajo de él. Era un emplasto rojo, informe, ciego.

El cadáver ya no era más que partículas, si es que alguna vez había sido otra cosa. Rika simplemente había acelerado la velocidad con que vibraban. Había acelerado su existencia hasta el punto de destruirla para que esas partículas formaran una vez más parte del universo. Su alma, en cambio, debería estar ya de camino al infierno.

Rika se acercó y con el pie dio un fuerte empujón al cadáver para quitárselo a Saeran de encima. El cadáver quedó bocarriba; tenía los ojos desorbitados y la cara desencajada. Su gesto era de horror, como si en sus últimos segundos de vida supiese cuál iba a ser su final. Eran perceptibles los restos de una erección, con el pene todavía tieso.

Volvió sus ojos verdes hacia Saeran. El chico la miraba atónito, pero no se movía. Estaba totalmente imbuido e inerte por los efectos de la droga; sin embargo, todavía se aferraba algún resquicio de consciencia en él. De sus pestañas resbalaban gruesas lágrimas, con el cuerpo desnudo, rostro y cabellos cobrizos veteados de sangre.

Tiró con cuidado del chico por debajo de los hombros y lo arrastró con cuidado hasta dejarlo sobre las mantas en las que había estado dormitando.

—Ahora vendré a por ti y nos iremos de aquí, Saeran —le alentó, con una sonrisa mientras acercaba su rostro al del chico. Lo acarició cariñosamente, tal y como lo haría una madre. La piel de Saeran estaba helada que contrarrestaba con el calor acogedor de su mano—. Primero quiero decirle algo a tu madre.

Para juzgarla, habría que tener en cuenta los horrores vividos por Rika hasta entonces.

Había pasado parte de su corta vida luchando para sobrevivir.

Tan absolutamente insensible como perfectamente bella, fríamente imperiosa, Rika no cedía sin duda más que para dominar, no se entregaba más que para poseer a fin de ser esclava de su propio vacío insaciable. Nadie hasta ahora la había oído pronunciar palabra de conmiseración ni visto llorar una lágrima. Era la bárbara y serena triunfadora. Rumiaba sus recuerdos como si fueran una cornucopia de frutas en descomposición, eligiendo unos por su madurez agridulce, otros por el gusano encerrado en su interior.

Rika siempre se reía de los escritores que empleaban la arquetípica frase «Y algo restalló en su fuero interno» como preludio de violencia o locura (y a veces, las dos cosas). La única vez que ella había sentido romperse algo en su interior fue el día en que despertó con su madre muerta al lado. En aquel instante sintió algo semejante por su sentimiento maternal hacia Saeran Choi.

Se acercó a la encimera de la cocina y tomó con su mano enguantada un cuchillo carnicero de un bote con varios utensilios más de cocina. Dicho cuchillo era alargado y fino, con punta de sierra y afilado.

Ver su propio reflejo en la hoja del cuchillo hizo que sus ojos verdes oscurecieran de un placer incierto, como si algo restallara hasta derretirse en su fuero interno; como un muro de tierra que se desmorona y se disuelve bajo una lluvia recia, como una capa de hielo que se resquebraja y libera un río; como un waltz tocado sin fin.

Algo realmente había restallado en ella.

Salió de la cocina y caminó por un pasillo que la llevó hasta lo que parecía el salón de la vivienda. Sus pasos resonaban en el suelo de madera. Los sofás eran amplios y lujosos. En el más grande dormía una mujer a pierna suelta. Frente a ella, sobre la mesita, había ceniceros llenos de tabaco, botellas alcohólicas a medio vaciar, vasos a medio llenar y tiras de polvo blanco divididas con poco acierto haciendo uso de una lámina de afeitar que ahora descansaba cerca de estas.

Se acercó a la mujer que, curiosamente, no tenía ningún parecido físico con sus hijos gemelos. Tal vez, estos se parecían más a su padre. La tomó con una mano por la nuca, donde la piel es suave y fina, y la agitó bruscamente para que despertara.

Cuando la señora Choi abrió los ojos, Rika se echó para atrás y empuñó con fuerza el cuchillo. Lo hundió profundamente en el vientre antes de que pudiera detenerla.

La apuñaló en el mismo lugar donde se había originado el fruto de todo su odio: sus dos hijos gemelos.

—No mereces vivir —dijo Rika—. Una madre que hace sufrir de manera tan cruel a sus hijos no merece siquiera la misericordia de Dios.

Rika echaba tanto de menos a su madre. Había sido tan cariñosa y buena con Rika. Y la injusticia de aquel mundo se la había llevado sin tan siquiera poder despedirse de ella. En cambio, sí existía aquella mujer despiadada, que había usado a sus dos hijos a modo de soborno con el que sonsacar dinero a su ex amante millonario.

El cuerpo de la señora Choi se puso muy rígido. Agarró a Rika por el jersey con ambas manos, esgrimiendo un grito inarticulado. La miraba como si intentara reconocerla, pero aquella era la primera vez que ellas se verían y también la última.

Rika volvió a agarrarla por el cuello y la apuñaló un par de veces más en el mismo lugar. Se apartó sin dejar de mantener la mirada fija en la de la mujer, la cual de su boca despidió un fino reguero de vómito de alcohol y sangre. Sus ojos ardían de dolor y miedo, pero ya habían empezado a nublarse.

La cabeza de la mujer cayó hacia atrás. Su cuerpo agonizante yació en el sofá.

Rika dejó que su respiración se calmara unos instantes. Rezó mentalmente un padrenuestro con los ojos cerrados y las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, con el cuchillo sangrado entre ellas. De vez en cuando movía sus labios recitando sin voz la oración.

Tras unos minutos más de convulsiones y gemidos, la señora Choi dejó de respirar.

Rika volvió a la cocina con cuchillo en mano. Saeran seguía en el mismo lugar y la misma posición que antes. Su vientre bajaba y subía bruscamente debido a una respiración aleteada y rápida. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, clavados en el techo blanco de la cocina. Tal vez se creía que iba a matarlo.

Rika se deshizo de los guantes negros manchados de sangre y los guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Bajo estos llevaba puestos unos de látex.

—Sé que me escuchas a pesar de que no puedas moverte, Saeran —dijo Rika. Estaba lavando profusamente el cuchillo en el fregadero eliminando todo rastro de sangre—. Ese hombre te ha administrado una pequeña dosis de una droga que impide que seas capaz de reaccionar físicamente. En un par de horas recuperarás la movilidad. Aunque..., tal vez no recuerdes lo ocurrido. La escopolamina produce también amnesia a corto plazo.

Una vez hubo limpiado el cuchillo y dejarlo minuciosamente en su lugar, saltó por la ventana y recogió su bolso. Volvió a entrar por el mismo sitio y comenzó a rebuscar entre los diferentes armarios de la cocina.

—¿Sabes, Saeran? Yo tenía una madre maravillosa. Me amaba y anteponía mi felicidad sobre la suya propia. Sin embargo, unos hombres la mataron sin piedad. Dios es justo, pero también es injusto cuando lo estima necesario. —Encontró lo que buscaba: un pequeño recipiente de gasolina para encender barbacoas y una botella de lejía—. Si mi madre no hubiese muerto, yo jamás habría alcanzado mi fe absoluta hacia Dios. Digamos, pues, que el fin justifica los medios.

Regó parte de la gasolina y la lejía sobre el cadáver del hombre y siguió su camino vertiendo ambos líquidos por el suelo del pasillo y después por el salón, gastando lo poco que quedaba sobre el cuerpo inerte de la señora Choi. Tiró los botes sobre el sofá y, con cuidado de que sus zapatillas no tocaran la sangre derramada de la mujer, marchó hacia el segundo piso de la vivienda.

Dio con la habitación principal que supuso que pertenecía a la señora Choi, después con un baño y, justo al fondo, había dos habitaciones más. Abrió una y había dos camas, varios libros sobre un escritorio de corte muy simple y una cómoda alta.

Rika miró las portadas de los libros; eran los que regaló al propio Saeyoung dos años atrás. Trataban sobre ingeniería informática y programación. Abrió el armario y sacó varias prendas de ropa. Seguidamente, tomó los libros y la ropa llevándolos consigo al piso inferior.

Regresó a la cocina y se aproximó a Saeran, poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado. Observó el collar y supo que tenía que quitárselo. Había observado que la cadena era tan corta que Saeran no podía alcanzar la encimera donde estaban todos los utensilios de cocina. Su madre era, sin duda un verdadero monstruo: había dejado a la vista del chico un sinfín de formas para poder liberarse, pero que no podría nunca alcanzar por mucho que tirase de la cadena.

Sería una pérdida de tiempo buscar la llave. Sobre todo, cuando hay dos muertos de por medio. Observó que el collar que apretaba el cuello de Saeran era de cuero. Así que echó mano de unas tijeras que encontró en uno de los cajones.

Con cuidado, Rika cortó el collar.

El cuello, marcado de manera permanente por la presión del collar, había dejado una marca rojiza a modo de cicatriz. Rika recordó esta marca con aquella que dejaba la soga en los cuellos de los ahorcados.

—Voy a vestirte con ropa nueva —le anunció—. La otra que te quitó ese hombre ahora está manchada de su sangre y no nos sirve. Te vestiré con cuidado y tu cuerpo se dejará mover por mí. No tengas miedo, a partir de ahora estaré siempre contigo para cuidarte.

Los bonitos ojos castaños, color de la miel, de Saeran la miraron llorosos, y Rika vio en ellos palabras de eterno agradecimiento.

Alzó el cuerpo de Saeran hasta dejarlo sentado. El cuerpo, como una marioneta, se dejaba hacer sin oponer resistencia. Rika lo fue vistiendo con cuidado y luego hizo que se pusiera en pie. Saeran le sacaba varias cabezas de altura, aunque, en comparación al físico de Saeyoung, Saeran no era tan alto. Colocó un brazo de Saeran sobre sus hombros y lo apegó contra su cuerpo, ayudándolo a caminar.

El chico parecía concentrado y estaba dando todo de su parte por ayudarla. Lo llevó hacia el salón y Rika se hizo con las llaves que colgaban de la cerradura de la puerta principal. Abrió la puerta y el aire frío de la noche los recibió. Rika avanzó por el jardín tirando cuidadosamente de Saeran que caminó junto a ella. Con ayuda de las llaves, abrió la puerta del enrejado. Lo llevó hasta su coche, dos calles más allá y lo dejó sentado en el asiento de copiloto.

Rika regresó a la casa y encendió el gas de la cocina, recogió su bolso, los libros de Saeyoung, así como su pistola. Miró con precaución de no dejarse nada atrás, así como alguna huella que la delatara; no obstante, eso serviría muy poco porque usaría el fuego para eliminar cualquier prueba: encendió una cerilla de una cajetilla guardada en su bolso y la lanzó sobre el cuerpo de la señora Choi, el cual fue devorado por las llamas, avivado por la gasolina y la lejía. La línea dejada por estos líquidos corrió como la pólvora por el suelo, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Rika dejó las llaves en su sitio, cerró la puerta y corrió rápidamente hacia el coche.

Minutos segundos más tarde, el coche de Rika se alejaba. Desde el retrovisor pudo ver cómo se había producido una explosión y las llamas habían comenzado a hacerse con parte de la vivienda.

El color rojo tiñó durante horas parte del cielo de Seúl.

· · ·

Aquella noche, mientras una casa ardía en un barrio próximo, con las sirenas de bomberos haciendo eco por las calles, Hyun dormía profundamente. Había dedicado toda la mañana trabajando en la tienda de tatuajes de Haejung y, luego por la tarde, había ido a sus clases en la academia. Nada más salir tuvo que ir a una sesión de fotos: había sido seleccionado para patrocinar ropa en una revista de moda del país, haciendo de modelo. El productor intentó enrrollarse con él a cambio de conseguir el puesto. Así que se marchó de la sede de la revista sin posar para ninguna maldita foto. Una cosa tenía Hyun muy clara: no iba venderse a cambio de alcanzar sus sueños como actor. Eso nunca. Aunque tuviera que vivir bajo un puente.

Esa misma noche había llegado a su nuevo hogar enfurecido y con ganas de romperlo todo.

Desde hacía unos meses, Hyun se había mudado del apartamento de Zak para ocupar su casa nueva: un sótano acogedor, espacioso y bien iluminado. Y todo para él: ya no tendría que luchar con sus compañeros de piso para que mantuvieran el hogar limpio. La vida nocturna que solía llevar antes había prácticamente desaparecido; lo único que hacía Hyun por las noches era cenar algo rápido, darse una buena ducha e ir a dormir.

La urgente necesidad de ir a dormir conllevaba también otros inevitables motivos: Hyun esperaba soñar con aquel hombre.

Sin embargo, el sueño erótico no se había vuelto a repetir desde la mañana en que rompió con Min-Hee. Del mismo modo, no soñó de nuevo con los otros sueños relacionados a este. Era como si su subconsciente, compasivo con su cansancio, no quisiera burlarse de él con sueños como aquellos.

A veces, Hyun se despertaba en mitad de la noche, con la cabeza llena de visiones. Sin embargo, el sueño erótico había sido una experiencia completamente distinta, como un antes y un después.

Aquella noche, en cambio, soñó algo nuevo, diferente. Todo estaba envuelto en la más sedosa oscuridad, que lo rodeaba por completo. Entonces pudo cerciorarse de que sentía la noción del espacio y del tiempo, que realmente estaba en algún lugar, recostado en un edredón blanco y con un cuerpo caliente pegado a su espalda, y que lo estrechaba para sí, rodeándolo con los brazos. La oscuridad no era otra cosa sino el hecho de tener los ojos cerrados. Sintió suaves besos recorriendo de la nuca hasta un hombro.

―Cuando era sólo un chiquillo, solía escaparme vestido de campesino y visitaba el templo del monte Namsan el día en que se celebraba el festival mensual de Namsandang. Fue en una de esas escapadas cuando te vi por primera vez. Estabas actuando junto al resto de tus compañeros del teatro del señor Nahm ―añadió la voz profunda, atrayente, cerca de su oído tras otra suave hilera de devocionales besos―. Danzabas de un lado para otro, riendo y cantando, encantando a la gente con tu presencia. Recuerdo también que muchos de los espectadores sentían cierta curiosidad y temor hacia tu persona por ser albino y la maldición que dicen que eso conlleva, pero a mí me pareciste un niñito muy dulce; estaba seguro que no podías albergar dentro de ti otra cosa sino bondad.

Hyun notó que se ruborizaba. Y, cuando lo hacía, el tono rojizo ardiendo en su piel lo delataba. No se atrevía a decir nada.

―Desde entonces iba a verte en cuanto podía escaparme de mis obligaciones. Llevo de esta forma muchos años. No te lo crees, ¿cierto?

―Sí, te creo ―susurró con nerviosismo Hyun, atrancándose entre sílaba y sílaba. Esbozó una reprimida sonrisa y añadió―: Aunque me temo que eres un bicho raro.

El primogénito heredero del yangban carcajeó, pero no fue una risa educada y artificial, como la de los hombres nobles de la corte, sino una risa sincera y agradable, la cual tomó desprevenido a Hyun. Su estómago revoloteó de pura emoción. Había dicho un comentario que podía llevarlo a la muerte si hubiese desagradado a su nuevo amo, pero este parecía contento de que Hyun le hablara de igual a igual.

Hyun se permitió carcajear, incapaz de reprimir la risa.

―Supongo que sí. El caso es que nunca había visto a nadie como tú, Hyeon ―prosiguió el joven amo poniéndose serio―. Quise tenerte conmigo desde la primera vez que te vi, pero sentí que contaría como un acto egoísta por mi parte; no me atrevía ni quería alejarte de ese teatro en el que eras feliz. Así que opté por esperar. ―El joven amo lo movió para que quedase bocarriba. Hyun sintió, aún con los ojos cerrados, como el otro hombre se recostaba a su lado y lo observaba desde arriba―. Esperé pacientemente a que el señor Nahm pusiera punto y final a tu labor como midong una vez llegaras a la adultez y te colocara un precio. Y fue uno muy, muy elevado si me permites la osadía.

Hyun permaneció tumbado en silencio. Intentaba no mirar a su acompañante, pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar entreabrir un poco los ojos tímidamente y observar desde esa posición los cuerpos desnudos de ambos que estaban entrelazados. La voz profunda del otro hombre le tranquilizaba y atraía.

―El señor Nahm quería venderte a un yangban tan rico como lo es mi padre. No te voy a decir quién es, pero es un hombre con fama de sádico y violento hacia las mujeres y jóvenes de su corte. No iba a permitir que un degenerado te hiciera daño. Yo... ―El joven amo realizó una breve pausa. Como si no estuviera acostumbrado a hablar largo y tendido. Era como si en vez de hablar, pensara en voz alta―. Yo invité esta noche al señor Nahm para que realizara para mi familia una función teatral, contigo encabezando la actuación. Agradaste a mi padre y a sus mujeres, y yo no podía sentirme más decidido que nunca en hacerme contigo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, hay algo que me inquieta. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Hyeon?

Hyun asintió entrecortadamente con la cabeza, varias veces.

―¿Quieres vivir aquí?

―¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Al fin y al cabo... mi decisión es lo menos que importa ―masculló Hyun sin entender del todo la pregunta.

―Claro que importa, Hyeon. No quiero que permanezcas aquí si no lo deseas―arguyó el hijo del yangban―. Eres libre incluso si he pagado por ti. Tienes la voluntad de decidir si quieres quedarte aquí conmigo o marcharte y hacer tu propia vida. Mi intención no es convertirte en mi siervo y hacer que beses el suelo por donde piso. Yo sólo..., sólo me gustaría tener a alguien con el que pueda confiar plenamente y compartir el tiempo en compañía.

Los hombres no deberían hablar con tanta sinceridad, pensó Hyun, que no era precisamente la persona más reservada del mundo. Y menos a un mero midong como Hyeon. Si alguien los escuchara podía interpretar todo como una debilidad que el hijo del yangban se hubiera interesado en alguien, especialmente en alguien de su mismo sexo. Esto sólo podría acarrear problemas; no era demasiado difícil de vaticinar. No obstante, Hyun estaba seguro de que Hyeon no era de esas personas que se amedrentasen ante lo prohibido y lo debido. Él era en sí mismo una maldición. ¿Qué más daba si una maldición más lo condenase irremediablemente?

―¿Deseas que sea tu compañero? ―preguntó, atrevido aunque con los ojos todavía cerrados. Sus párpados temblaban de nerviosismo. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y ser irregular.

―Lo deseo más que nada en el mundo, Hyeon. Y tú, ¿deseas serlo?

―Mi señor... ―susurró.

―Llámame por mi nombre ―pidió él, serenamente―, Juhn-Maeng.

―Juhn-Maeng ―farfulló Hyun, atolondrado cuando unos labios comenzaron a besarle. Todo coraje almacenado se esfumó como el humo en el momento en que Juhn-Maeng comenzó a acariciarle el vientre con sus manos―. Yo...

―¿Sí?

―También lo deseo. ―Las palabras de Hyun hicieron que su propio corazón brincase enloquecido dentro del pecho. Sonrió―. Lo deseo más que nada en el mundo.

Al siguiente latido, tuvo el atrevimiento de llevar sus manos alrededor de Juhn-Maeng, invitándolo a que se colocara sobre él y tomando de lleno la dulce boca en un beso. Sintió a Juhn-Maeng derretirse en sus brazos; suaves labios separándose para buscar la lengua de Hyun. Llevó una mano hacia los cabellos negros de Juhn-Maeng y los estrechó entre sus dedos, sintiendo la lisura de su textura. Eran mucho más suaves que los suyos propios. Hyun sabía que lo que estaba haciendo iba en contra las normas; sin embargo, Hyun quería complacerle y tratarse como iguales, sin protocolos de por medio.

El beso se deshizo poco tiempo después deshaciéndose en un fino hilo de saliva. Respiraron jadeantes uno muy cerca del otro.

―En este mundo todo está en mano de nuestro karma. Nadie puede escoger su destino. Yo soy prisionero, igual que tú. Me ha tocado vivir en este lugar rodeado de nobles, siervos y concubinas. Un mundo superficial y lleno de estúpidas normas ―dijo Juhn-Maeng acariciando levemente los labios de Hyun con uno de sus pulgares.

―No soy como ellos.

―Lo sé.

En respuesta, Hyun apretó todo su cuerpo contra el de Juhn-Maeng. La erección de este ya lista, le presionó demandante contra sí. Tomó el labio inferior de Juhn-Maeng aprisionándolo entre sus dientes mientras que sus manos acariciaron su espalda en fuertes círculos, esmerándose hambriento en los recovecos musculares. Luego, Hyun las deslizó sobre las caderas del otro, masajeándolas hasta que Juhn-Maeng, sobre él, jadeó.

―Hyeon... ―murmuró―, abre los ojos y mírame.

Un fino calor recorrió el cuerpo de Hyun al escuchar dicha sentencia. Encontró esbozando una nerviosa sonrisa a sus propios labios. Una vocecilla en su interior le dijo que ese hombre ya le gustaba. Y no sólo gustarle, se sentía atraído por él aunque sólo fuese todo un maldito sueño. Y dicha atracción era claramente mutua. El calor de la atracción le era familiar: eran esos mismos impulsos microscópicos que pasaban invisiblemente a través de dos personas.

Y Hyun los abrió, pero cuando lo hizo había regresado a la realidad.

Despertó temblando. Estaba empapado de sudor, medio erecto y tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, conminó al sueño a regresar, diciéndole a la oscuridad: «vamos, vamos».

El sueño no regresó y quedó tumbado mirando al techo el resto de la noche hasta que una penumbra siniestra, la primera luz del amanecer, se derramó por la ventana anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día.

* * *

ANOTACIONES

[1] Los versículos recitados por Rika son Salmo 37:28 , 1 Pedro 3:14 y Mateo 5:6. He de decir que respeto cualquier creencia y que lo que intento hacer a través de Rika no es criticar o malversar los valores ideológicos cristianos ni nada por el estilo. Lo que intento es escribir acerca de la religiosidad extrema de Rika, la cual fomentó en gran parte su locura, su enfermedad mental. De cómo reflexiona y actúa Rika a través de su interpretación de la fe y cuáles son los motivos que la mueven a actuar de determinada manera en esta historia.

[2] Las frases escritas en ucraniano son los primeros versos del padrenuestro escritos en dicho idioma. Así como el nombre de Svitlana, una variación ucraniana del nombre femenino ruso 'Svetlana'.

[3] En cuanto al tema del vacío interior que siente Rika he tenido como referencia el manga ' **Monster'** de N. Urasawa. Hay una frase en este manga que representa bastante bien esos sentimientos que he querido transmitir a través de Rika es esta: "Yo creía haber llegado al fondo, al rincón más oscuro y, sin embargo, un paso más allá había todavía un lugar todavía más oscuro."

Agradezco aquí los comentarios enviados y el tiempo que os tomáis muchos en leer este largo fic. ¡Espero que no esté siendo muy denso y se pueda leer fácilmente! En dos capítulos ya me situaré en el momento en que aparece MC en escena, aunque mis intereses se volcarán en la trama postcanon.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	5. Capítulo V - Tei's Tea Leaf (Parte 1)

**ODI ET AMO**

 _by Lorem Ipsum / Madame Noir (AO3)_

 _Disclaimer: No me pertenece el juego de Mystic Messenger. Si así fuera, regalaba miles de hourglass gratis a todos._

* * *

 **Capítulo V. _Tei's Tea Leaf. Parte 1._**

El mercado Namdaemun pertenecía a la capital de la dinastía Joseon, situado en la zona sur, y cuya capital se llamaba _Hanseong_. Este era el antiguo nombre de la actual ciudad de Seúl.

Las mañanas en el mercado de Hanseong se describían caóticas. Todo estaba anegado por un hervidero de gente. Los puestos de venta estaban colocados unos pegados a otros aleatoriamente por todo el lugar. Personas iban y venían por la amplia avenida del mercado.

Voces humanas se amontonaban unas sobre otras dando como resultado un ruido de fondo tan incómodo como el zumbido de una enjambre. De vez en cuando se escuchaba el cacareo de gallinas, y los perros callejeros replicaban con un coro de ladridos.

Aparte de los destartalados puestos, por el mercado Namdaemun había instalados tablones-noticiarios ―que servían antiguamente como periódicos en los que se contaban escuetamente las noticias relevantes de la ciudad de Hanseong―. Estos tablones sólo podían ser leídos por los ciudadanos más pudientes puesto que eran los que sabían leer. Asimismo, había banderas con el emblema de la Dinastía Joseon y toldos de tela blanca que servían para proteger a la gente de inclemencias climáticas.

Las posadas que bordeaban el mercado habían abierto las puertas de listones y de sus profundos y oscuros interiores salían nubes de humo de leña que formaban remolinos. El aire olía a comida asada, a quemado, a inciensos y perfumes, a pipa de fumar, a sudor y excrementos de caballo.

De vez en cuando pasaban apresuradamente cargadores de palanquines, los taxistas de la antigüedad, llevando a un cliente a su destino.

Otros hombres iban a caballo. En su mayoría eran guardias armados que se abrían paso con facilidad; la gente se apartaba respetuosamente dejándoles un amplio espacio.

En medio del tumulto había una mujer guapa aunque de constitución muy delgada, con rostro agitado y espesos cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta. Iba junto con su hijo, guiándolo con firmeza aferrando una de sus manos. El niño se dejaba llevar dando zancadas para poder seguir el ritmo de los pasos de su progenitora.

Por su apariencia, se podía deducir que eran campesinos. La madre vestía un _hanbok_ de corte simple carente de bordados y sin ningún tipo de color. No era más que un trozo de tela oscuro cosido en las partes adecuadas para que adoptara las medidas de un _hanbok_ tradicional. El pequeño llevaba un _hanbok_ igual de harapiento y mal cosido.

Hasta ahí se podría describir la escena como normal en apariencia, sin ningún tipo de interés. La imagen de una madre paseando con su hijo por el mercado.

Sin embargo, no era así puesto que había un detalle curioso que no pasaba tampoco desapercibido por algunos de los transeúntes con los que se topaban: el niño iba prácticamente con el rostro cubierto. Llevaba un sombrerito de lana de color negro, sucio y estropeado debido al uso. La sombra que proyectaba dicho sombrerito le ocultaba los ojos de miradas curiosas. El resto de sus facciones permanecía oculto tras un pañuelo que llevaba atado a la nuca. Sus manos también estaban cubiertas con una tela, envolviéndolas a modo de bufanda de manos.

El niño reaccionaba agachando el rostro cuando algún transeúnte se acercaba más de lo debido para mirarle de cerca.

En un determinado momento de su camino por el mercado, un hombre mayor, con bigote fino y vestimentas de mercader pobre, se acercó y caminó junto a la madre, siendo evitado por ella.

―Yanhong, ¡eres tú! ¿No te acuerdas de mí? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Sigues con tu esposo maloliente o has regresado a la _Casa del Placer_?

El hombre intentó acariciarle el rostro, pero esta lo apartó desdeñosa sin aminorar el paso. En reacción, la alcanzó de nuevo y la sujetó con brusquedad por el brazo.

Yanhong se zafó de él con más contundencia que antes haciéndole retroceder a trompicones.

―¡Puta! ¡Extranjera! ―Escuchó decir al hombre a lo lejos. Yanhong había seguido su camino con su hijo. Ni siquiera se había vuelto para mirarlo―. ¡Vuelve al campo y sigue malviviendo como la sucia rata china que eres!

Yanhong tiró con más contundencia de su hijo para que la siguiera aprisa. Ambos fueron perdidos de vista por el hombre, fundiéndose entre el gentío.

Los minutos transcurrieron en tanto que pasaban rápidamente por entre los puestos del mercado hasta tomar el camino que llevaba rumbo a la montaña Namsan.

El camino dejó atrás el bullicio del mercado para adentrarse paulatinamente en un apacible bosque. Por este camino marchaban también muchas personas; la mayoría de ellas subía en dirección a la cumbre al igual que Yanhong y su hijo.

Un almenar levantado en la cúspide de la montaña servía para alertar de invasiones extranjeras avistadas a lo lejos. El resto de montañas más pequeñas anexas a la montaña Namsan ―Bukaksan, Inwangsan y Naksan― también contaban con un almenar en su cumbre.

El interés de Yanhong así como el del resto de transeúntes no radicaba en llegar hasta el almenar. Todos ellos querían visitar el templo situado en las faldas de la montaña Namsan, en donde se estaba celebrando la festividad mensual de Namsandang.

El sonido de la música llegó pronto a oídos de madre e hijo. Los golpes rítmicos emitidos por los platillos y las notas agudas de flautas se extendían como el rumor de la corriente de un río, ejerciendo un melodioso eco en la amplia plaza que se abría ante el templo bajo el cobijo de altos y robustos cerezos de montaña y arbustos de buganvilla roja.

Desde dicha altura se podía contemplar una hermosa panorámica de la ciudad de Hanseong. Barriadas de casas, palacios pertenecientes a la élite de los nobles _yanbang_ y los de otros nobles de la corte real, templos, pagodas, calles salpicadas de diminutas figuras moviéndose, nubes de follaje a lo lejos y hasta un resquicio de las torrecillas del palacio del Emperador destacadas como un hilo de oro.

Las vistas desde la montaña Namsan eran una obra de arte. Todo parecía insignificante desde tan alto. Y dicha sensación gustó al hijo, que disfrutó esbozando una leve sonrisa bajo la tela que ocultaba parcialmente su cara.

Por la plaza del templo se apelotonaban masas de personas en torno a los espectáculos de entretenimiento que ofrecían. Niños iban y venían en grupo, correteando entregados a sus juegos.

En una zona se alzaba un pequeño escenario de madera en el que se estaba representando una obra de teatro.

Desde donde se situaban Yanhong y su hijo podían escuchar claramente la voz aguda en falsete de uno de los actores disfrazado de mujer situado en aquel escenario. Por herencia china, se tenía prohibida la participación de la mujer en el teatro y en el mundo del espectáculo. Por tanto, los papeles femeninos eran interpretados por muchachos de rasgos tan afeminados que prácticamente parecían jovencitas.

Yanhong no fue hasta allí. En cambio, marchó rumbo a otra zona anegada hasta los topes de gente. En torno a la masa, decenas de niños y adolescentes, todos ellos varones, danzaban y realizaban sorprendentes acrobacias en el aire acompañados por el sonido de la música.

Eran los famosos _midong_ del teatro Namsandang.

―¡Damas y caballeros, disfrutad del espectáculo!

Gritó un hombre animando a la gente a acercarse. Yanhong alzó la cara poniéndose de puntillas desde la última fila. Cargó a su hijo en brazos para que pudiera también ver. Ambos admiraron las danzas de los jóvenes _midong._

No había ninguno de ellos que no despertara el sentido de pura admiración, rendido a favor de la belleza de estos chicos. Llevaban puesta una vestimenta blanca de corte más ajustado que un _hanbok_ , con pantalones que les permitieran moverse más libremente. Los _midong_ llevaban los cabellos hasta la altura de los hombros, recogidos en una pequeña trenza.

Asimismo, todos ellos tenían la parte posterior de la cara oculta con una máscara felina _Jaeg Hwaiteu_ , es decir, _Gato Blanco,_ de tradición china.

Tras varios minutos de danzas y acrobacias, se reunieron en un círculo, se mantuvieron firmes y comenzaron a entonar al unísono una hermosa melodía tras sus máscaras, tomándose de las manos y alzándolas sobre sus cabezas.

Las flautas doblaban sus voces, uniéndose a la melodía:

 _«Arirang, Arigang, Arariyo. Arirang gogaero neom-eoganda...»_

Los chicos hicieron descender sus manos entrelazadas para luego inclinarse a modo de reverencia ante un entusiasmado público que aplaudía y les lanzaba monedas al suelo.

Minutos más tarde, con la función de los _midong_ finalizada, Yanhong se aproximó hasta uno de los hombres que dirigía al grupo, el dueño de la compañía del teatro Namsandang, conocido como el señor Nahm. Este vestía un _hanbok_ sobrio, muy elegante, oscuro como la noche. Era un hombre alto, de entrada edad y de cabellos negros aunque ya mezclados con visibles canas. Los llevaba recogidos en una coleta baja.

Estando a su altura, el señor Nahm la miró un tanto confuso como si no la reconociera, pero en cuanto se percató del niño, su cara cambió por completo. Sonrió e hizo una escueta reverencia con la cabeza saludando a la mujer.

―Vaya, me alegra ver que ha cambiado de opinión con respecto a su hijo, señora Yuh.

La mujer asintió, inclinándose después como saludo. Su respiración salía nerviosa de entre sus labios trémulos.

―Sí, señor Nahm. Como sabe, por desgracia ya tengo un hijo y no puedo mantener a otro más. Lo he hablado pacientemente con mi esposo y hemos decidido aceptar el trato con usted siempre y cuando se mantenga la suma de dinero acordada.

―No soy de esos hombres que se echan para atrás cuando prometen algo. ―Realizó un gesto con la mano―. Venga, sígame hasta la escuela donde viven los _midong_ que están a mi cargo. Acordaremos lo pactado por escrito.

La escuela de los _midong_ del señor Nahm no era muy grande y en apariencia no era hermosa ni acogedora. Más bien parecía desgastada y pobre, con paredes agrietadas y la madera del suelo quebradiza se quejaba bajo los pies. Lo que sí tenía era un patio ajardinado amplio, con un suelo de madera en el centro del mismo, en donde los chicos practicaban las escenas teatrales.

Yanhong siguió al señor Nahm hasta su despacho situado al otro lado del patio. Era una estancia más ornamentada y agradable que el resto de las instalaciones. Yanhong se mantuvo tomando con firmeza el brazo de su hijo. El niño no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el trayecto. Estaba cabizbajo y sufría espasmos de llanto contenido que hacían agitar de vez en cuando su desgarbado cuerpo.

―Echaré un último vistazo ―dijo el señor Nahm―. Quiero cerciorarme de que el chico está en buenas condiciones.

Yanhong hizo lo que le pedía y se apartó para que el hombre pudiera ver mejor a su hijo. El pequeño quedó en pie, muy quieto, reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar con toda la estoicismo del mundo.

―Desvístalo, señora Yuh.

El niño fue desprendido de sus ropas por su madre sin oponer resistencia, quedando únicamente con el sombrero y el pañuelo cubriendo su rostro.

El señor Nahm se acercó al chico y le quitó tanto el sombrerito como el pañuelo de encima, tirándolos después al suelo.

Quedó el pequeño al descubierto, tembloroso y vulnerable. A la vista quedó también su mar de cabellos blancos como la nieve que caía en cascada hasta el arranque de la cintura.

Seguidamente el señor Nahm se puso de cuclillas a algo más de un metro de distancia y luego carcajeó en tanto que lo miraba sorprendido.

El recuerdo que tenía del niño albino no le hacía ninguna justicia a la imagen real que ahora tenía ante sus ojos.

La primera vez que el señor Nahm lo vio fue en uno de sus paseos familiares por el campo. El niño ayudaba a sus padres en las duras tareas agrícolas. El señor Nahm habló con sus padres; un campesino del país casado con una extranjera china que había ejercido como prostituta de bajo estatus. La pareja ya tenía un hijo mayor de doce años de edad. Con todo, vivían en condiciones precarias y el señor Nahm les había sugerido la venta del hijo menor albino por un precio considerable.

No muchas ocasiones había en el mundo de conseguir un albino tan bello como aquel y ponerlo a trabajar en su teatro. Hacía tiempo que buscaba impactar al público y hacer diferenciar su compañía del resto. Con el albino hecho propiedad suya, podría convertirlo en un auténtico objeto de feria con el que captar la atención de la multitud y, sobre todo, la de la nobleza, la cual gustaba de adquirir personas, animales y objetos exóticos.

El señor Nahm tenía la corazonada de que sacaría grandes beneficios a costa del niño. Se haría enormemente rico.

El albino era bajito y delgado, pero apuntaba a que tendría un cuerpo esbelto, fuerte y varonil cuando fuese adulto. Su piel era asombrosamente traslúcida y pálida, blanca como una flor de cerezo de las montañas. Blanca como la luna; más blanca incluso que la de las orgullosas aristócratas pertenecientes a la corte del emperador. Su pequeña nariz describía una delicada curva. Sus labios eran entornados y carnosos. En aquel momento los tenía curvados hacía abajo en un puchero infantil e ingenuo fruto de pura tristeza. Sus cejas eran finas y poco pobladas, tan blancas como sus cabellos y pestañas.

Hasta sus ojos eran diferentes.

Los de la gente eran castaños o negros, y en su más extravagante rareza, verdes. El señor Nahm también recordó haber visto una vez a un grupo de _extranjeros del oeste._ Estos hombres eran de cabellos claros, muy velludos y de ojos azules, pero no había comparación alguna con los ojos de aquel niño que tenía ahora delante.

El pequeño poseía unos ojos semejantes al rojo intenso de los pétalos de la buganvilla. Flor que crecía en abundancia en la montaña Namsan. Este mar rojizo lo miraba ahogado en lágrimas. Y, bajo el pensamiento del señor Nahm, era normal que el chico estuviera asustado porque ser albino era un problema en todos los aspectos.

―¡Santo cielo, señora Yuh!, ¿qué ha hecho usted para que los dioses la maldijeran con un hijo albino?

Yanhong Yuh no respondió, compungida, bajando la mirada al suelo.

El señor Nahm volvió a carcajear, tomando sus propias palabras en broma. No era el primer hombre en el mundo que se burlaba de las creencias religiosas.

Los albinos eran tratados como parias de la sociedad al igual que minusválidos y mendigos. Muchos terminaban recibiendo injustamente la muerte a causa de la superstición. Muy pocos alcanzaban la edad adulta sin ser asesinados antes. Los que no eran asesinados por enfebrecidas masas religiosas, normalmente eran vendidos a médicos y alquimistas, quienes los mataban y despedazaban para usar sus huesos en pociones y ungüentos a los que se les asumía un valor potencialmente curativo.

―¿Qué edad tiene?

―Cumplirá ocho años en abril ―respondió la madre.

―En cualquier caso, soy un hombre instruido en el seno del confucianismo. No creo en maldiciones ni en dioses, pero sí en los caprichos creados por la naturaleza. Su hijo no es sino un capricho más ―arguyó―. Evitaré que la desgracia caiga sobre su hijo mientras esté bajo mi custodia. ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

―Hyeon ―balbuceó el pequeño entre espasmos de hipo y sorbidos de nariz. Su voz fue tan débil y temblorosa que apenas pudo ser escuchada con nitidez.

El señor Nahm examinó las piernas de Hyeon con detenimiento. No iba a pagar un alto precio si hallaba alguna lesión incurable que le imposibilitara al pequeño ejercer como futuro _midong._

No obstante, Hyeon solo presentaba síntomas de desnutrición. Aparte de eso, no había encontrado nada que en principio pusiera en entredicho su compra.

―Bien, ya puede vestirlo.

La mujer se acercó a su hijo y lo ayudó a ponerse aquellas andrajosas telas. Esta vez, Hyeon había comenzado a llorar ahogadamente, en silencio. Entretanto, un ayudante del señor Nahm entró en la estancia. Observó la escena, cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño.

―¿No crees que estás cometiendo un grave error?

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó despreocupadamente el señor Nahm a su ayudante.

―He visto a la gente lapidar hasta la muerte a más de un albino en las plazas de los templos, señor Nahm ―le comentó este―. Los albinos no son buen augurio, nunca lo han sido. Siempre que aparece uno, ocurren desgracias. Lo que tenía que haber hecho esa maldita mujer era lanzarlo al río en cuanto le dio a luz.

Yanhong se mantuvo fría. Sus ojos mostraban sentimientos de culpabilidad y miedo. Dicho comentario, más que una crítica, era una petición sensata para el pensamiento de aquella época. A muchos bebés los mataban al nacer si presentaban algún tipo de malformación o minusvalía pues era visto como una maldición severa de los dioses.

En aquel tiempo, el albinismo era considerado una malformación. Y la verdad era que Yanhong sí había intentado matar a su hijo en cuanto lo alumbró. Había escupido en un trozo de papel para después taparle la boca y la nariz al bebé con él. Luego, lo había envuelto fuertemente en unos harapos. Pero cuando creyó que ya había muerto de asfixia, Hyeon empezó a retorcerse, a aullar y berrear.

Los dioses habían decidido que Hyeon tenía que vivir.

¿Y quién era ella para contradecir la voluntad de los dioses?

―Basta, hombre. ¿Tú también crees en esas historias mohosas sobre dioses furiosos y violentos?

―Me intereso por el bienestar de nuestra compañía de teatro, señor Nahm. Este niño asustará al público.

El señor Nahm rió con ganas ante la atenta mirada de los dos adultos y del niño. Se acercó a su escritorio y sacó un pergamino. Lo desenroscó y escribió en él con ayuda de un pincel fino y tinta fresca.

―La compañía se beneficiará del chico en cuanto alcance las habilidades necesarias para ser un buen _midong_ ―replicó el señor Nahm con gentileza. Sus labios reflejaban una sonrisa cansada y paciente―. Es más, si alguien pudiera sentirse ofendido por su presencia, tendría que aguantarse. Ahora en este reino se imparte una justicia versada en los valores de la moral, y no de la religiosidad. Ya nadie puede ser juzgado sin motivo aparente. No niego que en principio este niño sea mirado con desconfianza, pero en cuanto la gente lo vea actuar quedarán en el olvido todos esos estúpidos cuentos sobre maldiciones.

―¿Y qué piensas hacer con él?; ¿lo incluirás en el teatro para que haga papeles femeninos?

El señor Nahm negó en rotundo con la cabeza en tanto que sacaba una bolsita con monedas de un cajón en uno de sus tantos muebles de caoba.

―Aunque sea albino, no tiene apariencia femenina. Míralo bien, Jin-Wo, me temo que Hyeon tendrá aspecto varonil en cuanto alcance la pubertad. Además, fíjate en el largo de sus piernas. Acabará siendo más alto que el resto de sus compañeros ―y añadió―: No vale como actor femenino. Deseo que sea _midong_ y participe con el resto de los muchachos. Aunque... quiero que hagas una excepción con él.

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo que una excepción?

―Quiero que no le cortes el pelo. Déjaselo tal y como lo tiene.

―Pero le seguirá creciendo.

―Entonces se lo dejarás crecer.

―Pienso que debería tenerlo igual que el resto de los chicos. Supondrá un gasto al tener que mantenérselo y...

―No quiero bajo ninguna circunstancia que le cortes tú o cualquier otro ayudante los cabellos a este chico ―replicó el señor Nahm, en un tono de voz severo y monocorde―. Se lo mantendréis limpio y brillante. Sin un maldito piojo. ¿Me has entendido bien, Jin-Wo?

El ayudante gruñó en desacuerdo, pero no dijo nada más. El señor Nahm hizo un ademán para que Yanhong se aproximara al escritorio.

―Firme aquí y obtendrá el dinero acordado, señora Yuh.

Yanhong se inclinó ante el papel y realizó un garabato ilegible: no sabía escribir. Luego se apartó, despacio, respirando agitadamente ante la sonrisa complacida del señor Nahm.

―Despídase de su hijo, señora Yuh. Podrá venir a verlo cuando quiera.

El señor Nahm sabía que esta mujer no regresaría. Los padres que vendían a sus hijos jamás venían a verlos. Por vergüenza, puro desinterés o remordimiento, quizá. Le entregó la bolsita con el oro a la mujer y esta lo aceptó con manos temblorosas en tanto que realizaba una reverencia.

A continuación Yanhong se aproximó a su hijo. Se agachó para ponerse a su altura y extendió los brazos para abrazarlo por última vez. Hyeon dejó de llorar de pronto, se apartó bruscamente y retrocedió.

Sus ojos la miraron fulgurantes de rabia contenida. El albino no se dejó abrazar.

Esta reacción hizo que los ojos de Yanhong se humedecieran.

―Bien, señora Yuh, mi ayudante la acompañará a la puerta.

La mujer desapareció junto al otro hombre. Hyeon siguió observando en silencio hacia la puerta por la que habían salido. Afuera comenzó a nevar levemente. Una brisa fría y vaporosa se adentraba al interior hasta tocarle furiosamente sus ya sonrojadas mejillas.

Se cernió la noche en menos de una hora. Hyeon fue llevado hasta el dormitorio comunal donde dormían los _midong_ más jóvenes, separado del perteneciente al de los mayores. En esta habitación había jovencitos de entre seis a trece años. En la otra habitación dormían los _midong_ de catorce a diecinueve años a lo sumo.

En cuanto los _midong_ alcanzaban la adultez dejaban de servir como tales al teatro Namsandang.

Los _midong_ más sobresalientes se vendían a cortes de familias reales o aristócratas. Allí seguían ejerciendo su labor de entretener con danzas y obras teatrales. Por otro lado, estaban los _midong_ del montón que eran vendidos a teatros adultos u otro tipo de espectáculos de menor reputación y envergadura: teatros de pueblo, tabernas, etcétera.

Y, finalmente, aquellos _midong_ que corrían con la peor de las suertes, los cuales debían hacer sus vidas por su cuenta. Estos normalmente acababan dedicándose a la prostitución en las diferentes _Casas de los Placeres_ del reino, puesto que era la profesión más rentable y segura. Mejor que la de convertirse en campesino o sirviente.

Aquellos niños _midong_ observaron a Hyeon con curiosidad nada más hubo sido dejado allí por uno de los ayudantes del señor Nahm.

El dormitorio de los _midong_ más jóvenes no era muy grande aunque albergase alrededor de treinta niños varones en su interior. No había niñas: al sexo femenino se le prohibía participar en espectáculos. Los niños ya estaban en sus respectivos lechos de paja cuando dejaron a Hyeon con ellos. Todos eran hermosos y tenían los cabellos sueltos, que llevaban de igual manera: corte recto sobre los hombros.

Un par de lamparones de aceite iluminaban tenuemente el interior. Muchos dormían en calzones y otros desnudos. Todos ellos estaban al amparo acogedor del fuego de un hogar situado en el centro. La habitación estaba caliente a diferencia de la gélida nevada que caía en el exterior. Por el suelo, aparte de los lechos de paja, quedaban desperdigadas sandalias y prendas de vestir.

Los _midong_ lo siguieron con la mirada entre asombrados, desconcertados y mordaces.

Para esa ocasión, Hyeon lamentaba no ser moreno y robusto como los otros niños. Pero en el fondo, y pese a saber que eso no estaba bien, le gustaba la blancura de su piel y cabellos. A veces, en la choza en la que había vivido con sus padres y hermano mayor, solía coger a escondidas un fragmento de espejo de su madre y contemplaba el reflejo de su pálido rostro. Entonces sacaba el peine sin apenas púas también propiedad de su madre y se peinaba despacio, pensativo. Se peinaba hasta que le brillaba el cabello, y luego se lo recogía en la nuca con una cinta de crespón rojo.

Caminó lentamente en busca del lecho vacío que uno de los ayudantes del señor Nahm ya había preparado para él. Después de echar un vistazo haciendo caso omiso a los hermosos aunque infantiles rostros que lo miraban, fue hasta su lecho. Estaba al final de la estancia pegado a la pared.

Uno de los niños, el que parecía ser el indiscutible líder, se interpuso en su camino. Era un niño de rasgos bellos, de unos once años, delgado y nervudo, de brazos y piernas muy largos, con la piel quemada por el sol, tostada, y una sonrisa pícara pintada en los labios. Le sacaba un par de cabezas en altura a Hyeon.

―¡Sal de aquí, maldito!

El resto de niños corearon entre aplausos, pero Hyeon no se amedrentó: se mantuvo firme y en silencio. Sus grandes ojos rojizos clavados en los del otro _midong._

―Oh, ¿es que piensas echarme una maldición mirándome así? ¡Tendré que ir al templo a que me purifiquen!

El resto de niños le rieron la gracia.

―Me llamo Chobei, criatura despreciable ―añadió dando al mismo tiempo un empujón a Hyeon que lo hizo trastabillar hacia atrás―. En nombre de todos los _midong_ de esta escuela quiero que sepas que no eres bien recibido.

―¡Tu lugar está en la horca! ―gritó uno de los niños.

―¡O en el fondo del río Han! ―vociferó otro.

Las risas de los chicos fueron acalladas de golpe cuando Hyeon se abalanzó contra Chobei. Lo golpeó en el estómago y lo tiró contra el suelo sin darle tiempo a recuperar el equilibrio.

La incredulidad en la cara de Chobei se reflejó fugazmente en su rostro; Hyeon había conseguido ponerlo en evidencia. El líder de los _midong_ más jóvenes se convirtió entonces en aire, en fuego, y levantó rabioso el puño hacia el rostro de Hyeon, el cual esquivó agarrándolo por el brazo para volverlo a tirar al suelo de un brutal empujón. Chobei tenía la cara hinchada y roja. Daba la impresión de que fuera a romper a llorar.

Entretanto, los niños los rodearon celebrando la pelea entre vítores.

Hyeon se lanzó sobre Chobei antes de que pudiera incorporarse y ponerse en pie. Los dos rodaron por el suelo, propinándose golpes y patadas y arañándose. Hyeon notó cómo las manos de Chobei buscaban golpearle en la cara: destrozarle la cara era destrozar también su futuro como _midong._

Un _midong_ debía de ser hermoso y, por lo tanto, tener el rostro demacrado significaba una expulsión tajante de la compañía de teatro.

Hyeon frenó el puñetazo agarrando a Chobei por el pelo y se estremeció de orgullo al ver que entre sus dedos estaban enredados de mechones de cabello castaño oscuro propiedad de su contrincante. Era mejor eso que desgraciarle la cara.

Chobei soltó un chillido de dolor y aflojó un poco las manos. Hyeon se incorporó rápidamente, sujetó a Chobei, arrodillándose encima de él, le agarró por un brazo y se lo retorció en la espalda hasta que Chobei golpeó el suelo con la mano que tenía libre en señal de sumisión.

―Tú que eres _midong_ puedes ser bueno con las acrobacias y recitando poemas ―dijo Hyeon, soltándolo―, pero yo soy campesino y lo mío son los puños. La próxima vez te golpearé en la cara si vuelves a molestarme.

La sala quedó en silencio; sólo se oían el crepitar del fuego y los jadeos de Hyeon y Chobei.

Tras unos segundos prolongando aquel mutismo entre los presentes, Hyeon se apartó de Chobei, se deshizo de los mechones de pelo arrancados de entre sus dedos y marchó hasta su lecho bajo la sobrecogida mirada del resto de sus compañeros.

Durante aquella noche, los sueños de Hyeon estaban impregnados en terribles pesadillas.

Sin embargo, alguien comenzó a zarandearlo débilmente por uno de los hombros. Hyeon abrió los ojos, presa del desconcierto.

Hizo levantar los párpados y sus ojos rojizos dieron con el rostro ovalado de una joven muy guapa, elegantemente vestida con el típico uniforme empresarial; falda de corte por la rodilla y chaqueta de vestir a juego, en azul marino. Las luces emitidas por los plafones de luz en el techo acentuaban la palidez de la piel avainillada de esta. Ella llevaba un sujetapapeles con folios sujeto en un brazo.

―¿Es usted Hyun Ryu, verdad?

―Hyeon... ―respondió el albino en un farfullo apenas audible―. Yo..., yo soy Hyeon Yuh.

―¿Hyeon... Yuh? ―La mujer miró en su sujetapapeles releyendo su nombre―. Aquí pone claramente que el último participante para el casting se llama Hyun Ryu.

Hyun abrió los ojos de sopetón y se puso en pie del asiento en un salto, cual resorte.

Genial. Se había dejado dormir en la sala de espera. En un asiento y con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared. Cuando había llegado a aquella amplísima estancia, esta estaba repleta de muchachos aguardando por ser entrevistados. Ahora, solo estaba él aparte de la joven empleada.

―Oh, disculpe, sí, ¡soy yo!, ¡me llamo Hyun Ryu! ―rectificó sonriendo y con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza―. Tengo un sueño muy profundo y a veces despierto tan desorientado que no recuerdo cómo me llamo ni en qué mundo vivo.

Dicha sentencia no estaba lejos de la realidad si lo pensaba Hyun detenidamente. En cualquier caso, la joven se lo tomó como una broma y le sonreía con timidez mientras jugaba tontamente con uno de los mechones de su pelo.

―Entonces sígame por aquí, Hyun Ryu. ―Volvió la empleada a sonreír, con los ojos entrecerrados de nerviosismo―. Le esperan para comenzar con su audición.

Hyun se sentía un tanto nervioso, pero no por la misma causa. Estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se fijaran en él. Se sentía nervioso porque era la primera vez que se presentaba a un casting para una obra de teatro que iba a ser representada a nivel nacional durante toda una temporada teatral; alrededor de unos seis meses.

Hasta ahora, Hyun había participado como actor secundario en obras teatrales bastante malas de una sola función.

Con estas pequeñas representaciones teatrales realizadas no ganaba Hyun demasiado dinero, por no decir casi nada, así que tenía que buscarse empleos temporales aparte de su trabajo fijo en la tienda de tatuajes de su amigo Haejung.

El mundo del teatro no era un lugar habitable y próspero, más bien era como un juego de supervivencia, o más bien de tortura. A veces se ganaba y otras se perdía.

Hyun solía además prestar su imagen para eventos publicitarios, ganando pequeñas sumas de dinero. Sin embargo, a pesar que agradecía poder ganar dinero fácil con el mero hecho de posar ante una cámara, a Hyun en el fondo le disgustaba hacerlo. Hyun no quería ser modelo de anuncios, quería ser actor. Quería que la gente valorara su esfuerzo como tal y no únicamente como un chico atractivo utilizado por el competitivo mundo del marketing publicitario.

Cuando en otras ocasiones no conseguía trabajo como modelo o cuando se negaba en rotundo aceptar un trabajo a cambio de _hacer favores_ a sus productores, Hyun se pluriempleaba en un sinfín de oficios ajenos al mundo del espectáculo y la publicidad. Muchas noches aprovechaba para aceptar ofertas de trabajo temporales de todo tipo: lavaplatos, camarero, paseador de perros, reponedor de supermercado, mozo de almacén, o incluso, se había ofrecido como profesor particular de danza para algunos de sus compañeros de la Academia más rezagados.

Por tanto, Hyun albergaba grandes esperanzas de pasar el casting. Lo que quería Hyun era poder participar en esa obra de teatro y así avanzar con pies de plomo en su carrera como actor.

Anhelaba cumplir sus sueños y no para vanagloriarse en su propia dicha, sino para demostrar a sus padres y, sobre todo, a su hermano mayor que estuvieron siempre equivocados con él.

La obra de teatro tenía por nombre _Tei's Tea Leaf_. Estaba basada en una leyenda antigua que contaba la historia de dos amantes que sufrieron un trágico final; la de una joven noble llamada Tei, quien se había enamorado de uno de sus siervos. Ambos huyeron de la ciudad cuando fueron acusados de tener una relación. El padre de Tei mandó a sus guerreros a que los encontrasen y poco después los dos amantes fueron capturados y condenados a muerte.

La empleada lo acompañó hasta una amplia sala semejante a las proporciones de un gimnasio pequeño de colegio. Posiblemente allí se realizaban los ensayos de las funciones teatrales de aquella compañía. Esta le indicó que avanzara dentro mientras que ella se mantuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta para luego cerrarla y desaparecer detrás de esta.

Hyun se acercó hasta ponerse ante las severas miradas de dos hombres sentados en una mesa amplia, llena de papeles que Hyun intuyó que eran currículums de los participantes presentados al casting, incluyendo la suya. Uno de los hombres parecía tener su solicitud, que lo leía por arriba haciendo breve uso de unas gafas de lectura. Luego se las quitó para dejarlas sobre la mesa y se dirigió a su compañero de asiento, haciendo caso omiso a Hyun, y con su voz haciendo eco preponderante en la sala.

―¡Santo cielo!, ¡al final resulta que sí es albino! ―comentó con sorpresa―. Creí que era mentira viendo la foto de su solicitud. Ya sabes, ahora a todos los chicos jóvenes les da por teñirse el pelo y ponerse lentes de contacto de color.

―Ya veo, sí, no cabe duda de que es albino.

Hyun rio por dentro. Si ganara un _won_ por cada vez que escuchaba eso, a estas alturas sería uno de los hombres más ricos de todo Seúl.

Los hombres siguieron conversando ahora entre murmullos para no ser escuchados por Hyun. Luego se volvieron para mirarlo. Hyun volvió a realizar una inclinación de cortesía y se presentó.

―Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hyun Ryu. Tengo diecinueve años y soy el candidato número cincuenta y cinco.

―Buenas tardes. ―Saludó uno de los hombres mientras buscaba su nombre por el número de referencia que le había tocado en el casting. Alzó seguidamente el rostro―. Me llamo Geunyoung Ahn y soy el director de la obra. Este es Na Soyeon, el productor. Muy bien, Hyun Ryu, toma asiento. Empezaremos con la entrevista.

Hyun se inclinó con otra reverencia y se sentó en la silla que estaba sólo un poco más adelante. Sintió alivio al poder estar sentado; sus piernas habían comenzado a temblarle como si, en vez de carne y huesos, estuvieran hechas de gelatina.

Nunca había tenido que controlar sus nervios en un casting, pero para aquella ocasión se sentía sobrepasado: se estaba jugando su futuro.

El director encendió una especie de grabadora de audio dispuesta sobre la mesa, poniéndola en funcionamiento.

En muchos castings recurrían a las grabaciones de entrevistas, así que sólo Hyun esperó a que su voz no sonase cansada después de haber estado durmiendo como un lirón en la sala de espera.

―¿Podrías hablarnos un poco de tu experiencia en el mundo del teatro, Hyun Ryu?

―En verdad, no tengo una larga experiencia que contar ―declaró con sinceridad―. Como veis en la solicitud que he enviado, he hecho varias obras de teatro menores como personaje secundario.

―Según tu solicitud, también vemos que estás formándote en la Academia de Artes Escénicas de Seúl, y con buenas referencias por parte de tus profesores a pesar de que no llevas ni el año matriculado. Al parecer, debes ser muy buen alumno.

Hyun asintió escuetamente y esbozando una escueta sonrisa.

―También pone aquí que sabes tocar el piano ―añadió el productor.

Hyun volvió a asentir esta vez tímidamente. Debía no haber hecho caso a Giovanna con lo de añadir en su curriculum sus estudios de piano. Total, él no iba para músico, sino para actor. Su amiga le había dicho que, añadiendo ese dato, conseguiría dar una mejor impresión.

―Sí, empecé a tocar el piano con cinco años. ―La sonrisa pequeña de Hyun se desvaneció al recordar a sus padres y a su hermano. Su familia había sido tan exigente con él...―. Alcancé el nivel intermedio en piano, pero lo abandoné a los dieciséis. Tal vez ya ni recuerde cómo usar el pedal.

Los hombres carcajearon.

―Sin embargo, no llegaste a terminar el instituto.

Hyun bajó la mirada.

―No, no tuve oportunidad. Tuve que dejar mis estudios por problemas personales ―se limitó a decir, alzando de nuevo los ojos.

―Bien. Veo en la solicitud que has trabajado como modelo publicitario, ¿no es así?

―Sí, suelo tener ofertas habitualmente. Aunque... no es algo que me agrade mucho o me motive. Lo que quiero es poder dedicarme por entero al teatro.

―¿Perteneces a alguna agencia? ―preguntó el productor, cambiando de tema―. No vemos ninguna referencia de agencias ni tampoco citas a tu representante.

―No trabajo para ninguna agencia ni tengo representante. Por ahora he sabido manejarme solo.

―Y, aparte de las ofertas de trabajo como modelo, ¿cómo te las arreglas con los gastos diarios? Si no te importa decirnos.

―Ayudo en el negocio de un amigo. Tres o cuatro veces por semana.

―¿Qué clase de negocios? ―preguntó esta vez el director en tanto que se encendía un cigarrillo.

―En una tienda de tatuajes.

―¿Tienes tatuajes? ―El productor estaba apuntando algo en otra hoja―. Esta va a ser como ya sabes una representación teatral antigua, si llevas algún tatuaje demasiado visible posiblemente seas descartado.

―No, no llevo ni un solo tatuaje encima ―aclaró Hyun.

Los hombres se miraron de reojo y, por fin, el productor se decidió a hablar.

―Y... sobre tu albinismo, porque eres albino, ¿no? ―Hyun asintió a su pregunta. Como si eso no fuese lo suficientemente obvio―. ¿Tienes algún problema en la vista? He leído que los albinos son extremadamente sensibles a la luz directa y tienen dificultades de visión. En la solicitud no lo comentas. ¿No tendrás inconveniencia con la fuerte luz que emiten los focos del escenario?

Hyun tragó saliva en tanto que entrecruzaba los tobillos.

―Por suerte no tengo falta de vista a pesar de mi albinismo ―resolvió en decir―. Uso lentes de contacto antireflectantes para protegerme los ojos de la luz directa. La única luz que me molesta es la proveniente del sol.

―Bien, Hyun Ryu. Te haré unas dos últimas preguntas que estamos haciendo a todos los participantes, ¿qué papel te gustaría realizar del reparto?, ¿y qué es lo que te motiva para realizar dicho papel?

―Supongo que, como los demás candidatos, me gustaría conseguir el papel del coprotagonista. El sirviente amante de Tei. ―Realizó una breve pausa, reflexionando durante unos segundos qué decir―. Estoy seguro de que no seré el mejor candidato de los que se han presentado y probablemente no me elijáis, pero realmente me sentí atraído por esta historia. El sirviente era un joven que no podía tener el amor de Tei porque no estaba a su altura.

»Yo llevo parte de mi vida luchando sin descanso para realizar un sueño que ha estado siempre fuera de mi alcance. Y mi sueño es convertirme en actor. No me importa la fama, y mucho menos el dinero. Me es indiferente representar una obra de teatro majestuosa o una pequeña. Yo sólo quiero actuar, quiero dedicarme en algo que realmente me apasiona.

»Cuando el sirviente sabe que Tei lo ama profundamente, lucha por ese amor sin pensar en las consecuencias. Pienso que renunciar al sueño de toda una vida es casi similar a aceptar la muerte. Creo que conozco muy bien los sentimientos del personaje. Por eso yo..., yo me postulé para este casting.

―Vaya, muchacho, veo que vives la vida de un modo muy reflexivo a pesar de tu edad ―arguyó el director tras un prolongado silencio en la estancia―. Ahora realizaremos la audición. ¿Te has mirado alguna parte del guion?

Hyun asintió. Se había memorizado cada uno de los diálogos del sirviente de Tei.

―Bien, cuando quieras puedes levantarte e interpretar la parte que creas conveniente.

Hyun intentó representar lo mejor que pudo una de los monólogos del coprotagonista. Intentó meterse en el papel bajo la atenta mirada de los dos hombres.

Cuando acabó, vio a los hombres charlar en voz muy baja entre ellos. El productor negaba levemente con la cabeza en respuesta a los aspavientos hechos con las manos por parte del director, como si quisiera convencerle de algo.

Dichas reacciones no gustaron a Hyun ni un pelo. ¿Había hecho algo mal?, ¿no les había gustado? La ansiedad dentro de él subió como la espuma.

El director resopló y se cruzó de brazos, dejando de hablar con el productor para luego mirar ambos a Hyun. Fue el productor quien tomó la palabra.

―No se puede negar que tienes un don para la interpretación, Hyun Ryu. Has realizado la mejor frente a la de los demás candidatos. Sin embargo... ―¿ _Sin embargo qué_? Hyun se mordió los labios con fuerza hasta dejarlos blancos, y casi olvidándose de respirar―. Sin embargo, creo que no das el perfil para lo que estamos buscando. Especialmente, no creo adecuado incluir a un albino en una obra teatral ambientada en la Antigua Corea.

Los recuerdos de los sueños de Hyun golpearon en él con fuerza. Como martillazos.

 _«_ N _o doy el perfil._ _»_

―No sé si lo sabrás, pero antiguamente... ―Al parecer, el productor no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle que durante siglos los albinos fueron unos parias y que los asesinaban como si fuesen un ganado de reses enfermo.

 _«_ _No doy con el puto perfil._ _»_

El director tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la decisión tomada por el productor, con sus cejas fruncidas y calculado silencio. Al fin y al cabo, el que ponía dinero para financiar la obra era el productor. El director ahí no pintaba nada. Sólo era una marioneta.

Como siempre, el dinero era el que gobernaba todo.

 _«_ _Podría ponerme una peluca oscura, gilipollas. Eso es sólo un pretexto. Si he sido el mejor, ¿por qué no es mío el papel?_ _»_

―Entiendo ―dijo Hyun, intentando aparentar lo más profesional posible. Aunque por dentro estuviese ardiendo en llamas.

El productor elaboró una mueca de falsa sonrisa.

―Mantendremos tu solicitud archivada para otra obra teatral. Estoy seguro de que recibirás nuestra llamada muy pronto.

 _«No me habéis seleccionado porque me ves como competencia para esos actores que ya patrocinas. Soy una amenaza._ _Es ese el motivo, ¿verdad?_ _Por eso sé que no me vais a llamar en la vida. Guárdate esa falsa cordialidad, joder._ _»_

Para esta ocasión, Hyun salió sin realizar ni una reverencia.

A paso firme salió por la puerta, topándose con la empleada que lo miraba embelesada y con ganas de tener conversación. En otra situación, Hyun estaría intentando ligar con ella, pero estaba lejos de sentirse bien. Es más, sus ojos estaban humedecidos de rabia toda ella contenida. Se metió en el ascensor sin despedirse de la empleada aunque sabía que estaba siendo descortés. Mayor era la necesidad de salir de allí cuanto antes, si perdía el control, acabaría rompiendo parte del mobiliario de aquel edificio.

Tenía la moto aparcada en el parking privado de la compañía del edificio, construido en uno de los lados del mismo. Hyun se volvió para contemplar la imperante silueta del edificio del que había salido, de más de sesenta plantas. Se colocó los guantes de cuero que usaba cuando conducía su moto que había tenido guardados en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de vestir. Dio pasos hacia atrás, retrocediendo, para luego alzar ambas manos cerradas en un puño en dirección al edificio.

Estiró únicamente el _famoso_ dedo corazón de cada mano.

―¡Iros a la mierda! ―gritó a pleno pulmón, importándole muy poco las miradas de sorpresa de las personas que andaban cerca―. ¡Os da igual lo bueno que sea una persona en su trabajo! ¡Sólo os importa el puto dinero!

 **· · ·**

El dinero podía ser el principal motor del mundo. Hacía mover a las personas a su antojo. Sin embargo, existía otro motor igual de poderoso capaz de encauzar la vida de las personas con la misma efectividad.

Y ese motor dominante era la religión. A diferencia del dinero, cuyas pretensiones solían poseer un cariz potencialmente negativo, en la religión se podía hablar de buena y mala religión.

La buena religión no es un dogma impositivo con dios o dioses que castiga y somete al hombre. La buena religión funciona más bien como una senda espiritual, que ayuda a la persona a conseguir un equilibrio mental y físico que allana su camino a la felicidad siempre y cuando respetando al resto de personas y a la naturaleza.

La mala religión es la que poco le importa lo espiritual. La mala religión se basa en interpretaciones poco acertadas de la _moralidad_. Imponen su dogma en base a un dios o grupo de dioses, profetas o jefes de la Fé que castigan si no haces lo que piden. Y, lo peor de este tipo oscurantista de religión, es que existe una pequeña porción del mismo que funciona como auténticos lavados de cerebro: hacen de las personas simples marionetas. Se escudan en lo que para ellos es _fe_ a fin de alcanzar sus propósitos, los cuales nunca son buenos.

A este tipo minoritario de mala religión se denomina _secta_.

Para desgracia de Saeran Choi, había caído en manos de una secta.

Una nueva, recién creada aunque con un importante número de afiliados.

El líder de esta secta no era el típico millonario aburrido y con aires megalómanos que quería aprovecharse de las personas comiéndoles el cerebro con ideas absurdas y con el único fin de liquidar hasta la última cifra de sus cuentas bancarias.

En la secta en la que había caído Saeran, el líder sólo era una chiquilla de solo diecinueve años; de presencia dulce, angelical, pequeñita, rubia y de rasgos occidentales. Sin embargo, era una chiquilla que había visitado más infiernos a lo largo de su corta vida que el mismísimo Dante Alighieri en los infiernos macabros de su _Divina Comedia_.

Saeran también conocía el significado de vivir en un verdadero infierno. Había pasado dieciocho años de su vida atrapado en uno. Malviviendo en los escasos metros cuadrados una cocina, atado como un perro y abandonado por la persona que más quería en el mundo.

Saeran había abandonado ese infierno para alojarse en uno mayor y más siniestro.

Cuando despertó de un largo letargo, entreverado con episodios frenéticos de fase REM, basados en visiones y pesadillas, se encontró que el ángel que lo había salvado, ya no estaba allí con él. En vez de eso, estaba encerrado tras unas rejas en una especie de celda. Llevaba las mismas ropas con las que la chica lo había vestido antes de llevárselo con ella. Eso probaba que lo ocurrido no había sido un sueño.

Aturdido e incapaz de tener una explicación de cómo y por qué estaba allí, Saeran se incorporó del suelo en el que había yacido y, tembloroso y aterido por el frío como una veleta movida por el viento, sólo halló fuerzas para articular un desgarrador grito de dolor. Las lágrimas llegaron después, inundando sus bonitos ojos hasta nublarles la vista.

Estuvo encarcelado allí durante días, sin apenas comer, inmerso en su propio dolor.

Los discípulos de aquella secta murmuraban entre ellos acerca del férreo método de su joven líder, que les exigía que mantuvieran a Saeran prisionero hasta nueva orden. El proceso de lavado de cerebro tenía que proseguir su curso.

―Ese chico es fuerte ―comentó uno de los discípulos a otro, observando con asombro al aludido tras los barrotes―. Han pasado dos semanas y su cerebro aún no ha cambiado.

―Nuestra líder no estará satisfecha si no ve avances en él ―concluyó su compañero en tanto que pegaba la cara por entre los barrotes. Saeran estaba acurrucado en posición fetal, tirado en el suelo al fondo de una de las esquinas de la celda con el cuerpo de cara a la pared de piedra―. Me parece que le oigo murmurar algo, ¿lo oyes?

El otro se aproximó colocándose al otro lado, poniendo atención.

―Saeyoung... ―Escucharon ambos un hilo de voz casi imperceptible―. Saeyoung vendrá y me salvará.

―¿Saeyoung?, ¿sabes de quién demonios habla? No me suena para nada ese nombre.

―No lo sé. ―El otro discípulo se encogió de hombros.

―Saeyoung, ¿dónde estás? ―preguntó Saeran, completamente ido.

―No tenemos elección ―comentó uno de los dos discípulos―. Tendremos que aumentarle la dosis. Avisaré a los demás.

Pocos minutos más tarde Saeran fue conducido con firmeza por varios hombres ataviados con unas largas túnicas de color blanco y azul. Lo llevaron sin poder él mediar fuerzas.

 _«_ _Me prometiste que viviríamos juntos._ _»_

Todo ante él se antojaba borroso y se sentía mareado. Una parte de él estaba empezando a tomar conciencia de que tal vez esa gente pondría fin a su vida.

 _«_ _No tienes por qué cumplir esa promesa, pero por favor, sólo ven a por mí._ _»_

Después de caminar por pasillos y travesar varias puertas, llegaron a una sala sin ventanas, en cuyo centro había una camilla. Aquel lugar le recordaba a una especie de quirófano. Amurada a las paredes había una serie de plataformas sobre las cuales se disponían diversos aparatos, monitores e instrumental médico. Un equipo frío-calor mantenía en forma silenciosa la temperatura de la habitación.

Los discípulos giraron a Saeran para que quedara de espaldas a la camilla y suavemente lo acostaron sobre la misma. Plafones de luz muy intensa y blanca lo iluminaban desde arriba. De los monitores fulguraba un logotipo de color verdoso de un ojo que parecía observarlo atentamente. Saeran quedó atolondrado, prestando atención a aquel ojo brillante.

Cada uno tomó una correa y la hizo pasar sobre el cuerpo del joven; la primera le inmovilizó las piernas; la segunda los brazos.

 _«_ S _aeyoung..._ _»_

A continuación le colocaron un casquete craneal y le inyectaron una sustancia en el brazo derecho. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, agitándose violentamente contra las correas que lo apresaban.

 _«_ _Te echo de menos._ _»_

Saeran notó un intenso dolor de cabeza y se desvaneció.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS**_

[1] Las zonas de Seúl narradas en el fic (o antiguamente denominada la ciudad como _Hanseong_ ) son todas ellas reales. El mercado Namdaemun aún existe y se encuentra a poca distancia de la montaña Namsan.

[2] Me he documentado sobre las antiguas escuelas de teatro chino-coreanas y, santo cielo, tengo que decir que trataban a los chicos como auténticos esclavos. Me he basado especialmente en la película china _Adiós a mi concubina (Farewell my concubine 1993)_ , que toca también la homosexualidad y la transexualidad. Leslie Cheung es un actor que siempre me hipnotizó, especialmente por la tremenda belleza y delicadeza que consigue en este papel, capturadas en cada primer plano que hacen de él vestido de concubina. RIP.

[3] El albinismo en Asia tuvo un cariz semejante al dado en África. Los que conocen el tema, imagino que no les habrá sorprendido este hecho narrado en la historia.

[4] No sé si en el juego se habla de la obra teatral _Tei's Tea Leaf_ con la que Zen comienza a ser famoso y a trabajar exclusivamente como modelo y actor. Como creo que no tiene historia, me he inventado una basándome un poco en otra película maravillosa de origen japonés titulada _Los amantes crucificados (Chikamatsu Monogatari, 1954)_ de mi adorado director Kenji Mizoguchi. Una película lácrimógena de las que le gustan a Yoosung y que he visto 234234234098324283 de veces xD.

Y nada más. He tenido que dividir este capítulo en dos partes. Creo que se estaba haciendo demasiado extenso como para ponerlo todo en un sólo capítulo.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por supuesto muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

¡Un cordial saludo :D!


	6. Capítulo V - Tei's Tea Leaf (Parte 2)

**ODI ET AMO**

 _by Lorem Ipsum / Madame Noir (Ao3)_

 _Disclaimer: No me pertenece el juego Mystic Messenger. Si así fuera, ya habría hecho una ruta para Saeran y V._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo V. Tei's Tea Leaf. Parte 2.**_

Lo primero que sintió Saeran Choi al recobrar la conciencia fue un fuerte dolor en los ojos y en la cabeza. Esta última producía un zumbido semejante al ruido blanco de un canal desintonizado. Saeran quería dormir profundamente. Fatiga y aturdimiento le impedía razonar con lucidez, y si en algún momento necesitaba esa facultad del sueño, era ahora.

El sueño no tardó en llegar debido al agotamiento. Cuando por fin lo hizo, no le sirvió de alivio. Soñó con unos susurros y, entremezclados con ellos, escuchó con claridad la voz suave y acogedora de una mujer joven. En dos ocasiones Saeran despertó del sueño con la cabeza a punto de estallarle; y en las dos ocasiones, un ansia por comprender lo que decían las voces, lo devolvió a la almohada.

Despertó por tercera vez. El ruido blanco metido en las sienes se había vuelto acuciante. Se había convertido en un asalto que arrasaba con todo pensamiento, y temió perder lo poco que le quedaba de cordura.

Casi incapaz de ver la habitación de tanto dolor, Saeran puso todo el esfuerzo posible en abrir los ojos. Creyó hacerlo, pero la realidad fue que sus ojos no veían nada en absoluto. Todo estaba envuelto en la más densa oscuridad.

―Por favor... ―suplicó en un débil murmullo. Albergaba todavía la esperanza de que alguien le tuviera una pizca de compasión y pudiera ayudarlo a superar su miseria.

De entre el mar de tinieblas surgió una voz tranquilla. Era la misma dulce voz femenina con que había soñado. Tal vez, la había escuchado todo el tiempo, mientras dormía, y la había asimilado como parte de su mundo onírico.

―¿Qué quieres? ―La voz le había respondido, de pronto.

Saeran no interrogó a la voz. Sólo se limitó a decir:

―Quiero dejar de sentir dolor.

―Eso puedes hacerlo tú mismo ―le informó la voz.

Saeran intentó llevarse las manos al rostro. Estaban atadas, por lo que no pudo ocultar su rostro húmedo, empapado por sus agónicas lágrimas.

―¡No sé cómo hacerlo! ―arguyó tras un gemido de dolor casi convertido en llanto―. ¡Ayúdame!

―El recuerdo es lo que te causa dolor, así que has de olvidarlo. ¿Entiendes?

Saeran entendió las instrucciones. En cambio, no sabía cómo llevarlas a cabo. En su memoria no tenía ningún poder. La voz insistió en su aterciopelada suavidad, sin emplear un tono más severo. Saeran la comparó con la voz de una madre. O, más bien, cómo se suponía que debía de sonar una _verdadera_ _madre_. No como la madre que le había tocado tener. Ahora su madre estaba muerta, abrasada hasta convertirse en grises y polvorientas cenizas. No le sorprendió reconocer que le importaba una mierda.

―El recuero te hace daño, Saeran. Sepúltalo bien hondo y el dolor cesará.

―¿Sepultarlo?

―Sí, haz con él una colección de imágenes ―le explicó la voz―. Imagínate esas imágenes detalladamente para después enterrarlas.

―¿Y después qué pasará si lo hago?

―Quedará un vacío en ti. ―La voz añadió―: Un vacío hambriento semejante a un gusano que crecerá lentamente en tu pecho. Sin embargo, no es peligroso ni tampoco te hará débil. Será todo lo contrario; te hará fuerte e inmune a cualquier tipo de dolor.

La necesidad de Saeran por hacer desaparecer su pena, todo ese dolor acumulado durante tantos años, hizo lo que la voz le ordenaba. En su mente proyectó esbozos de recuerdos. Buena parte de ellos eran amargos, tristes... Especialmente, aquellos que pertenecían a la época posterior a la marcha de su gemelo. Cuando Saeyoung lo abandonó, comenzó el verdadero infierno para Saeran. Su madre había incrementado su vigilancia, así como su severidad y violencia. Dejó de atarlo por un tobillo para hacerlo por el cuello, tratándolo como a un perro, encadenado en una esquina de la cocina y con una cadena muy corta para imposibilitar la libertad de sus movimientos. Fue también tras la marcha de Saeyoung en la que Saeran sufrió los constantes abusos por parte de uno de los amantes de su madre.

Desde entonces, en Saeran no quedó atisbo de dignidad; todo su ser se había convertido en un amasijo de carne y huesos cosido con hilos de miedo, dolor y debilidad. Incluso se planteó el suicidio como única salida a su existencia, pero había quedado tan vulnerable que nunca pudo aunar las fuerzas suficientes para llevarlo a cabo.

Tal vez el verdadero motivo por el que Saeran no terminara atentando contra su vida se debía a que todavía albergaba un atisbo de _esperanza_. Algo en su interior le decía que Saeyoung volvería a por él, y que finalmente lo protegería hasta redimir cada pedacito de dolor almacenado en su ya maltrecho corazón.

Esta esperanza hizo que rememorara aquellos recuerdos agradables en donde la presencia de su hermano gemelo era ineludible. Saeran recordó las sonrisas afectuosas de Saeyoung; los abrazos acaparadores aunque cariñosos de Saeyoung; las palabras de apoyo y consuelo de Saeyoung; las manos de Saeyoung firmemente entrelazadas a las suyas como si realmente fuesen un sólo individuo que, por caprichos de la naturaleza o de algún dios, había sido dividido en dos. La mejor parte del individuo que conformaba a ambos, en opinión de Saeran, era Saeyoung. Toda la luz, la fuerza y el valor estaban en Saeyoung. Mientras que Saeran se sintió siempre como la parte oscura, apocada y débil. El propio Saeran se consideraba como una especie de luna eclipsada ante el brillo imperante de un radiante y gigantesco sol, que era Saeyoung. La desbordante luz que irradiaba Saeyoung había sido capaz de iluminar el angosto túnel de la vida por el que Saeran, a pasos inseguros y a trompicones, transitaba. Saeyoung se marchó y Saeran quedó reducido a vivir en una perpetua oscuridad.

Cada uno de los recuerdos que Saeran tenía de Saeyoung, su querido hermano, su _otro_ _yo más fuerte_ , eran lo único bueno que poseía. De entre todos esos recuerdos que pasaban fugazmente por su mente, sobresalió uno sobre el resto, y Saeran lo rememoró añorante.

«Mamá dijo que soy un monstruo y que no debería haber nacido...»

La voz de Saeran sonaba infantil en su memoria. De pronto, sintió el reconfortante abrazo de alguien sentado a su lado en una cama pequeña, con las sábanas y las mantas hechas jirones.

Era Saeyoung.

Saeran estaba recordando uno de los momentos previos a la marcha de su gemelo. Por aquel entonces, su madre solía atarlo a veces en la cocina, y otras en la habitación que compartían los dos hermanos. Con la partida de Saeyoung, su madre dejó de ser permisiva y lo recluyó de manera definitiva en la cocina.

Saeran estudió atentamente el rostro de Saeyoung sin decir nada.

¿Cómo era posible que, incluso siendo gemelos y compartieran una misma apariencia física, Saeran sintiera más devoción por la imagen de su _otro yo_ que por la que tenía de sí mismo? La respuesta era fácil, en opinión de Saeran. La voluntad de Saeyoung era férrea, indisoluble; no cedía por muy cruentos que fueran los insultos, amenazas y golpes propinados por su progenitora. Saeran nunca lo había visto derramar ni una sola lágrima o mostrar síntomas de debilidad. Saeyoung se mantenía fuerte, y esa firmeza era la que mantenía a Saeran con las fuerzas suficientes como para seguir viviendo.

Mirar a Saeyoung y presenciar la determinación vibrante de sus ojos castaños color de miel, llenos de vida, acompañados de una divertida maraña rizada de cabellos pelirrojos ―más rizados y alborotados que los suyos; la única diferencia física existente entre ambos― y una sonrisa cariñosa, hacían que Saeran se sintiera realmente protegido y querido.

Fácilmente podía dar todo lo que tenía por Saeyoung, incluso la vida. Saeran prefería morir primero que permanecer en aquel mundo sin su otro _yo_. Sin el _yo_ _más fuerte_ , ¿qué podía hacer el _yo_ _más débil_ sino aguardar impaciente la muerte?

 _«_ Mamá estaba borracha y te decía cosas sin pensar», le reconfortó Saeyoung, atrayéndolo para sí con otro fuerte abrazo.

Saeran siempre tenía la sensación de que cuando se abrazaban volvían a ser uno: una sola persona. Una entidad completa. Tal vez todo hubiera sido más fácil para Saeyoung si Saeran fuera una parte de él. Es decir, como parte de su personalidad y no como un individuo alterno que existía aparte. Y Saeran hasta entonces siempre prefirió ser parte de Saeyoung que ser el gemelo.

Ante la intrincada oscuridad que impregnaba los pensamientos de Saeran, Saeyoung lo despertó con otra sonrisa en la que dejaba entrever sus dientes blanquecinos. La luz volvió en Saeran, tomada prestada del propio Saeyoung, e hizo que dicha oscuridad se diluyera rápidamente.

«Saeran, anímate. ¿Qué te parece si salimos de aquí y nos comemos un helado?»

«Estoy atado, ¿recuerdas?» Saeran que, teniendo acurrucada la cabeza contra el hombre de su gemelo, balanceó una de sus piernas para hacer sonar la cadena metálica atada a su tobillo, haciendo más que obvia su situación. «Además, sabes muy bien que mamá nos castigará si se entera de que salimos de casa. Podría dejarnos sin comer, dejándonos aquí encerrados, uno o dos días enteros.»

«Ella ha salido y no regresará hasta dentro de unas horas. ¡Vamos!, ¡sé cómo puedo desatarte! ¿No te gustaría conocer el mundo que hay ahí fuera sin tener que verlo por las malditas ventanas? ¡Será divertido, Saeran! Estaremos de vuelta antes de que mamá regrese.»

«¿Estás seguro de que no se dará cuenta?»

«Pues claro.» Saeyoung se levantó y fue hasta la cómoda que tenían en uno de los lados de su habitación. La hizo mover hacia delante arrastrándola un poco hasta poder encajar las manos entre esta y la pared. Sorprendentemente de ese pequeño resquicio su gemelo sacó un llavero suizo, tan pequeño que se podía ocultar envuelto en la palma de una mano. Saeyoung escogió de los diferentes artilugios con los que contaba el llavero suizo uno en forma de rosca. «Voy a desatarte.»

Saeran alzó la pierna y observó con qué pericia Saeyoung lo liberaba del grillete que tan firmemente llevaba atado al tobillo derecho. Luego, Saeyoung tiró suavemente de él para que se levantara de la cama y se pusiera en pie.

«Saeran, ¿puedes caminar bien?» Los ojos de Saeyoung se tornaron en un deje melancólico nada más contemplar la feroz marca rojiza dejada en su tobillo por el grillete, demasiado apretado.

«Ugh... sí.»

«¿Vamos?»

En ese instante una ráfaga de adrenalina mezclada con miedo corría por la sangre desenfrenada de Saeran. Estaban cometiendo una locura, pero Dios, bendita locura. Nunca antes Saeran había puesto un pie fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes.

«Me siento...», balbuceó Saeran con la respiración agitada.

Saeyoung sonrió y terminó la frase por él.

«... como un astronauta antes de pisar la Luna, ¿cierto?»

Las imágenes de sus recuerdos cambiaron por otras, de pronto.

Hasta entonces, a sus quince años, Saeran nunca había puesto un pie lejos de casa. Saeran desconocía qué podía haber más allá de la tierra del jardín de su casa, que solo podía contemplar tras las ventanas, y que nunca había puesto un pie en él. Ese jardín con su riqueza inagotable de piedras, de hierba aterciopelada, de arena caliente y del maravillosamente variado, misterioso y delicioso polvo de llovizna caída a primera hora de la mañana. El jardín era el límite de lo que conformaba el mundo de Saeran Choi. Más allá todo era desconocido; más allá del enrejado que rodeaba toda la casa, era un mundo misterioso, inimaginable. La televisión fue hasta hora la única manera que tenía de saber cómo era el mundo exterior y la vida de un sinfín de personas.

Hasta entonces, Saeran era un mero espectador de la vida. La contemplaba como si no formara parte de ella. Como un fantasma, un alma errante, un ser invisible. Sintiéndose parte de la vida era lo que estaba experimentando Saeran ahora escapándose de casa, y era la mejor sensación que había tenido en toda su vida. Sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento de la emoción. Sentía ganas de llorar y reír a la vez. Se aferraba de la mano de Saeyoung por temor a que, si se desprendía, acabaría perdiendo la poca estabilidad de sus ya temblorosas piernas.

Saeyoung lo cargó a las espalda, llevándolo a la pela, y se encaramó a uno de los árboles del jardín. Saeyoung traspasó el enrejado y de un cuidadoso salto se situó en la calle. Luego hizo bajar a Saeran de su espalda, lo tomó de la mano y los dos salieron de allí corriendo como dos auténticos forajidos; lo cual no distaba demasiado de la realidad.

El mundo se abría por primera vez ante Saeran, y comprobó que era enorme, más de lo que se había imaginado. Las cercas, las calles, las tiendas, el tráfico, los perros, la gente, los ruidos, las voces... Sin embargo, todo aquello en su conjunto no lo asustaba; eso lo hacía todo particularmente interesante.

La vida era, sin duda, un ininterrumpido milagro.

Saeyoung tiró de su mano cariñosamente todo el tiempo como si lo protegiera y guiara, hecho que hacía sentir a Saeran inmensamente feliz.

Subieron por un camino que rodeaba de manera ascendente una montaña, la más grande la ciudad, hasta llegar a una bonita plazoleta octogonal situada en una de las laderas de la misma, llamada Palgakjeong. Antiguamente, en aquel lugar se celebraban las antiguas fiestas de Namsandang y sus célebres chicos _midong_. En torno a ellos había mucha gente; familias reunidas, parejas paseando tomadas de la mano y turistas que iban y venían sacándose fotografías para inmortalizarlas como recuerdo del viaje. Los cerezos poco a poco perdían sus flores, dando paso al verde que auguraba la pronta llegada de la primavera, mezclados estos con llamativos árboles de buganvilla roja.

Los dos gemelos permanecían sentados en un banco, uno pegado al lado del otro, igual que dos niños pequeños. Comían un helado de cucurucho; de chocolate para Saeyoung, y de limón para él. Le gustaba ese punto ácido que tenían los cítricos. Como telón de fondo se extendía ante ellos una impresionante panorámica de Seúl. Saeran sintió como si estuvieran observándolo todo sobre una nube, y alzando sus ojos más allá de la vasta línea del _skyline_ que componía el horizonte, quedó cautivado.

«El cielo», susurró Saeran. No sabía bien si susurró en el recuerdo o en la realidad. «El cielo azul...»

El mundo era enorme para él, vital y atractivamente misterioso. En cambio, Saeran conocía el cielo perfectamente, y le era familiar al igual que la persona que siente añoranza por su hogar. Lo había contemplado durante largas horas tras los cristales de las ventanas en tanto que transcurría el tiempo de su interminable encierro. Saeran conocía el azul profundo del día, y las nubes de formas algodonosas, plateadas y doradas que flotaban sobre él. Siempre las contemplaba recostado contra el suelo de la habitación o en el de la cocina, lo más pegado posible a alguna ventana. Por otra parte, le gustaba observar las estrellas por las noches, aunque no las conocía demasiado bien. Sólo conocía el nombre de una estrella; la verdosa y brillante que se elevaba en el atardecer y que Saeyoung la llamaba _Venus_.

«Sí...», añadió Saeyoung que, en vez de mirar al cielo, lo miraba a él como si estuviera disfrutando de sus reacciones para con aquel mundo nuevo. «Hoy hace un día espléndido. Sabía que te iba gustar las vistas de este lugar.»

Saeran asintió animadamente y se volvió para mirarlo, dejando escapar una sonrisa infantil estampada en sus labios.

«Oye, hermano, ¿por qué las nubes tienen diferentes formas? A veces son como más finas y alargadas. Otras veces son más gruesas y adquieren formas. Una vez vi una que parecía un conejo. Hoy las nubes están muy altas como si estuvieran atadas al techo del cielo y..., fíjate bien, están tan pegadas entre sí que parecen estar hechas de algodón de azúcar.» Saeran no dejaba de mirar el cielo buscando solución a su curiosidad y sin notar la fría gota que discurría desde la bola de helado dejando su estela pegajosa y azucarada pasando por entre sus dedos. «¿Cómo es que pueden cambiar tanto todo el tiempo?»

«No acostumbro a mirar el cielo..., así que no lo sé. Todas las nubes me parecen iguales.»

Había respondido Saeyoung y se encogió de hombros. La conversación que estaban manteniendo no era la típica que podrían tener dos adolescentes de quince años de edad, sino más bien se antojaba a la que podrían tener dos niños. Saeyoung y Saeran seguían siendo como dos niños a pesar de su edad. Los dos se habían criado sin ningún tipo de referencia paternal adecuada, tampoco tenían ningún tipo de trato con el exterior; no iban a la escuela, carecían de amigos y de personas adultas responsables a las que recurrir. Saeyoung se había encargado de que los dos pudiesen tener un mínimo de educación: aprendieron a leer y a escribir con ayuda de libros de aprendizaje que habían tomado prestados de la biblioteca más cercana en las tantas escapadas de Saeyoung al mundo exterior. Por ello, gozaban de un nivel muy bueno; sus conocimientos en cualquier asignatura superaban con creces a los de cualquier adolescente de su misma edad.

Ellos no tenían a nadie... hasta hacía relativamente poco. Saeyoung había hecho dos amigos que iban a ayudarlos a salir de aquel infierno creado por su terrible e inestable madre. Saeran no los conocía ni los había visto: solo sabía que uno de ellos era una chica rubia muy guapa y el otro era un chico rico.

«¡Es tan impresionante...!», agregó Saeran, exultante. Le dio una rápida lamida al helado, manchándose un poco en la punta de la nariz que limpió enseguida con la mano libre. «¡Espero que cambien todo el tiempo y yo pueda verlas todos los días en un lugar tan bonito como este!»

Saeyoung lo miró con los labios apretados, su pecho bajando y subiendo levemente en una oculta agitación tras su holgada y desgastada camiseta, y con aquellos ojos color de la miel mirándolo preocupados, pero llenos de una brillante determinación.

«Te prometo que algún día los dos nos iremos para siempre de esa casa.»

Saeyoung solía repetir muy a menudo dicha frase, como una especie de mantra o rezo. Y Saeran creía profundamente en sus palabras. Tuvo siempre esa maldita esperanza de que su _otro_ _yo_ , el más fuerte, cumpliera dicha promesa.

Pero no fue así. Saeyoung lo había abandonado. Lo había dejado a su suerte, sin mirar atrás, y sin despedirse siquiera.

―Deprisa, Saeran ―le urgió la voz, que por fin le había vuelto a hablar de nuevo―. Sepulta el recuerdo de una vez y tu dolor morirá con él.

Sin embargo, Saeran intentó aferrarse como pudo aquel hermoso recuerdo compartido con Saeyoung y que se había proyectado en aquel sueño.

―Yo quiero ser como tú..., Saeyoung ―balbuceó Saeran, intentando permanecer en el sueño. Este se iba alejando y emborronando. Poco a poco le quedaba menos para despertar y tocar la realidad.

«Somos gemelos» Saeyoung le estampó un sonoro y vergonzoso beso en la mejilla, con los labios aún algo pegajosos por el helado. Saeran se quejó haciendo una mueca, pero sonrió débilmente ante tal abierta muestra de afecto. «Recuérdalo siempre esto, Saeran. Tú eres yo... y yo soy tú.»

Saeran se sintió siempre como la sombra de Saeyoung. De los dos era el más débil; el que le costaba tomar decisiones; el que más sometido estaba a la tortura de su madre. Por aquel entonces no le importaba ser la sombra de Saeyoung. Pensaba que, si su hermano era fuerte, él también lo era ya que los dos juntos formaban parte de ese _yo_ completo. Una única persona.

Había pasado dos años después de aquello y ahora Saeran, de diecisiete años, era sólo una mitad. La mitad más degradada, inservible y frágil de las dos partes.

―¡Saeran! ―La voz lo llamó de nuevo. Esta vez más exigente que antes―. ¡Hazlo ya!, ¡sepulta el recuerdo bien hondo!

La imagen en su memoria de Saeyoung se atenuó hasta quedar todo fundido en negro. Fue consciente para esta ocasión de dicha voz femenina e hizo lo que le ordenaba.

Un nuevo sueño comenzó a labrarse en el inconsciente de Saeran. Estaba él y un ataúd; dentro del ataúd había un niño dormido. Ese niño era el Saeran del pasado: el Saeran-niño asustado y deleble, aquel que dependía de su otra mitad para subsistir. En torno al Saeran-adolescente lo precedía un cortejo fúnebre y dos enterradores. Estos cerraron la tapa del ataúd dejando encerrado al Saeran-niño dentro para luego comenzar a cavar bien hondo, tal y como la voz había sugerido, para que no pudiera nadie desenterrar jamás aquel ser. Pero cuando bajaban el ataúd a la fosa, oyó que la tapa crujía. El Saeran-niño no se estaba quieto. El niño rechazaba el confinamiento y golpeaba desde dentro del ataúd.

―¡Hazlo ya! ―urgió la voz femenina.

El ruido de los rotores que hacían descender el ataúd hasta lo profundo de la fosa era ensordecedor. Seguidamente, los rotores fueron desconectados desde arriba y subieron dejando abajo el ataúd. Saeran-adolescente miró dentro de la fosa. El ataúd se sacudía.

Intentó obligar a los enterradores que empuñaran las palas y sepultaran de una vez aquella ofensiva cosa viviente, pero no le hicieron caso. En cambio, miraron fijamente hacia el interior de la tumba, igual que él, y observaron cómo el contenido del ataúd luchaba por alcanzar la luz.

―¡Vamos! ―exigió la voz femenina, con creciente cólera―. ¡Acaba con él, Saeran!

Saeran sintió cómo empezó a manarle sangre de la nariz; degustó un sabor salado en la garganta. Luego sintió manos sobre él, un pinchazo en el interior de uno de sus brazos y los pitidos acelerados de un electrocardiógrafo.

Por otro lado, en su mente permanecía en ese estado de duermevela imaginario. El ataúd se había movido en la fosa. La tapa se astilló. Brevemente, Saeran logró ver algo brillante entre las maderas.

―¡Saeran! ―gritó la voz―. ¡El recuerdo te matará si no lo destruyes tú antes!

Como para probar su aserción, un ruido ensordecedor se elevó hasta volverse insoportable, llevándose a los enterradores, el ataúd y todo lo demás en una llamarada de dolor. De repente, dio la impresión de que lo que la voz había dicho era verdad, que estaba al borde de la muerte. Pero no era el sueño el que conspiraba para matarlo, sino el espacio apostado entre él y el sueño: aquella cacofonía que le destrozaba los sesos. El sonido de los golpes aunados con el electrocardiógrafo seguían apuntillando detrás de sus ojos, la sangre se le agolpó en la cara.

Despertó del sueño y abrió los ojos dando gracias a Dios de que esta vez había recuperado algo de visión. Por unos fugaces instantes le dio la impresión de que se encontraba en la misma habitación que aquellos hombres con túnica lo habían llevado, atándolo a una camilla. Sobre su cuerpo, la luz de un foco lo cegaba, pero junto a este pudo percibir un cuerpo. La luz era brillante y en un lado estaba la cara de la que provenía la voz.

Era una joven de cabellos rubios y rostro ovalado, de ojos verdes grandes que lo miraban con profundo afecto. Sonreía. La luz la envolvía como un halo divino que la dotaba de una impresión angelical.

Sí. Era _ella_. _Su salvadora_.

Fue ella quien había cumplido la promesa... en lugar de Saeyoung. Su salvadora lo había sacado de aquel infierno de hogar y ahora Saeran anhelaba la esperanza de que ella volviera a ayudarlo de nuevo.

Su salvadora se inclinó para aproximar el rostro hacia el suyo. Sintió cómo le desprendía mechones de cabellos pelirrojos empapados de sudor de su frente empleando el mismo cariño que usaría una madre para con su querido retoño.

―Los recuerdos te atormentan en sueños; te dan dolor ―aseguró ella. Otra vez el primer mandamiento―: Entiérralos, Saeran, y el dolor no regresará jamás.

Saeran comenzó a llorar como un niño; los ojos le ardían. Aquella mirada dulce aunque escrutadora le provocaba vergüenza. Apartó la mirada de su salvadora, para ocultar las lágrimas.

―Confía en mí ―le dijo, muy cercana a él ―. Yo cuidaré de ti, Saeran.

Anhelaba fiarse de sus bonitas palabras. El dolor de la que decía querer salvarlo era obra también de ella; era como una vara con la que le pegaban si los sueños volvían a surgir.

―Tengo... ―farfulló Saeran con dificultad―. Tengo miedo...

La habitación desapareció y volvió a encontrarse ante la fosa. En esta ocasión no había cortejo fúnebre ni enterradores. De ellos sólo quedaban sus palas tiradas en el suelo ante el montículo de tierra situado junto a la fosa. Escuchó de nuevo los golpes propinados desde dentro del ataúd y Saeran reaccionó a ellos tomando una de las palas que llenó de tierra un sinfín de veces hasta hacer que el ataúd quedase enterrado sobre kilos y kilos de tierra ennegrecida, pesada y húmeda.

Los golpes en el ataúd cesaron así como los gritos del Saeran-niño allí enterrado. Saeran sólo escuchó su respiración agitada y el sonido del electrocardiógrafo que poco a poco fue marcando los latidos más lento de un corazón, marchando más calmadamente con el avance de los segundos.

Fue entonces cuando su mente quedó en un blanco brillante e impoluto. Era como si un muro lo estuviera separando de sus recuerdos y le impidiera pensar sobre ellos con claridad. Era una sensación extraña, pero aliviaba con creces su pena. En la cabeza de Saeran, la presión fue en disminuyendo. No sabía qué había cambiado en él, ni cómo, pero así permaneció, como si se sintiera renovado y hubiese vuelto a nacer.

Abrió los párpados. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido ―puede que unos minutos o a lo mejor horas―, pero su salvadora seguía allí a su lado, acariciando sus caballos con una mano en una delicada constante. Sentía un hambre voraz; su cuerpo clamaba dolorido por recibir alimento. Era un buen indicio después de tantas semanas de languidez. Cuando echó un vistazo a su alrededor y, aparte del hermoso rostro de su salvadora, vio las caras cansadas de aquellos hombres con túnica, quienes hablaban entre ellos en voz baja a unos metros más allá, tomando apuntes y comentando acerca de los datos que salían por los monitores.

―Buen chico, lo has hecho muy bien hoy―dijo ella.

―Me duelen mucho los ojos ―murmuró apretando los dientes, con suma dificultad. Su voz estaba rota y ronca. Apenas logró que sus cuerdas vocales funcionaran adecuadamente.

Los ojos supuraban dolor hasta escocerle en un constante lagrimeo ardiente como si estuvieran impregnados en ácido y a punto de saltárseles de las órbitas.

Su salvadora se alejó unos pasos para regresar trayendo consigo un pequeño espejo y extendiéndoselo de cerca.

Cuando Saeran miró su rostro demacrado, pálido y ojeroso en exceso, Saeran apenas pudo reconocerse.

 _Ojos verdes_.

El reflejo le devolvió una mirada de ojos relucientes, de un fulgor verdoso muy intenso; totalmente ajenos a los que antaño conocía. Surgieron de entre sus labios resecos palabras, «¿Qué le ha pasado a mis ojos?», pero su garganta reseca distaba de poder pronunciarlas.

―Uno de los componentes que te aplicamos en las retinas ha hecho que perdieras capas de melanina en el iris y por eso han quedado con ese tono verde pálido. Te sientan muy bien, ¿sabes? ―comentó su salvadora sonriendo afable en tanto que apartaba el espejo y lo dejaba en su sitio―. Tu vista no quedará dañada ni mucho menos. Las molestias que sientes perdurarán sólo un par de días más.

Como respuesta, al no poder articular palabra, Saeran se limitó a asentir, bajando los párpados.

―Hemos eliminado el pecado habido en ti ―continuó diciendo su salvadora, situándose nuevamente cerca de él, velándolo en uno de los lados de la camilla. Esta vez traía consigo un pequeño pañuelo blanco de tela―. Tus recuerdos quedarán bloqueados y no te atormentarán por mucho más tiempo.

Volvió sus ojos hacia su salvadora, su _ángel_ , quien no había apartado la vista sobre él ni un solo instante. Ella se aproximó y besó suavemente su frente para luego limpiar su rostro del sudor.

Una extraña sensación de alivio embargó a Saeran, alivio que había llegado con la fugacidad de un rayo y que llenaba su corazón a rebosar. Hasta entonces, las circunstancias le habían parecido insoportables.

―No tengas miedo, ya no tienes por qué tenerlo ―añadió ella cariñosamente. Su voz era tan dulce como la miel―. Te he dicho que cuidaré de ti, y eso es lo que haré, Saeran. Quiero enseñarte la senda que sólo unos pocos merecen alcanzar. Esta senda lleva al paraíso prometido, donde la felicidad dadora por Dios es eterna. Un lugar donde no existe el sufrimiento ni la desesperación. Este _paraíso_ del que te hablo es el _Reino de los Cielos_.

Su salvadora pronunciaba aquellas palabras con solemnidad incluso sabiendo que Saeran no lograba del todo comprenderlas. Palabras complejas, pero ¡cuánto poder y magnetismo encerraban!

En los últimos tiempos, Saeran había estado cerca de la muerte en varias ocasiones. La muerte estaba en todas partes, acechándolo. Saeran no había aprendido otra verdad que el dolor; no había otra realidad que el sufrimiento; dolor y sufrimiento en cada poro de su piel, cada recoveco de su alma, en cada sonido entrecortado y trémulo de su respiración, en sueño y vigilia, con o sin Saeyoung, en vida, antes de la vida y tal vez después de la muerte.

Aún desconocía los motivos de por qué estaba allí, qué habían hecho con él y qué le ocurriría a partir de ahora; no obstante, sentía que aquella joven tenía el suficiente poder de hacer cambiar su futuro.

Ella continuó hablándole acerca de aquel _paraíso_ igual que un ángel difundiendo la palabra de Dios.

Saeran descubrió entonces que ya estaba volcando los últimos rescoldos de su maltrecha y moribunda fe en las palabras afectuosas de aquella mujer rubia.

 **ooo**

La fiesta era un desmadre, en opinión de Hyun. Era de esperarse, teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que Zak Sorrentino organizaba una, el apartamento se llenaba de gente de todo tipo; de gente adulta que albergaba la ilusión de comportarse por un rato como adolescente y otra recientemente adulta que, por el contrario, albergaba la esperanza de parecer de mayor edad.

Allí estaba todo lo que cabría esperar en una fiesta organizada por Zak. El aire olía a tabaco, sudor y alcohol; y la música se oía tan alta que, probablemente, algún vecino terminaría llamando a la policía.

La mayoría pertenecía a la banda motera _Shattered Skulls_ en la que Hyun era miembro. El jefe de la banda, el grandullón de Haejung Seok, se encontraba al fondo bebiendo y charlando animadamente con algunos moteros. Hyun recordaba cómo el grandullón de su amigo llevaba la cabeza rapada cuando lo conoció en aquel supermercado cuatro años atrás. A Haejung le había crecido el pelo desde entonces, y lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás, coronando casi siempre en lo alto sus gafas de sol. Haejung hablaba animadamente con sus amigos de sus intenciones de abrir un restaurante de comida árabe especializado en kebabs. Por otro lado, Zak estaba enrollándose con una chica justamente al comienzo del pasillo mientras que el compañero de piso de este estaba en medio del salón bailando con su novia. Ryo y Giovanna, la parejita de oro del grupo, no estaban allí. Giovanna había dado a luz semanas antes a un niño y ahora los dos tenían alguien quien cuidar y apenas dormir por las noches. Las fiestas desfasadas de Zak habían terminado para ellos.

También se contaba gente de otras bandas con las que mantenían lazos amistosos. Y, sobre todo, chicas. Muchas, muchas chicas: el tendón de Aquiles de Zak. Hyun incluso estaba seguro de haber visto a una joven con dos coletas castañas que se bamboleaban a los lados de su cabeza andando por el apartamento nada más que con un par de bragas azules puestas.

Hyun se alegraba profundamente de no seguir viviendo allí. Aquel apartamento había sido su hogar desde que se había marchado de casa de sus padres. Zak, que lo quería tanto como un hermano, lo había acogido con los brazos abiertos desde el principio. Sin embargo, vivir con Zak era otra historia; era la persona más desordenada y fiestera que había conocido Hyun en su corta vida. Hyun prefería ahora la tranquilidad de su acogedor sótano. Para muchos, vivir en un lugar tan poco común como un sótano significaba tener un modo de vida semejante a la de un macabro personaje de Tim Burton, en donde apenas se filtraba luz diurna. Pero eso era lo que justamente buscaba Hyun: un lugar en el que sus ojos y su piel no estuvieran constantemente amenazados por la brillante luz diurna de las mañanas de Seúl. Hyun había hecho habitable su sótano; lo organizó para que fuera un sitio cómodo y agradable, y lo iluminó con rieles y focos de luz artificial movibles. Además, siendo el sótano un lugar apartado del resto de apartamentos que componía el edificio en el que vivía, podía practicar interpretación, danzar, cantar y hacer ejercicio sin molestar a nadie.

Hyun permanecía allí, plácidamente tumbado sobre uno de los sofás, contemplando con sus expresivos ojos rojizos a las personas que se movían a su alrededor por la habitación, reflexionando que un día de estos tendría que negarse a participar en aquellas bacanales que oficiaba su amigo Zak por su propio bien. En especial, porque cada vez le gustaba menos el caos y mucho menos las conversaciones forzadas. La cerveza, sin embargo, estaba teniendo el efecto deseado y se sentía casi relajado. Sin embargo, aún no se sentía ni de lejos borracho.

Aunque Zak no lo admitiera abiertamente, Hyun sabía que había montado aquella fiesta en su honor para que se olvidase de lo que había vivido horas antes al no ser seleccionado para la obra teatral _Tei's Tea Leaf_.

En cambio, le era difícil aceptar que se le escapaba de las manos la que iba a ser la gran oportunidad de su vida para triunfar como actor. La cerveza lo estaba ayudando a olvidar.

Una de las amigas de Zak, una tal Hyejin ―en verdad, no sabía con certeza si ese era realmente su nombre―, se le acercó contoneándose y le regaló una mirada elocuente antes de inclinarse y propinarle un profundo beso con lengua.

―¿Tienes la intención de quedarte ahí sentado toda la noche o puedo esperar algo mejor? ―dijo la chica literalmente ronroneando tras romper el beso, y tratando de conservar un tono sensual a pesar de que casi tenía que gritar para hacerse oír por encima de todo el barullo que les rodeaba. Luego deslizó una de sus manos por las piernas de Hyun, quien se echó a reír mientras sacudía ligeramente la cabeza, quizá un poco borracho para reaccionar.

―¿Acaso no te estás divirtiendo? ―le preguntó Hyun con una sonrisa pícara, agarrándola por la cintura y tirando de ella hacia sus brazos. La chica no perdió el tiempo y se inclinó hacia delante, reclamando nuevamente sus labios, dando paso a otro prolongado beso.

Hyejin era hermosa. Tenía los cabellos negros llenos de ondulados rizos que se mecían ante sus ojos en suaves bucles, ojos castaños oscuros con gruesas pestañas negras y un cuerpo hecho específicamente para el pecado. Lucía unos shorts vaqueros oscuros, unas medias de rejilla deliberadamente rotas, unos zapatos de la marca _Creepers_ también en negro, una gargantilla fina de cuero y una blusa _croptop_ ajustada color rojo sangre que dejaban a la vista un profundo escote y unos brazos cubiertos por tatuajes Old School. Uno de los tatuajes más vistosos de la chica se encontraba en toda la extensión de su brazo derecho, en donde una cruz cristiana ardía pasto de las llamas mientras que se alzaba victoriosa la famosa _Rueda del Dharma_ budista.

―¡Ey, parejita!, ¿por qué no buscáis una habitación? ―gritó Zak, bromeando. Golpeó la parte superior de la cabeza de Hyun al pasar junto a la pareja―. ¡Esto no es un burdel!

Hyejin y él deshicieron el beso entre carcajeos.

―¡Esto no será un burdel, pero sin duda el olor es el mismo! ―replicó Hyun gruñendo. ―. Tú estás haciendo más de lo mismo con aquella chica. Así que no sé por qué cojones te quejas.

―Hago lo que quiero porque este es mi apartamento. Si te decidieras volver a vivir aquí, podrías _hacerlo_ con ella donde te apetezca ―contestó enérgicamente Zak con una pícara mueca y con aquellos grandes ojos verdes occidentales mirándolo con suma diversión. Zak aún le insistía a que volviera a vivir con él―. Y de todos modos, Hyun, ¿cómo sabes qué olor tiene un burdel?

―¡Cierra la boca, capullo! ¡Solo estaba haciendo una comparación al azar!

Un cojín voló hacia Zak, que pudo esquivar fácilmente y sonrió divertido regresando en compañía de la chica con la que se había estado enrollando, pasando por entre la multitud. Antes de desaparecer, Zak hizo una señal con su dedo corazón levantado a Hyun.

Multitud, sí. No era una exageración a causa de las primeras pericias del alcohol en su sistema. ¿Cuántas personas había en el apartamento? Hyun solo conocía, como mucho, a la cuarta parte. Aquel era el resultado de la personalidad dicharachera y bulliciosa de Zak. Hyun también se definía como una persona bastante sociable, pero aún le costaba alcanzar ese nivel de exhibición y soltura que caracterizaban a su mejor amigo. Aparte de trabajar como mecánico de motos, Zak tocaba el bajo en una banda llamada _Mubeobja_ ― _무법자_ ―, que en coreano venía a significar algo así como _Lo_ s _proscritos_ o _Los_ _desterrados_. Tocaban temas moviditos de _psychobilly_ y _punk rock,_ y eran conocidos en el ambiente _dark_ de Seúl: la antítesis lúgubre, violenta y siniestra de la moda _KPop_. Por lo general, tocaban en los bares moteros de la ciudad durante los fines de semana y a Hyun le gustaba ir a sus conciertos.

Hyun cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir percibiendo la muda demanda en la mirada de Hyejin. Tal vez Zak tuviera razón; tal vez debería ir con ella a su antigua habitación, aún vacía y sin ocupante, pero por el momento no estaba particularmente interesado en tener sexo. Hyejin era bellísima, por supuesto, y también muy sexy; sin embargo se sentía abatido emocionalmente y por ahora sólo podía entregarse al alcohol. Gracias a la cerveza se había relajado bastante a pesar del caos infernal que reinaba en el apartamento.

―Voy a buscar algo de beber. ―Decidió Hyun, finalmente, colocando a Hyejin sobre el almohadón vecino y levantándose del sofá. Notó su mirada decepcionada, pero Hyun decidió ignorarla.

―Ey, espera ―soltó ella con expresión enfadada mientras se levantaba del asiento y le hacía frente―. Si no querías tener algo conmigo, me lo podrías haber dicho desde el principio. Pensé que eras diferente, Hyun, pero ya veo que no.

Hyun vio cómo Hyejin desaparecía entre la multitud que bailoteaba a su alrededor. En respuesta, Hyun suspiró hondo para mantener la calma y decidió hacer un viaje rápido al baño para vaciar la vejiga antes de ir a la cocina. En el baño, tras una larga meada, Hyun tiró de la cadena. Se lavó las manos y después la cara para recuperar un poco de lucidez. Se miró al espejo que tenía enfrente; sus ojos rojizos con la cantidad justa de alcohol parecían casi irreales, como si estuvieran coloreados artificialmente. Y para ese momento, además estaban irritados por todo el maldito humo que había en el apartamento, especialmente debido a que aún llevaba las lentes de contacto puestas.

Recordó por un instante los apelativos sarcásticos que le pusieron sus compañeros de clase durante su época en el colegio. El apodo que más utilizaban para burlarse de él era _Gwishin_ , es decir, _fantasma_. Hyun siempre había tratado de desdeñar ese tipo de malos recuerdos, pero la verdad era que lo habían herido y convertido en una persona insegura de sí misma. Tal vez el motivo de esa manía insistente de mirarse al espejo y hacerse _selfies_ era una forma que tenía para autoafirmarse en la idea de que no era ningún monstruo, que era un chico bien parecido y que no tenía por qué temer más a los insultos hirientes de los demás en cuanto a su particular aspecto físico.

Por aquel entonces, su hermano lo había hecho sentirse apreciado. Sólo su hermano mayor había estado genuinamente interesado en ser su amigo, así le había parecido durante un tiempo. Hyun bajó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza negando, tratando de borrar de su mente la imagen de su hermano que se le había colado en la memoria. Era algo que le sucedía con frecuencia y no le gustaba, ya que había pasado los últimos cuatro años tratando de olvidar su pasado.

Una vez fuera del cuarto de baño, se dirigió a la cocina, donde por sorpresa encontró a Zak. Sus luminosos ojos verdes cargaban cierta aura de decepción.

―¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no te habías ido con aquella chica rubia? ―le preguntó Hyun, colocándose a su lado mientras se abría una lata de cerveza.

―No ―refunfuñó Zak como lo haría un niño pequeño―. Estaba a punto de ponerme el puto condón cuando la llamé sin querer por un nombre que no era el suyo.

Hyun carcajeó, divertido.

―Y ella te mandó a la mierda.

―Pues sí. Me quedé a dos velas y con la polla más caliente que el pico de una plancha. ―Zak había decidido tomar una porción de sándwich de entre la montaña que había en una bandeja sobre la encimera de cocina. Le pegó un furioso bocado y luego, con la comida en la boca, miró a Hyun con los ojos bien abiertos―. Oye, espera un momento, ¿dónde coño está Sunhee?

¡Oh!, ¡así que su nombre era _Sunhee!_ Hyun agradeció para sus adentros que no cometió el mismo fallo que Zak si se la hubiera llevado a la cama.

―También me mandó a la mierda.

―¿En serio? ―La carcajada que emitió Zak se colocó por encima de la ruidosa música. Hyun pudo ver restos del sándwich masticado en la boca abierta de su mejor amigo―. ¡Me cago en la puta, Hyun! Pero ¿por qué? Sunhee no ha hecho otra cosa sino preguntarme por ti desde que te conoció la otra noche en el bar.

Los ojos luminosos, muy expresivos, de Zak lo miraban de hito en hito, como si estuviera ante un hecho impresionante, como quien tiene la suerte de poder ver el cometa Halley que pasa cada casi medio siglo cerca de la Tierra. Era divertido ver cómo Zak se expresaba moviendo las manos y los brazos de aquí para allá mientras hablaban. Los occidentales solían expresarse así, en exceso, y era algo que sonsacaba sonrisas a Hyun.

―¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no me lo digas! Déjame adivinarlo. Sunhee quiso llegar a la tercera base y tú la rechazaste porque estás de bajón. Joder, Hyun, debes de tener la polla hecha de piedra como para rechazar al pibón de Sunhee sin arrepentirte luego.

―Me da igual, Zak.

Hyun bufó y se encogió de hombros después de beber un largo trago de cerveza.

―Supongo que hoy no estoy con ánimos de nada ―añadió Hyun, diciendo.

―¿Ni para follar con la diosa de Sunhee?, ¿en serio?

―Ni para follar con Sunhee.

―¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡El lobo de Hyun no quiere acostarse con la tía más buena de todo el puto Seúl! ¡Presiento que el fin del mundo se acerca!

Ambos carcajearon con complicidad. Zak se terminó de engullir el pedazo de sándwich en tanto que permanecía en silencio, observando al resto de invitados disfrutando de la fiesta. Hyun hizo lo mismo hasta que tocó uno de sus bolsillos y sintió la forma cuadrangular de su caja de cigarrillos de la marca _Black Devil_.

―Voy a fumar, ¿te vienes?

Zak asintió y los dos marcharon rumbo al balcón. No era un balcón amplio; más bien era estrecho y poco prolongado en su espacio en donde ni siquiera cabría una silla. Se colocaron uno al lado del otro apoyándose contra la barandilla. La altura que los separaba del suelo era importante, unas cuatro plantas.

La noche se extendía ante ellos gloriosa, despejada y con el brillo centelleante de un sinfín de estrellas deslumbrando desde lo alto junto a una desapercibida luna en cuarto creciente. Hyun fumó en silencio junto a Zak hasta que se vio con la determinación suficiente como para iniciar una conversación. El calor del humo hizo que poco a poco se fuese calmando. De vez en cuando humedecía su boca con escuetos sorbos de cerveza. Se había traído la lata medio vacía consigo.

En frente del edificio se abría un pequeño parque que incluía algunos columpios y toboganes. También contaba con un espacio vacío, muy amplio, que se extendía hasta el fondo. Zak y Hyun observaron que dicha zona estaba siendo ocupada por dos jóvenes que practicaban lanzamientos de béisbol. Las farolas los iluminaban con su tenue brillo dorado. Los contemplaron en silencio.

―Yo era un buen catcher en el instituto ―dijo Zak tras exhalar una calada de humo―. ¿Tú llegaste a pertenecer a algún club deportivo?

Hyun negó escuetamente con la cabeza. Tomó otra calada antes de que bebiera un trago de su lata de cerveza. Volvió a arrastras el cigarrillo a la boca después de eso y saboreó fugazmente su humo antes de responder.

―Debido a mi albinismo, los médicos no me recomendaron practicar deportes al aire libre. Así que tuve que descartar el béisbol, el fútbol, el tenis... incluso el voleibol o baloncesto porque, aunque se jueguen dentro del gimnasio, los entrenamientos normalmente se hacen fuera.

―Pues vaya... ―concluyó Zak, apoyándose con más ahínco sobre la barandilla. Con su cabeza recostada sobre los brazos―. De todos modos, hay más clubs de deportes, como el waterpolo o el bádmiton, yo qué sé...

Hyun volvió a disentir.

―No. Mis padres me prohibieron participar en cualquier actividad extraescolar. Pensaban que, si me metía en algo de eso, mis notas bajarían considerablemente.

Al haber mencionado a sus padres, Zak supo por inercia que debía cambiar de tema. A pesar de que había transcurrido un tiempo razonable desde que encontraron a Hyun robando descalzo en aquella pequeña venta, parecía que no era el suficiente como para mencionar todo lo ocurrido sin que Hyun no sintiera frustración y tristeza a la vez. Fue Hyun quien deshizo el silencio entre ambos.

―Oye, Zak, agradezco mucho que hayas hecho esta fiesta para animarme ―se sinceró exhalando antes una honda exhalación de humo gris que enseguida se fundió con la noche―. No tenías por qué hacerlo, de verdad.

La sonrisa de Zak vaciló un poco y su mirada verdosa se desplazó hacia Hyun para luego darle un par de amistosas palmadas en la espalda.

―Sin problema. Sabes que me encanta montar estas fiestas para animar la moral de mis colegas, Hyun. ¿O debería llamarte Zen a estas alturas?

―No tienes por qué llamarme así. Mi futuro como actor se está yendo a la mierda ―murmuró Hyun lacónicamente, con los ojos firmemente clavados todavía en los muchachos que seguían practicando lanzamientos.

―No seas imbécil ―le aseguró Zak, que se había vuelto para mirarle―. Esos hijos de puta te dijeron que fuiste el mejor interpretando frente al resto de participantes. Eres jodidamente bueno y sé que no tardará mucho en que tu esfuerzo sea reconocido.

Cuando Hyun se volvió para mirar a Zak, lo observó cómo este seguía sonriéndole, con los brazos apoyados sobre la barandilla y con el cigarrillo a medio fumar en una mano.

―Por ahora, las productoras me ven como una maldita competencia para sus actores ―agregó Hyun tras inhalar con fuerza una buena calada de humo que dejó soltar después lentamente por la nariz―. Así que me es imposible avanzar con mi carrera si me siguen viendo de esa forma.

―Eso sólo será por un tiempo, estoy convencido de ello. Pronto más de una persona te respaldará y hará que consigas buenos papeles. Llegará el momento en el que serás realmente famoso y te verás con un montón de chicas justo bajo el escenario, con ellas rogando por ser capaces de apresar al menos una gota de tu sudor.

Hyun carcajeó con ganas esta vez.

―E imagino que intentarás sacar provecho de todo eso, ¿me equivoco?

―¡Por supuesto!, ¡es el precio del éxito, Zen! ―declaró Zak con una triunfante sonrisa―. Tienes que prometerme que me presentarás a muchas chicas de tu futuro club de fans.

Hyun rodó los ojos muy teatralmente entre risas. Realmente se sentía más animado escuchando a Zak. En parte, sabía que las cosas no irían tan fáciles como su mejor amigo auguraba; sin embargo, Hyun no perdía la esperanza. Tenía que seguir intentándolo. No iba a tirar ahora todo por la borda, después de todo lo que había sacrificado, familia incluida.

―¿Es que te parecen pocas las fans que ya tienes en la banda?

―Sabes que nunca rechazo la oportunidad de conocer más chicas ―concluyó Zak, diciendo―. Mientras tanto seguiré apoyándote todo el tiempo que necesites.

―Oh, ¿eso significa que no podré librarme de ti?

Hyun apreciaba tener esas divertidas burlas con su mejor amigo. Realmente apreciaba el apoyo que le estaba brindando.

―Estoy seguro que vas a apreciar mi ayuda a largo plazo ―dijo en broma Zak, dándole un ligero empujón―. También te recuerdo que no solo me tienes a mí, sino a mi hermana y al resto del grupo motero.

―Gracias. ―Hyun sonrió arqueando tímidamente los labios, muy agradecido. Elaboró una pequeña pausa y dijo―: Bueno, creo que voy a ir tirando ya para casa.

―Sobre mi cadáver. Has estado bebiendo como un cosaco. Pasa la noche aquí, Zen. Si quieres tranquilidad, iré echando a la gente.

―Estoy bien. Ya sabes que no me emborracho tan fácilmente como tú. ―Hyun negó con la cabeza añadiendo una sonrisa amable―. A esta hora apenas hay tráfico. Iré despacio con la moto y no tardaré ni diez minutos en llegar.

Caminó hacia el interior con Zak siguiéndole unos pasos por detrás. Su amigo intentó convencerlo incluso cuando ya habían llegado a la puerta. Hyun la abrió y sintió la agradable sensación de tranquilidad del pasillo. Zak la cerró tras ellos y el sonido de la música quedó amortiguado tras las paredes.

―Envíame un mensaje para saber que has llegado de una pieza a esa madriguera oscura a la que llamas hogar ―pidió Zak.

―En menos de diez minutos ya lo estarás intentando con otra chica de la fiesta, ni te acordarás ―se burló Hyun, volviéndose hacia él en tanto que metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero. Bajo luz fría que alumbraban los plafones del pasillo, a su espalda los dibujos que representaban el escudo de la banda motera de Haejung, los _Shattered Skulls_ , destacados en el rojo de las flores que emergían del blanco de cráneos destrozados, llamaban considerablemente la atención.

Zak rio y Hyun secundó esa risa. Se despidieron con Zak dándole un efusivo abrazo. Un abrazo cuya categoría entraba en los que se da estando borracho junto a frases típicas como «sabes que te quiero, tío». Zak había bebido más que él y ya se le estaba empezando a ir de las manos la borrachera. Otra cosa que agradecía Hyun de la cultura occidental era lo proclive que era al tacto afectuoso, especialmente en dar abrazos en cualquier momento y a cualquier hora. Poco después, Hyun no tardó en tomar el ascensor para bajar a la planta baja y plantarse enseguida en la calle bajo la atenta mirada de un manto de estrellas.

Hyun alzó los ojos y justamente desde allí se alzaba desde el fondo del paisaje urbano la gloriosa la montaña Namsan, convertida por la noche en una sórdida sombra iluminada por el sistema de alumbrado y por presencia de la _N Seoul Tower_ , iluminada por entero, que se hacía visible incluso desde la lejanía. Sus cabellos blanquecinos, atados en su habitual coleta baja, se movieron a causa de la brisa.

El corazón de Hyun comenzó a latir con fuerza. Esa sensación extraña volvía a él. Una sensación que nacía de lo más profundo de su ser y podría describirse entre melancólica y añorante; una mezcla explosiva a la par de incoherente. Desde que aquellos sueños venían inesperadamente a él desde hacía cuatro años atrás, Hyun sentía una conexión especial con aquel lugar puesto que estaba presente en estos. Era, digamos, un puente que conectaba los sueños con la realidad.

Al contemplar la montaña, Hyun sentía una nostalgia real, viva, que no era suya, sino que pertenecía a su _alter ego_ del mundo onírico, a Hyeon Yuh.

Movido por dicho impulso, decidió que quería ir hasta allí, y así hizo. El trayecto duró algo más de quince minutos. Dejó la moto en los aparcamientos que daban hacia la zona oeste. Caminó ascendiendo por uno de los tantos senderos serpenteantes que discurrían a través de un tupido manto de árboles frondosos. Destacaban entre la flora los almendros y cerezos, ahora carentes de flores, y las buganvillas rojas.

Hyun caminó por uno de esos senderos hasta llegar a la plaza octogonal llamada _Palgakjeong._ La montaña Namsan contaba con diferentes zonas: plazas, jardines, edificios culturales, políticos como la embajada de China, un pequeño barrio antiguo ―llamado _Hanok―,_ restaurantes, hoteles, colegios, estaciones de autobús, estanques, fuentes... A esas horas de la noche aún los espacios públicos de la montaña estaban concurridos. Personas paseaban y charlaban por los alrededores. Muchas venían de la cima de la montaña. La Torre N de Seúl incorporaba desde dentro un restaurante muy famoso que proporcionaba elegantes cenas teniendo como atractivo principal las magníficas vistas nocturnas. Sin embargo, la plaza Palgakjeong estaba situada algo más abajo.

Al ser una noche propia del estío a principios del verano, se describía agradable. Se podía ir con ropa ligera y no se pasaba frío.

Hyun quedó durante segundos contemplando en silencio la actividad humana habida en la plaza. De cómo era aquella plaza en sus sueños a cómo era en la realidad, se podían contar muchas diferencias. Uno de los templos de la plaza ya no estaba allí; no quedaba ni rastro. En lugar de este, se había levantado un edificio moderno aunque de apariencia tradicional. Y, cerca de allí, permanecía vacío el espacio que se empleaba para las danzas de los midong. Hyun recordó la primera vez que vio en sueños aquellos jóvenes danzar, acompañado de su madre antes de venderle al señor Nahm. Parecía que aquel espacio era lo único que permanecía y conectaba con el mundo creado en sus sueños.

Hyun se acomodó en la zona ajardinada con césped. Se deshizo de la chaqueta de cuero, la dejó junto a su casco y se recostó sobre la hierba. Sus ojos conectaron hacia el cielo estrellado y, finalmente, alcanzó esa acuciada necesidad de sentirse tranquilo, en paz, como si estuviera realmente como en casa. Con la mente menos llena de las maneras en que falló en el casting, recordó la petición de Zak y sacó el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Entró en la app de mensajería instantánea y vio que ya tenía varios mensajes de su mejor amigo. Cambió el teclado coreano por uno en inglés en tanto que leía rápidamente los mensajes. Zak aún le costaba escribir en coreano y solía escribir en inglés.

 ** _Zak:_** Ya llegaste a tu caverna, Batman?

 ** _Zak:_** Sunhee esta aquí! Ha vuelto y quiere hablar contigo hijo puta!

 ** _Zak:_** Le doy tu num o qué coño hago?

Hyun tecleó rápidamente en inglés sobre la pantalla iluminada.

 ** _Zen:_** Sí, ya llegué.

 ** _Zen:_** Nooo, ni se te ocurra, me oyes?

 _ **Zen:**_ Lo mejor será que las cosas queden como estan entre Sunhee y yo

Zak no tardó en responderle, para su sorpresa. Le había mentido con eso de que había llegado a casa. Francamente, Hyun no quería contarle nada acerca de la extraña conexión que sentía con aquella maldita montaña.

 ** _Zak:_** Esta bien, se lo diré...

 ** _Zak:_** Pero que sepas que le romperás el corazón, tío

 ** _Zen:_** Bueno..

 ** _Zen:_** Ya estás tú para consolarla ;)

 ** _Zak:_** Eso significa que puedo intentarlo con ella?

 ** _Zak:_** No te molestará?

 ** _Zen:_** No, no me molestará...

 ** _Zen:_** ...pero no te comportes como un cabrón con Sunhee. Por mi culpa ella lo ha pasado mal esta noche..

 ** _Zak:_** Auuu!

 ** _Zak:_** El lobo anda suelto esta noche!

 ** _Zen:_** Te lo digo en serio Zak.

 ** _Zak:_** No te preocupes!

 ** _Zak:_** Por cierto, haces algo mañana por la tarde? Tengo el día libre

 ** _Zen:_** Ya te llamaré después de mediodía porque sé que no te despertarás antes por la _ducking_ resaca que vas a tener...

 ** _Zak:_** jajajaj _ducking?_

 _ **Zen:**_ _FFFFFFucking****_

 _ **Zen:** _ Este corrector me toca demasiado las pelotas;;;

 ** _Zen:_** No te importaría que quedemos en tu taller mañana?

 ** _Zen:_** Necesito que le eches un vistazo a mi chica

 ** _Zak:_** Uhmmmmmm... siii

 ** _Zak:_** Me gusta toquetear a tu chica!

 ** _Zen:_** ...

 ** _Zak:_** ;D

 ** _Zak:_** Qué es lo que le pasa?

 ** _Zen:_** Me da a mí que es algo de la transmisión

 ** _Zen:_** Yo qué mierda sé!

 ** _Zen:_** Tu eres el que sabe de mecánica, no yo

 ** _Zak:_** Vale! Llámame mañana sobre esa hora y te miro la moto en un momento

 ** _Zen:_** Venga, tío pásalo bien y suerte con Sunhee.

 ** _Zak:_** Yashhh! Hablamos!

Hyun dejó el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se encendió un cigarrillo. Fumó despacio mientras que mantenía la mirada fija hacia el cielo estrellado. A veces era audible las voces de las personas que estaban próximas a él; cuando pasaban caminando cerca o aquellas que se sentaban en los bancos. Para desgracia de Hyun, la mayoría eran parejas, que se tomaban de las manos, se decían palabras bonitas y se hacían estúpidas carantoñas. La montaña Namsan era conocida por los habitantes de Seúl como un destino romántico, favorito entre los enamorados.

Maldijo para sí en tanto que profirió un gruñido. ¿Por qué las parejas escogían los sitios más bonitos de un país y los convertían en lugares donde expresar su empalagoso amor? Por ejemplo París y sus Campos Elíseos, o Venecia y las góndolas atravesando sus hermosos canales. Suspiró, esta vez, muy hondo. Recordó que su exnovia, Minhee, le gustaba visitar este lugar con él. Y Hyun por aquel entonces se sentía más que afortunado de acompañar de la mano a una chica tan distinguida, inteligente y guapa.

Se preguntó de pronto si había amado realmente a Minhee. Después del tiempo transcurrido tras la ruptura, Hyun se había sincerado consigo mismo y entendía que realmente no la amó, no al menos lo suficiente como para dejarlo todo por ella. Los sentimientos de Minhee eran recíprocos. Ambos decidieron avanzar hacia sus respectivos sueños. Ninguno de los dos formaba parte del sueño del otro.

Para Hyun, el amar a alguien también debía albergar el cariz del sacrificio, que era para él la mejor prueba de amor. Con Minhee, en cambio, no había sido así.

Hyun envidiaba a esos enamorados. Los envidiaba tanto que les molestaba su presencia. Ni la serenidad transmitida por las estrellas hizo mantenerlo en su sitio. Cuando el cigarrillo se hubo convertido en un tubo de ceniza, Hyun se levantó, tomó sus cosas, apagó bien el cigarrillo en una papelera, lo tiró en la misma y se marchó a paso rápido rumbo al estacionamiento donde había dejado la moto.

Antes de llegar allí, mientras bajaba por el mismo sendero por el que el _yo_ de sus sueños, Hyeon Yuh, había ido ese día con su madre el día que lo vendió al señor Nahm.

Hyun frenó en seco y se volvió para mirar por donde había venido, hacia lo alto. Escuchó su respiración agitada debido a su rápida caminata de regreso. Cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza los párpados. En aquel momento no había nadie pasando por allí y el sendero estaba desierto. Sólo era audible la brisa que movía ligeramente las copas de los árboles y sus cabellos.

Lo recordaba todo tan nítidamente en sus sueños. La gente y sus voces llevadas en un idioma distinto al actual, la música que se escuchaba desde lejos, sus harapientas ropas sólo dejaban sin ocultar sus ojos, la mano de su madre tomando la suya con tal firmeza que, dicho contacto, produjo el calor suficiente como para hacerlas sudar. El sueño era demasiado detallado para ser simplemente un sueño, pero Hyun no consideraba que había perdido del todo la cordura como para creer que podía ser algo más.

―¿Cómo puedes creer en esas cosas, Jihyun? ―Hyun escuchó de pronto una agradable voz femenina sonaba lejana, y con una dicción particular que la delataba como extranjera―. Para ser cristiano, apruebas demasiadas cosas impías.

―¿Qué hay de malo en creer en la reencarnación? ―respondió una voz encantadora, masculina. Al parecer, su dueño se llamaba Jihyun.

Hyun abrió los ojos de golpe hasta el límite que le permitían las órbitas. Quedó sin aliento y ansiosamente buscó el lugar del que provenían dichas voces. No dio con ellas. Caminó a paso ligero hasta descender del todo la pendiente escalonada del sendero. Llegó a otra plaza, más pequeña de la del Palgakjeong. Justo en el centro de su espacio estaba erigida una gran fuente de forma circular. Hyun halló a la pareja sentadas de espaldas a él en el otro extremo de la fuente, sentada en el bordillo de la misma. Ella poseía unos hermosos cabellos rubios que caían como una ondulada cascada hasta la cintura, mientras que él destacaba por tener unos teñidos en un color azul muy pálido. Hyun intuyó que debían ser dos jóvenes atractivos aunque sólo los viese de espaldas. El ambiente de la plaza de la Fuente Namsan era tranquilo. Aparte de los dos jóvenes, había un par de personas más paseando por los jardines de los alrededores.

Sin hacer ruido, Hyun se aproximó dejando una distancia prudente. Se sentó en el otro lado de la fuente y de espaldas a ellos, quienes no se percataron de su presencia.

―Es malo creer en eso porque carece de una base que determine su existencia ―corroboró la chica.

―¿Y acaso tu dios cristiano cuenta con esa base? El beneficio de la duda es el mismo. Además, si no existiera, no se hablaría de la reencarnación, ¿no crees? Existe un sinfín de religiones y filosofías que, ya desde la Antigüedad y en diferentes partes del mundo, se basan en la transmigración de las almas ―comentó Jihyun. Enfatizó con pasión sus palabras, como si realmente disfrutara hablando del tema―. Se supone que a la largo de nuestra existencia, el alma debe conseguir cumplir su función en favor del Bien. Es decir, para que lo entiendas, querida, el alma debe alcanzar un estado de perpetua _paz_. Entrará en un nuevo cuerpo si no cumple su cometido. Lo correcto es no recordar nada de una anterior vida, pero se han tomado en constancia casos raros, excepcionales, uno entre un millón.

Hyun tragó saliva.

―Vaya... Suena interesante.

―Lo es.

―Aunque también me parece algo de lo más sórdido ―añadió ella en un tono apagado.

―Sí, y es algo más común de lo que parece.

―¿Eso crees, Jihyun?

―Es fácil cometer o ser víctima de los errores, ya sea en esta vida o en cualquier otra. Buena parte de nosotros no somos más que almas recicladas, anhelantes por alcanzar la paz con la nueva oportunidad de vivir que nos ha sido dada.

Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos jóvenes. Hyun tenía la mirada perdida, observando desde su posición la luz rojiza, muy nítida, que emitía la antena de la Torre N desde la cima de la montaña. Hyun recordó que, en sus sueños, allí se alzaba el almenar de piedra que alertaba de invasiones extranjeras. Ahora no estaba, había desaparecido. Parte de la muralla que circundaba la zona sur de la montaña también había desaparecido por completo.

Era como ver un mismo lugar que a su vez se sentía diferente, nuevo. Irreconocible.

―¿Y cómo es esas personas sí tienen la capacidad de recordar mientras que la gran mayoría no lo hace?

―Ese es un tema que se sigue debatiendo entre los especialistas. Según estos, sólo son capaces de recordar aquellas personas que han tenido una vida pasada con un final muy trágico. Una enfermedad incurable, un acto de suicidio o asesinato... ese tipo de cosas. Sufrir una muerte terrible deja en la memoria del alma una fuerte carga emocional ―dijo Jihyun, que había envuelto a la chica con uno de sus brazos y la atrajo cariñosamente para sí. Ella apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro―. Las personas capaces de recordar tienen acceso a lo que su vida pasada sabía, entendía y recordaba. Incluso, muchas son capaces de hablar en otras lenguas, usando palabras desconocidas, antiguas o una determinada jerga.

―¿En serio?

―Sí. A esto se le denomina xenoglosia ―declaró Jihyun―. En Seúl hubo un caso de una niña de seis años que incomprensiblemente sabía hablar alemán de manera fluida.

―¡Oh, santo cielo! ―exclamó la chica con un espontáneo carcajeo―. ¿Y cómo pudo ser eso?

―La pequeña estuvo en manos de especialistas. La hicieron pasar por una compleja terapia de regresión y de hipnosis.

―Descubrieron que era alemana en otra vida o algo así, ¿no?

―No solo descubrieron eso ―añadió Jihyun―. La niña en estado de hipnosis dio datos muy concretos; dijo que era una mujer, dio su nombre, apellidos, así como el nombre de sus familiares y el lugar dónde vivía y trabajaba. También dio información acerca de su muerte, ocurrida en un campo de concentración nazi. Se recogieron dichos datos y se buscó a esa supuesta vida pasada de la niña. Y, sorprendentemente, esa persona sí existió.

Las manos de Hyun comenzaron a temblar quedando recubiertas por un sudor frío. Hyun hizo que se aferrasen a las rodillas, que apretó después con firmeza con los dedos. Su pecho comenzó a arder enfebrecido.

―¿Crees que nosotros nos conocimos en otra vida, Jihyun? ―dijo la chica, acurrucándose más aún contra el joven.

―No lo creo ―respondió este―, pero ¿sabes en qué creo?

―¿En qué?

―En que esta es la primera vez que nuestras almas bajan a la tierra. Posiblemente nuestras almas ya estaban conectadas antes de adquirir un cuerpo.

La chica alzó el rostro, conectando con la de Jihyun.

―Eso es... realmente bonito, Jihyun ―y concluyó diciendo―: Me gustaría pensar que realmente fue así. Que estábamos destinados a reencontrarnos por primera vez en este mundo.

Con cautela, Hyun se levantó y retomó el camino que le llevaba hacia los aparcamientos situados no muy lejos de allí. Un golpe de energía atravesó su pecho de nuevo. Destellos de calor seguidos por un fuerte dolor de cabeza que casi lo envía tropezando hacia delante.

―¡Ey, espera!, ¡se te ha caído el teléfono móvil! ―escuchó gritar a sus espaldas. Hyun sintió que era la voz de Jihyun y que se estaba dirigiendo a él, pero no le hizo caso, concentrándose únicamente en alcanzar su moto y salir cuanto antes de allí. Había recibido demasiadas emociones durante el día, y esa charla que había escuchado a hurtadillas lo había rematado.

La respiración de Hyun se detuvo bruscamente. Apareció otra fuente de energía golpearle pecho y cabeza desde dentro. Su garganta se tensó igual que su pecho, y todo su cuerpo empezó a sudar, acalorado como si tuviese fiebre bajo las ropas. Y, lo peor de todo, fue que comenzó a percibir algunas emociones que no sintió suyas.

Rabia, dolor, miedo, resignación...

Se colocó rápidamente el casco, sacó las llaves que las puso en el contacto, e hizo despertar la moto con un fuerte rugido de motor, el cual ahogó las voces de Jihyun y de la otra joven. Ambos se aproximaban aprisa hacia él.

A Hyun le latía el corazón con intensidad cuando tomó la curva a toda velocidad, a poca distancia de salir de la carretera secundaria que rodeaba la montaña. Sabía que debía ir más despacio, pero no podía. Los frenos chirriaron de manera alarmante; un olor a líquido aceitoso se levantó en el ambiente e impactó de lleno en sus fosas nasales. Como una cámara lenta, un vehículo se acercaba también a toda velocidad invadiendo buena parte de la vía contraría por la que circulaba Hyun.

Hyun frenó por instinto, cegado por el fuerte brillo de las luces encendidas del coche. Como último recurso para salvarse la vida y no colisionar con el vehículo, giró bruscamente la dirección de la moto hacia el lado contrario.

Horrorizado, escuchó el ensordecedor ruido del vehículo frenar mientras que su moto se volcaba hacia un lado, chocando contra el suelo, produciendo un crujido metálico escalofriante.

Tanto la moto como su ocupante colisionaron contra el suelo y, debido a la velocidad, se arrastraron violentamente sobre el suelo de asfalto.

Hyun perdió al instante el conocimiento.

* * *

 ** _NOTAS_**

[1] La parte de 707 y Saeran escapando de casa y comiendo un helado mientras miran al cielo pertenece al juego. Traduje algunas partes de su conversación y las incluí aquí. Lo que ahora no recuerdo muy bien si esa parte pertenece a la Ruta de 707 o al After Ending.

[2] La marca de cigarrillos favorita de Zen, _Black Angel,_ se llama en realidad _Black Devil_. En MM se evita decir marcas de productos reales por temas de copyright, como ya sabéis. Curiosamente, hubo una época en que yo solo fumaba _Black Devil_ , cuando era una chiquilla un tanto rebelde y me movía por antros oscuros. _Los Black Devil_ se caracterizan por ser cigarrillos de color negro, muy dark, y tienen un sabor aromático bastante intenso. Me gustaban muuuucho, la verdad. Luego me pasé a los L &M, que eran más baratos y flojos (XD), hasta que dejé de fumar definitivamente. Como a mí me da igual decir marcas o no, dejé escrito el nombre original de los cigarrillos.

[3] En el intercambio de mensajes entre Zak y Hyun lo hacen en inglés. Por tanto, me he basado en el inglés en cuanto a lo del habitual typo al escribir _fucking,_ que el corrector lo corrige por _ducking._ Si veis fallos de ortografía y de puntuación no es porque en esa parte me tomara algún tipo de psicotrópico mientras escribía. Simplemente quería adecuarme un poco a la forma que tenemos todos de escribir por móvil.

[4] Anécdota curiosa: Hace poco me he enterado de que la montaña Namsan es conocida por ser un lugar de encuentro para los enamorados. Es casi una obligación visitar este lugar en pareja, especialmente para los habitantes de Seúl. Hay paneles en este lugar donde la gente puede poner textos de amor y todo. Curiosamente, en el juego Zen nos cuenta que tiene un lugar secreto en el que puede admirar las vistas más altas de la ciudad. Este lugar no cabe duda de que es la montaña Namsan, porque es la de mayor altitud, y que Zen suele ir justamente a la cima. _**Spoiler Ruta de Zen:**_ Los que han jugado a la ruta de Zen conocemos tres cosas: 1) Jumin conoció por primera vez a Zen, y de casualidad, en este lugar secreto (esta puta montaña donde van los enamorados); 2) Jumin es el único que sabe dónde está el lugar secreto de Zen; 3) La siguiente vez que Jumin y Zen se encuentran en persona durante la ruta de Zen, es también en este lugar. Ahora entiendo mejor por qué 707 se toma muy en serio su OTP XDD (Diosss, sería taaaaaan feliz shipeando JuminZen con el husbando...!)

Y... ¡nada más! Espero que me disculpéis por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. No he tenido mucho tiempo libre para dedicarlo a escribir el pasado mes e inicios de este. Intentaré volver a la dinámica de actualizar cada dos semanas como máximo.

Un cordial saludo e infinitas gracias por leer. ¡Los comentarios siempre me ayudarán a mejorar y me animarán a seguir escribiendo!


End file.
